Isunusi the First
by Deunan and Hawkings
Summary: When a Sangheili leaves the Covenant to pursue a dream, how will she fair against both sides, and who will she inevitably choose?
1. Log I: The Elite Way

* * *

**Isunusi**

**_Halo_, Log I. -The Elite Way**

* * *

_'I know I am smaller then most, but that doesn't mean I cannot fight.' _I thought to myself as I finished healing another Sangheili, a swordsman this time.  
He was injured by the infamous demon, this one didn't stand a chance, none of them did.

I looked around the room, there were dozens of them that had been injured by either the demon or the demons allies, I sighed in response to this sight, each week a new group is brought in to be healed.

"**You're finished, though it will be impossible to wield an energy sword after this for three months.**" I said leaving the Sangheili, the others had been healed already as well, so I left the room hoping I didn't see or hear more coming in.  
I looked around the halls... nothing, good.

I walked down the main hall to the cells, I was going to give the humans here their rations, they might be planned for execution but that doesn't mean they don't get any food. "Alright, you're food is here" I said pushing in a hover table with some plates of food.

I walked to the control pannel where an elite stood.  
**"Open middle hole on cell numbers, one, two, four, five, and six, three has been taken for termination already."** He agreed and opened these small circular holes in the force field and I slid their plates in.  
I pushed the hover table back outside and stored it into the wall's closet.  
I turned back into the cell room, I was to wait for them to finish, those plates are hover discs as well, if those humans were smart enough they could use them to reverse the force field, but their not trained in reverse plasma gravity.

I was in too deep thought to realize someone came up behind me.  
"**Ah Kamuee, how nice of you to stop by.**" I said, never liked him, he was always a pain.  
"**Isunusi, I see you've already tended to these humans**.**..**" He walked infront of me, his two guards were close behind us.  
He sighed. "**I do not understand why you insist on keeping these humans well, they are small and weak little things. They are not worth the time.**" He said.  
"**Well, I understand where your coming from Kamuee, but I see the importance in not turning into a brute. These humans as well as any other Sangheili deserve some kind of care, in this state they can not take care of themselves.**" I spat back at him.

He turned back to me.  
"**I have seen your messages and I have only one question; why do you want to take them to your infirmary**?" He asked, he was taller then me, a lot taller so intimidation was even easier but I do not let intimidation scare me.  
"**Same as always general, they need care, they could die in here!"** I pointed to the cells.  
"**These things are designed to keep Covenant traitors! Not support human life**!" I tried to reason with him.

"**That's the good part though, because humans can not live in our conditions they suffer, the entire point of being locked up**" He looked around the cell rooms again, the humans had coughed and were breathing harshly, sure signs of illness.  
**"I want to take them to my infirmary to check up on them.. The prophets said execution by dishonor, not death by atmosphere**!" He growled.  
"**True..."** He stood there looking at the humans, detailing each part of their being.  
"**You will take them tomorrow, twice a week you will treat them to your medical care and it will be limited.**" He said, I nodded in agreement.  
"**They are your responsibility! Do not make me regret my decision." **He sighed and took a breath.  
"**Ensure they live long enough for us to bring them to execution. After the hieratic, they will be dead, so don't get to attached.**" He said storming out of the room.

As soon as I knew he was gone I smiled and relaxed.  
"**I am in command of these humans now, you can go.**" He tilted his head.  
"**General Kamuee had given me full responsibility of these humans that means I own them.**" He nodded and left the room.

I walked to one of the cells, said he was an admiral, leader of this squad.  
I crouched down to his level, he was sitting on the floor.  
"Admiral, my name is-" "I don't care who you are" He said firmly. "-Isunusi, I'll be your caretaker. You'll be at the infirmary for your twice a week check up tomorrow afternoon and don't worry, I'm not harsh and cruel like the others." I said standing up now.  
"Are you listening?" I asked calmly.  
No answer.  
"I'm the one who's going to ensure you live, shouldn't you be somewhat happy to know your not going die by being poisoned?"I asked, yet to no prevail, I guess I understand the situation and their feelings on the subject though...

I stood up straight.  
"Well then Admiral Keys I'm afraid you're not going to like your stay, I was planning on giving you and your squad a full room, but I guess that won't be needed now will it?" I said hands on my hips.  
He looked up to me, "You wouldn't do that" He said tilting his hat down again covering half his face.  
"You want to bet on it?" I asked walking to the other side of the force field, I clicked a few buttons on the keypad and the force field disappeared.  
"I know your not as strong as me so I am not afraid, but I do know that your a lot smarter then the others say, Admiral you will be moved to my sector tomorrow afternoon after your weekly checkup." I said.  
"Now try and sleep, until tomorrow you won't be fully under my control, tomorrow I take all responsibility of you and you're squad, I will own whatever you do so please don't do anything drastic it'll only get you and I into trouble." I said closing the force field again.  
He was just looking at me as I walked over to the control pannel, it's used for major things, like shutting down the entire room which could hurt me severely...

I sat down opening a small bag and picked out a small piece of Yucu, a small sweet little white thing, I loved them.  
I was able to eat a few before T'vvae came in.  
I tied the top and tied it to my belt standing up now I put my hand over my heart and bowed with supposed respect but in all honest, none at all.  
"T'vvae sir! What brings you here?" I asked standing back up, T'vvae was a very violent man, always looking for away to kill someone, mostly humans, so he'll be checking to see if these humans have done anything his superiors have on the black list.

"For the same, who are these humans?" He took off his gloves, usually meaning he just got back from some battle and he won or he just killed some other human, either way it still means something bad for my humans. "Admiral and his squad. Were captured only two weeks ago." I said, hoping he's content in killing this day.  
He just made a short hum, and walked to me.

"Dear Isunusi, I am in search of someone, they called him Admiral Keyes, do you know him?" He asked, from this I guess he hasn't read the logs of my studies, which is good.  
"N-no, this is Admiral Davidson, Admiral Keyes? I have heard that name before." I said pretending to think.  
"But I am unsure of his whereabouts at this moment, I can search them up after Gajje removes me from my post." I said.  
"Gajje? Very well, you do that for me will you? He got a 7./5 on the black list, my superiors want him dead as soon as possible" He said.  
I nodded, "I shall, after I leave my post I shall search the database for Admiral Keyes, I'll inform you of his location as soon as I get it." I said, he turned around and left the room, I let out a sigh I was holding in.  
"You lied." A human said, not Keyes some other marine.

"That I did, that I did.." I said walking to his cell.  
"You lied that Keyes was here, why'd you do that? Couldn't you get in trouble or.. something?" He asked.  
"How very observing, I could but since tomorrow I will have each and every one of you in my possession it does not matter. After that time, he cannot say anything." I said as I spotted a design on his upper arm.  
"What's that?" I asked crouching down pointing to the marking, we was also leaning on the wall near the cells force field, so I was almost eye to eye level with him.  
"That? That's what we call a tattoo, usually get one for something or someone we have." He said, the marking spelled out something but I can't read the humans writing very well.

"What does it say?" I tried reading it.  
"Says _Carol_ my girl back home." He said smiling.  
"Your _girl_ back home? I'm sorry I don't under- oh.. Ah. You have someone who cares for you named Carol back where you're from, I see.." I said thinking about it, human slang is rather strange.  
"Where is she? I mean, is she a part of the UNSC solders?" I asked, completely interested now.  
"Nah, she's on Earth, back at my real home." He replied.  
"So, what do they call you?" I smiled, "I'm Isunusi, you can call me Isu or Sun, either one." I said.

"Okay Isu, why'd you take us in?" He looked up at me finally.  
"I believe no matter our species we should get along, but from this war I guess that's impossible, but at least I can show some support for you and my people at the same time by ensuring that you live as long as you can and comfortably, hopefully" I answered in the most detailed manner I could without sounding completely insane.  
"Quite a claim Isu, so how goes it?" He leaned over to me.  
"Slowly and harshly, I'm treated badly because I have spared humans under my sword, but I did it with good reason. It is not honorable to kill an opponent without a weapon... oh... what do you humans call it..? Oh.." I thought about it but couldn't grasp it.  
"Going down with your boots on" He smiled and shook his head.. "That's it!" I giggled.  
"Such a strange term"

"I'm Kenny, Kenny Jason" He introduced himself finally.  
"I'd shake your hand but sorry, this force field only causes mild burns." I giggled.  
"I can't open it either, I can't risk someone entering while it is open, so I sould be sorry." I looked around, playfully suspicious of the doors.  
"So... Ken-ey... Kenny?" He nodded I got it right.  
"What's your rank in this God forsaken war?" He chuckled.  
"Didn't know the Covenant said that to, I'm just a normal private, you?" He laughed.  
"I'm the only one to use it, makes other humans happy to know they have some kind of familiarity here. I'm to young to be a official Covenant member, I'm just a... doctor, that's what you call it and a fall back, I've been in some battles, not many, like I said I'm just a backup" He looked at me.  
"How old are you?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm thirty-nine, not old enough to be a Covenant member but if I was back home I would have had a mate by now." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Thirty nine? If you were human you'd be noticed as an adult, you'd be old enough to be a general at least!" He said in disbelief.  
"What about you? How old are you?" He laughed. "Twenty three" He said.  
"To me your age is like saying they recruited a small child." I said.  
"Our species count in age is a lot different" I said slightly laughing with him.

"Hey Isu, great to meet you, never thought I'd find a good guy around this place" He said.  
"You got lucky! I'm probably the only Sangheili here that will care for you! My mother and father might of, I'm sure my mother would but I'm not sure about my father." I was completely lose talking about that.  
"Who are they?" He scratched his neck. "Juni and U'xae, Juni, my mother died a few years ago when you humans broke into the ship and blew it up, U'xae my father died in battle thus, I was transferred when I was ten to the covenant" I said a little on the down side.  
"Sorry Isu, my mom's still back on Earth, my dad was marine as well, Captain Jason was his rank, died in cross fire on the covenant ship titled; Lioi 298-55" I smiled, surprised.  
"Our father's died in the same place, U'xae died on Lioi 298-55 when it was blown up." I explained my surprise.  
"Hey at least our parents got to meet somehow..." I said smiling and he smiled back.  
"That's some coincidence" He joked.

"Kenny, I'll leave you be now. Sleep so tomorrow comes faster because tomorrow everything gets better." I said getting up.  
"See you Isu." He said as I walked to the control panel.  
"I'm leaving now, if anyone enters this room and talks to any of you say that you are under Isunusi's care and all questions go to room 008, goodbye and goodnight." I said walking out the room.

I hope Kenny or Keyes does not say anything that could get me into trouble.

* * *

**_Isunusi_**

**_Halo, _End Log I. -The Elite Way**

* * *


	2. Log II: Check up

* * *

**Isunusi**

**_Halo_, Log II. - Check up.**

* * *

Today was the humans check up and I was rather excited about getting to know their anatomy, I never have seen a human up close like what will happen today.

I walked into the cell room stretching and letting out a good yawn from being so tired still.  
"Good morning my fellow friends, today will be your check up and you'll be able to see your new homes." I said smiling, I was happy for today would be a good day.

"Morning Isu, we're waiting to be taken away." Kenny was the first one to speak.  
"Where is it?" Admiral Keyes asked.  
"Not far, about a thirty or fourty minute walk at the most, I can't take you the faster ways then we'll have guards following us and their really uptight." I said.  
"However, our little walk won't come until... three this afternoon, in the mean time I got you some good food, this time it's actually good, I believe you humans call it _pasta _I've never made it before I just thought I'd try to do something special for the men locked up." I pulled in a hover table, immediately the humans looked at it.

"Does it look right or does it look bad? I did my best to find out how to make it and get the stuff to make it!" I said pushing to the control panel, I clicked a few bottons and the cells force fields opened and the cell room entrance door locked though, with no weapons in the room I was sure nothing could happen.

I pushed the table in the middle of the room. "Eat up!" I said stepping away from the food, Kenny got up and walked out grabbing a plate and the others did but cautiously.  
"Mmmm. Thanks Isu, this is just right, I like it spicy" Kenny said, I smiled.  
"Sorry it took so long, I couldn't tell the difference between what humans eat for the separate meals a day so I just got the easiest thing to make and because I have a history of love for human food and this was going to be my next practice meal I only get one once a month, but I couldn't get everything so some of the pasta is made from what my people usually eat so I hope that's okay."  
"It's fine, as long as it's better then that other shit they feed us." He said. I just made a confused face.  
"What? Does that it is good or it is bad?" I asked, I didn't quite understand when he said, _shit?  
_"Means this is good stuff the other stuff is bad stuff." He took another bite.  
"Oh good, those are not the right eating ware but I'm afraid it will have to do."

After they finished they put the plates back on the hover table and I went to the control panel.  
"You have to get back in the cells so no one suspects anything." Keys nodded and told his men to go back in the cells, it's a small price to pay for an entire room, beds and real light.  
"I'm staying here until we go, I have no reason to leave unless someone walks in saying _more injured _then I'll have a reason to leave. I mean, goodness! Your demon really knows how to injure my people!... and kill them." I said sitting down on the large chair near the control pannel, the plates on the hover table were by the exit.  
"Actually I really need to take those out.." I whispered to myself, I got up and pushed them out of the room and into what humans call a _kitchen _I believe, I leave it there and walk back.

I go in and walk to Admiral Keyes, nervously.  
I tapped my hands on the front of my legs and straightened out my clothing.  
"I have a question." I leaned on the wall next to his cell tapping my artificial left foot.  
"Ask." He said, he knew I was asking permisison to speak with him.  
"Is there anything I should know before testing you?" I asked.  
"Yeah, we have a different anatomy." I laughed.  
"Well I can _see_ that, but is there anything that I shouldn't do that would hurt you? I'd like to avoid that." I looked to him.  
"We have arteries, let's say... large veins that if they're opened we could die." He said rather calmly.  
"Oh, where is the largest or.. more vulnerable one?" I asked, I was doing tests on numerous places, bones, cartilage, etc.  
"Easiest one I think is in our wrists and necks, not sure about the others, I guess you should have captured a medic also." He said, I nodded once and walked to Kenny.

"So how goes your stay?" I leaning crossing my arms on the wall next to his cell.  
"Slow but entertaining thanks to you." He said and I smiled, appreciating the comment.  
"Glad I could help, now we better start moving, Captian T'vvae will be here shortly and no one wants to run into him." I said walking back to the control pannel and opened all the cells, I got the electro-bracers that will chain them together so no one else will suspect anything either.

I put them on each of them and took an energy sword with me, just in case one of these humans do try to escape because I don't think eating pasta is quite the bribe...  
I pulled them out, actually I really just signaled them out, they were supposed to act tired and beaten but I didn't have to tell them that, they already knew.  
We walked up to the sixteenth floor, down the hallway and into my infirmary.  
I unlocked the bracers and put them each on a cot.  
"Lay down and relax, I promise this won't hurt, unless you're scared of needles then it might hurt a little bit." I said, these were not the needles they were used to, these were very, very thin unlike their's which are fairly thick and painful.  
"But this is the size of a human hair so it shouldn't hurt." I pick up the needle that had four holes in it that allowed the blood test to go faster.

**_-After four hours of testing._**

"Hmm... So... In other words, you're blood is clean and all of you are as healthy as a Sangheilian!" I said happily, I took notes and recordings of the tests so I could look back and study this even more so I could understand the human anatomy better.

"What now Isu?" Kenny asked sitting on the cot.  
"I take you to your new rooms is what." I grabbed all the notes and put them in one file holder and walked back to them.  
"I hope you all will like where you stay." I opened the door putting the bracers on again, same as last time, avoid suspicion.  
We walked to the eighteenth floor where I stayed, big ship by the way, very big.  
I walked into my sector where my room was, no one else lived here because you had to be a certain age, I was the youngest so I got twenty five rooms to roam in.  
I liked that, pretty strange to for a young woman to live on her own like this though.

I unlocked and put the bracers up.  
"Feel free to pick any room, they're all mine." I said watching the marine walk in slowly and locking the holo-lock behind us.  
"Thanks Isu." Kenny said opening a door, there to them seemed like a surprise, a huge room filled with all the essentials. What the humans called; _Bedrooms, bathroom, living room, dinning room, kitchen_, etc.  
Everything that any human could want in their homes.

"This place is huge! Are these rooms ours or is this it?" Kenny asked.  
"Oh no there are plenty more, twenty five to be exact." I answered smiling.  
"That's a lot, something going on?" Admiral Keyes asked.  
"No, I'm just young, youngest here, I grew up here also and my father wanted me to live in better conditions then the others had, so eventually he found a way and removed these rooms from the open rooms books, they were not even being used anyways, twenty five, I know it's a bit.. unbelievable but it's true." I smiled at him.  
"Look at it this way, you have enough rooms!" Keyes nodded and walked off, the other humans did and walked around, exploring the rooms, picking out which ones they wanted.

Finally they got settled in and I called them into my room, which was larger then the rest because this is usually the room where the one that watched the youngest slept, but I didn't need one anymore so I claimed this room.  
"Whoa!" One said, he said his name was Aaron.  
"I need you to do me a favor, since I would be in a lot of trouble for doing this without doing some kind of chaining to your rooms or locking you all up you have to keep quiet, no stomping to much or jumping to much, no banging the rooms around a lot, please don't fire any weaponry around and don't try and get into there." I set guidelines... which felt kinda good.  
"Don't trust us?" A marine I had no clue what his name was but I know that was supposed to be a smart answer.  
"Not entirely, I think you want out here more then anything and I understand that I would too, but it also means you will kill me which anyone who has a brain will notice you outnumber me seven to one even though I have strength on my side. Doing this is against Covenant laws and I could be shamed and executed for this, that is also how you should realize how brave I'm being right now." I walked to him.  
"Private Miller" I called, "Please, rest for tomorrow, your day's here might be limited but they will not be uncomfortable if I can help it" Keyes walked up to me.

"I never thought I'd be saying this to an Elite before but, it's the best thing, thank you Isunusi we owe you" He said and with that, left. I smiled and got into bed and slept myself.

**_Late Night, 12:18:34 PM._**

I heard something bang, either brake or fall, it woke me up to a point I was terrified that they had gotten into the armory.

I shot out of bed and got some normal civilian clothes on, I ran out of my room and into the common room and looked around, I ran into the halls that left into the humans rooms, I saw each and every door was opened and then I saw Ultras pulled them out.  
"Oh no.." I said, "**_Oh no _is right Isunusi, I knew that was the Admiral, I just wanted to see how truely loyal you were to your fellows."** I shivered at the voice.  
"**T'vvae, what do you want**?" He walked around me, to my front.  
"**You treated these humans to our highest medical supplies, you lied to a superior officer and betrayed your people by protecting these humans, you, my old friend, are sentenced to death and you get a gift, the mark of shame before you die so everyone knows you were a traitor. Nay, a heretic.**" He growled.

His guards lifted me up since I was so small and young I was light and easy to move, I did struggle but I wasn't as strong as them.  
"Let me go!" I cried out and the others were taken behind me as I tried to get away from their grasp, but failed and only succeeded in tiring myself out.  
**"You will be put into the cells away from them, they will go back to their original cells and you'll be marked in... Four days, your execution will be set one month from now, right after these humans are sent to their death."** He said and his guards pulled me away but again I fought.  
"No you won't! Let them go! Let them go!!" I shouted as I was taken down the hallway and thrown into a cell room where no one else is but a dead human laying next to me.  
"Please.." I sighed.

This isn't going to end well and I know it...

* * *

**_Isunusi_**

**_Halo, _End Log II, -Check up.**

* * *


	3. Log III: Locked up

* * *

**Isunusi**

**_Halo_, Log III. -Locked in**

* * *

**_Two days Later_**

I sighed, this will be a long week I thought as I sat, leaning on the back wall crossing my arms.

"So, how long have you been here?" I slightly looked toward the dead human.  
"Really? Me, only two days." I said, really talking to myself just to give myself something to do.  
"What am I in for? Oh, usual, trying to bust out humans to live in a better place without any kind of legal guards." I said smiling.  
"I have to be the biggest idiot out there.." I shook my head.  
"Good prophets this is bad, stuck here, me! A traitor? If anything I'm the one who follows the great journey idea! Peace no war... It never originally said anything about the humans being all gone, extinct!" I said looking back to the dead human. "I know it's stupi- Well hello there.." I looked at the humans chest and there laid six unarmed grenades. "Well I think you mister just became my best friend.." I smiled grabbing the grenades and hooked them onto my handmade belt, since I wasn't old enough to wear armor I had civilian clothes on. Normal cotton as the humans say.

"You have knives a gun, ammo grenades! What don't you have?" I asked the obviously dead body that only slumped over to the side when I took the weaponry. "Oh right, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in your current state" I laughed.  
I got the small dagger-like knife and walked to the wall panel that connected to the one on the outside.

"This might hurt a bit.." I said breaking the outside off the metal panel.  
I twisted a few plasma wires with the knife, it's dangerous to touch it with your hands.

"Here we go.." I said cutting a blue-purple-white wire and it makes a zap and it hurt like hell, but it was necessary.  
I flew back hitting the wall as the force field slowly disappeared.  
"Yes! It still works! I thought maybe they had fixed that one glitch already!" I said jumping up happily and running out of the room.  
I walked into the armory, the human gun in my hand which made this walk a lot easier, I wouldn't be leaving yet though, I have to get the others out.  
Their my responsibility afterwards right?

I glanced down the hall, three normal blue clad elites stood down there, practically huddling together. I smirked, this'll be easy, I pulled out the metal ring of the grenade and threw it in, they looked at it but before they had time to run it blew up in their face. This is a lot easier then I thought, maybe that demon just knows our weaknesses.

_**Kenny's PoV:**_

"So Keys how do we get out?" I asked watching him trying to mess around with the force field. "... No way from the inside, thought I could find some way with the wires but no luck, unless someone busts us out we're stuck" He said.

I just sat on the floor again, '_Where's Chief when you need him?'_ I thought while I messed around with the loose string from my uniform.

"Yo Kenny, what was that aliens name again?" Tony asked, he was in the cell to my left.  
"Isunusi, why?" I walked over to the left wall.  
"No reason, just wanted to know" He answered.  
"Meh, doesn't matter, she'll be dead soon like us if we don't get outta' here!" I leaned on the wall.  
"Where's Master Chief!? He should've been here days ago!" Tony said. "You just read my mind Tony.." I sighed.

I heard an explosion outside of the room.  
"What was that?" Tony asked. "What else could it be? Keyes, what do you think?" Keyes smiled and looked at the cell rooms door entrance, "That has to be him" He said, not very confident but in hope.  
"That explosion didn't sound like it was close though..." Keyes added.  
"Maybe it was just a malfunction in the system..." He said.

I leaned on the wall again and slid down to the floor.  
"Great, if it was just a malfunction now I know what it feels to have hope and loose it the next second!" I tilted my helmet down to where it covered my face. "Wake me when we're out.."

I crossed my arms and just got as comfortable as I could, it was difficult to sleep but I had to make due with what I had, at least it isn't cold in here.

I shook off the feeling of what Isu must be feeling right now, creeped out I guess, either that or disappointed as hell... She should've let us into that damn armory, if she did we could've escaped, but no sense in worrying over what has already happened, it'll just make it worse.

* * *

**_Isunusi_**

**_Halo, _End Log III, -Locked in.**

* * *

**RandR! No flames please!**


	4. Log IV: The Prison Brake

* * *

**Isunusi**

**_Halo._ Log IV. -The Prison Brake.**

* * *

**Kenny's PoV.**

The door blew open, we shot up and there walked in the only Spartan around.  
"Chief!" Toni shouted, he shot the two elites in the room and opened the cells, we ran out of them. Relief! Out of those cells for good!

Keys spoke to Chief about what we're going to do, then he said.  
"We're leaving this ship for good." He said, I looked at him.  
"What about Isunusi? Won't they kill her?" I was reasoning with him.  
"She did help us out but she's just another covenant, like the others." He said looking back at Chief.  
"No matter, she still tried to give us a place to rest, she treated us good we should do the same, I know she's an elite but she's also a good person, have you heard her reason?" I asked.

"No and it isn't important we're leaving" He said trying to walk past me.  
"No it is, she wanted to be a friend of all the species, she said she preferred a world where we all are in peace not in warfare, I think she deserves some kind of rescue" I said firmly, he sighed.  
"Fine, you and Chief go, I can handle myself." He said quite calmly really.

I nodded, Chief just walked to me.  
"What's this about?" He asked after Keys left the room.  
"Tell you when we reach her" I answered.  
"Cortana you still there?" I looked up to Chief, he was taller then me I was maybe 5'9".  
"Still here solder, what do you need?" I smiled glad to know Cortana's still there.  
"You enhance Chief's radar's right? Can you look up a covenant elite called Isunusi, said it was easy to track her 'cause she's got a bit of robotics in her, Isu's leg is robotic can you search around us while we walk to find her?" I asked.  
"An elite? I don't know where this is going but sounds easy enough, give me a minute, if that machinery is as big as you say then I should be able to find her from here..." I listened to the battles that raged outside.  
"Found it, strong signal to, go outside of the room and take a right" She said, I nodded and started out with Chief.

We took a right and found that the elites had already been killed.  
"Keyes." Chief said, he was a damn good solder... or... umm, spartan.  
Could snipe anyone, could kill a hunter with one pistol. "Left here" Cortana said, we took a left, running down the hallway.

We reached a blast door.  
"Stand back." Chief said I found shelter behind one of the covenants energy shields. He got a plasma grenade and another, arming both he stuck them to the door and ran behind the shield with me, we could only hope the shield held, more me then him.

Both grenades blew open a nice large hole in the door.  
We climbed through, "The signal is coming from around that corner... Strange it's sending no proof of life.." Cortana said, now I was worried that Isu was dead. I ran into the intersection when I was tackled by someone.

"What the hell!?" I shouted, there was Isu on me, she quickly realized who it was. "Kenny!"

**Isunusi's PoV.**

I got off on Kenny, happy to see him.  
"Your alright!" I said. "Fine here, maybe not anymore thought.. arrg" He said as I helped him up, I giggled.  
"Sorry, thought you were one of the guards coming to kill me again." I said.  
"Umm.. Isu this is Chief, Chief this is Isu" Kenny said as I turned around to come face to face with the demon.

I gulped. "D-D-Demon!" I stuttered, he was the demon and her had a name, Chief, oh how fitting.  
I was rather scared of him, with a reason, I had seen what the demon, _'Chief'_ can do on his own, I didn't like it that much...

"Isunusi... I never thought I'd ever meet a marine that actually looked to help a covenant." A woman's voice said, was this demon a woman? "Isu here tried to help us so in return we help her." Kenny said, I looked at him.  
"As long as I can walk behind you!" I said stepping back, the demon scares me a lot.

Kenny chuckled.  
"Don't worry, Chief here is with us" Kenny said, "Heh, yeah, heh heh... right.." I stepped behind Kenny.  
"I'm not taking any chances!" I said fairly scared. "We better get moving, you know the way out?" The woman spoke again, I nodded.  
"I live here, I know this ship backwards to forwards" I said, "Lead us to the ships" A male voice came from the demon.

"Sure, one question before we move forth?" I stepped from behind Kenny. The demon just looked at me.  
"Are you a male or female? I'm getting two different voices out here" I asked, trying to be calm and nice.  
The demon chuckled, great, laughed at by a demon. "Chief here is a guy, that's Cortana you're hearing, she's an A.I" I giggled.  
"I was confused, follow me don't get to close! I'll become very nervous, I already am enough" I said, the demon, _'Chief' _nodded and Kenny laughed again.

I walked past the demon trying my best to keep my dignity, what do that humans call it again?... _'Cool' _I think..

I turned down a right main corridor.  
"Could we go any faster?" I looked behind me, the demon Chief said that.  
"Oh, sure, sorry not quite used to running away from my own ship yet." I said, I jogged the rest of the way down the hallway and down the hall to the right.  
"Okay, ships are on the twenty-seventh level so we'll be riding the gavi-lift there." I said, looking around a corner.  
"By the prophets! Your humans do great damage!" I said, Kenny smiled. "When we're angry we tend to get like that" I nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing we don't, we get to mad to often around here." I said running around the corner as they followed.  
"It's a damn good thing hunter's don't, I wouldn't ever be able to explain the damage they could and can do!" I smiled as well.  
"The gravi-lift is just across this room and everyone is already... dead..." I sighed, I hated seeing my own kind like this, it wasn't a battle anymore, it was a massacre.

We ran across the room, really I sprinted pushing myself off of various things, humans can't do that so I stopped at the other side of the room watching them run across it still.  
"Holy- you're fast!" Kenny said, I smiled.  
"Need good speed." I said turning to the control panel, clicking a few buttons and the gravi-lift switched on and I jumped into it.

I flew up five stories landing smoothly on the ground looking back down.  
"Come on!" I shouted down, soon demon Chief came up then Kenny. I laughed.  
"Had a bit of lag?" I said smiling widely.  
"Well, flying five stories on a machine that looks like it only changes the air color isn't usually what I'd call safe." He said shaking off the thought of flying on a gravi-lift, at first I would agree with him, but a lift has never let me fall before.

I sprinted down the walkway and opened the door to another room.  
"Here we are, this is where all our ships come in." I said, Kenny smiled.  
"So it wasn't far after all.. Whoo!" He cheered.  
"Let's go, Keys will be waiting, then we can decide what to do with Isunusi here." Demon Chief said, wow, I never thought that word '_demon' _would be said by me so many times...

I was about ready to roar and attack the demon but I knew that he was Kenny's ally maybe friend so I didn't, but if I hadn't met Kenny oh! I'd fight the demon to the very end.  
Which might not be long because I'm not completely trained in full scale fighting styles or weaponry, all I have is this weapon the human's call an SMG or an AK-47.  
I wasn't entirely sure which one it was.

"What about Keyes, Kenny? Where is he?" I asked. I didn't see a single human.  
"I... I don't know maybe he didn't make it here." He said. I thought up something really quick, each human I tested can be found using a machine or tracker right? Those tests were more then just blood samples and anatomy studies.  
"Cortana!" I turned around to the demon.

"What?" A woman's voice came, since Kenny said it was '_Cortana' _the A.I, I just assumed that she could do this from... in the demon helmet thing.  
"I did studies and blood samples including adding a few... '_trackers' _to Admiral Keyes and his squad, can you track them from in there?" I asked slightly pointing to the helmet the demon was wearing.

"How strong of a signal?" She asked, "and any particular wiring? Inside system? Computer chip? What am I looking for?" She asked, there were plenty of trackers that had been turned on in the ship.  
"A liquid model chip, no wiring just a plasma-like liquid, never been used on a human before so it should be relatively easy... I think" I said, my teeth were slightly bared.

"Hmmm.." I heard the light humming of the woman's voice. I also heard something else I didn't like.  
"Hurry! I think we'll have problems if we stay here any longer!" I said, "I got the signal... but it's coming from inside the covenant's ship"

* * *

**_Isunusi_**

**_Halo. _End Log IV, -The Prison Brake.**

* * *

**RandR! No flames please!**


	5. Log V: Here she comes now

* * *

**Isunusi**

**_Halo._ Log V. -Here she comes now.**

* * *

**Isunusi's PoV**

"Well, maybe they got on a ship?" I asked, I was so used to fighting with my own kind I forgot that humans don't know common access.  
"Oh yeah... Sorry..." I proved myself correct at the next second when at least two dozen drones, jackals, grunts and elites came out through the door on the other side. "Oh great.." I said annoyed.

The ship to our left then moved onto the walkway crushing the rows of covenant that were coming for us, all was left was a few grunts and jackals and two drones, I laughed.  
"They did get on the ship!" I said happily. "Come on, let's get in to." I said signaling them to come out from the hallway, they were at the edge of it. They had they're guns ready believing they had a fight ahead.

They ran out behind me and I opened the ships hatch, soon there were all sorts of human guns in my face.  
"Whoa!" I said stopping, "That's right... I'm getting in a ship full of humans... not my own species..." I said, upon realizing my mistake for moving to fast Kenny stepped in with the demon.

"Let her in" Kenny said, the guns were still in my face.  
"Now!" A few pulled they're guns back but others didn't.  
"Listen, you either drop those guns or we'll stay here until you do!" Kenny demanding, they glanced at each other.  
"God dammit!" One said, Kenny got over to me giving me a hand in.  
"Thank you." I said stepping up what seemed to be a broken piece of metal, maybe to much weight at once.

The hatch closed and we took off.  
"Why the hell is an alien with us?!" A human shouted at what seemed to be a leader.  
"I don't know but Kenny better have a good reason to making us let it in." Another human said.  
"Great reason, this here _living being_ helped us out." He said, I only did a few things but gained praise easily.  
"So we repay _her_ by helping _her _back" He said firmly, he made emphasis on words that meant someone.  
I smiled. "Also... One more problem before we head out" I said.

Kenny who was standing across from me turned back to me.  
"What?" He asked. "I have to go to the controls to input the code that opens the force field that closes the ships in." I said, "Then get up there, quick" Kenny said and I ran through the humans crowd that I attracted.

I stopped before I entered the control room.  
"God humans are attracted to thing's their own mind can not comprehend..." I said shaking my head entering the control room, there was Admiral Keyes.  
He was trying to find out a way to get rid of the force field. "Admiral, allow me." I said sitting in the co-pilot seat.  
I typed in the code in my language so he was just watching in case he needed again sometime.

The force field opened and we jetted out.

"Wooo! Out of there!" I said spinning around in the round seat.  
"You seem quite happy to get out of there" A woman's voice said, Cortana.  
"Are you kidding? Of corse I am! I've been trapped listening to them nag about how young I am and how better they are." I said in annoyance.  
"I'm so happy to be free of all that" I spun around again, oh yeah, they could defiantly tell I was younger. Cortana giggled.  
"Admiral Keyes, how was you're stay?" She said rather sarcasticly. "Actually thanks to this young lady here at least half a day was rather nice." He joked glancing at me. "So you did like it? Glad to hear that" I smiled. I stood up.  
"Take a seat, I'm going to see Kenny now De- I mean.. Chief" I walked by him and left the three alone.

"There ya' are Isu!" Kenny said.  
"Kenny! We're out of here!" I said happily walking to him.  
"I can tell, these are the guys, you haven't got to see them all, Isu this is David '_DK' _Kaki" He nodded over to a darker skinned man, I nodded.  
"Koby '_Rocky' _Michel's" Another man just glanced at me.  
"Tony Rogers" He pointed to another guy, "and my brother Bret Jason" He pointed to another man, he had short brown hair just like Kenny's.

I smiled. "I'd say nice to meet you but it doesn't seem like a happy reunion..." I said, most of the humans Kenny introduced made some kind of mean face which symbolized _'go the hell away'_ face.  
"Ah. They'll get used to ya' sooner or later, hey Isu? Did Keyes tell ya' where we're goin'?" He asked.  
"No, I don't think he likes me, actually I am very sure he dislikes me" I said, rather hurt, I didn't know why besides that I did try to befriend him a little.  
"Ah. forget about Keyes, what about you? I'm interested in hearing about you!" He said sitting down, I walked to him and sat next to him.  
"Not much too tell, there's nothing truly interesting about me really, I actually am more fascinated by you and the humans, I wish to learn more of you're ways, I am so excited I have a chance!" I said.

He seemed to go into thought.  
"Alright then, every time I teach you something new about my race, you tell me something about you, deal?" I was surprised by him being so fast about coming up with this. I thought for a moment.  
"Shake on it?" He held his hand out to me. If I was human I'd be biting my lip, but thus I have none so I just made an unsure face.  
"Come on, it'll be fine, no tricks or loopholes" I smirked.  
"Fine, but you do one thing outside our deal and I make you regret it!" I smiled, he saw I was just joking and smiled to. "Same here"

* * *

**_Isunusi_**

**_Halo. _End Log V, -Here she comes now.**

* * *


	6. Log VI: Promise

* * *

**Isunusi**

**Halo. Log VI. - Promise**

* * *

**UNSC base.  
Location: Halo. Three days after AD. Keyes' rescue.**

I've been in this base for three days.  
No one likes me, but I expected that, I'm a covenant Elite they are the UNSC marines. I guess humans and Elites were never meant to get along.

I got up out of the bed yawned and streched out.  
Human rooms are so much better then the covenants.  
I got up and just fixed up some tears in my clothes, due to all the excitement from the rescue I had no time to grab any armor for fights or if I go into battle.

I walked out to room and stretched.  
They say once you wake up you should head to the cafeteria, that's what they call it, have breakfast then go to either your position in the UNSC or whatever you do.  
I have no position here, they don't accept other species I believe.

So I walked down to the cafeteria and the other humans just ignored me, either that or threw me death glares.  
No one here frightened me, they made me uncomfortable but they to not scare me.  
Actually, there is one, his name is Jerone Thomas, I've only been here three days and I already have someone who says they are going to kill me if they get the chance.

"Hey Isu." Kenny said. He walked up to me with two trays of food.  
"Here, got your for you." He said, I took it and smiled.  
"Thanks Kenny, say, what's happening today? Some of these guys seem like they are nervous about the upcoming awards." I was getting a bit more used to human slang, I even used it, of course that makes sense, I'm in a base of humans who speak the human language, normally anyone would do that.  
"Ha!" He laughed and we sat down. "Their always like that, always wondering what's gonna' happen, people around here bet on who's going to get a medal like it Chief going to get a bravery award? or something like that." He said, I laughed.  
"You guy's make bet's on a lot of things!" I smiled and ate up.  
After we finished Kenny said he'd take me to where the solder's getting the awards will be taken.

Well, we reached it and it was huge, an open room that seems like a mansion without walls.  
"Whoa..." I looked up, the ceiling must be about ten, fifteen stories high, at least.  
"I know, big room, we are right above the docking zone and the testing rooms." He said, I smiled as I walked over to the huge window looking out at space, on Halo.  
"Is there anything more beautiful then the glimmer of clean space." I said.  
"Besides the species learning to get along? Nah, nothing else." He looked out.

I always loved looking at vast landscapes of vast miles of empty space where no one can bother you, it seems quite peaceful to me.  
"Hey Isu, do you really believe that humans can get along?" I laughed. "At this rate?" I smiled and looked at him.  
"Never." I said as kindly as I could without insulting each others races.  
He looked a bit down. "Yeah, I guess your right." He said.  
I looked at him seriously. "What?" I asked. He looked back at me. "What do you mean what?" He asked back, I tilted my head.  
"I mean, you look a bit.. down, what's up?" Yeah, I got used to human slang words now.  
"From the start you sounded real hopeful about it, now you seem like the others." He said.  
"I'm like a human?" I asked. He looked at me up and down.  
"Not looks wise, you act like one, you're not different anymore." He said. I looked back outside.  
I sighed. "Kenny? Maybe..." I looked side to side, like trying to look for words in thin air.  
"Maybe I just act like a human... because I wish to have been with the humans for so long..." He looked to me. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, back home, back on my home planet not the covenant ships where I normally stayed, but my home planet, I was able to see holograms on Earth, the vast plains of grass, desert, water and people who are different in their own unique ways, not just the same sight over and over, the same person believing in the same thing again and again, it gets tiring." I said.  
"Your people like that?" He asked. "Yeah..." I looked down. "Most of them anyways..."

_**Flashback-----**_

_"Hey Isu, how are you today?" I heard a pleasant voice behind me say, I was looking out on the grassy lands.  
The hands of the on comer covered my eyes. "Guess who?" The male voice asked.  
I smiled and lightly laughed. "Hello my sweet brother Ruke." I said happily.  
"Hello Sun." He said walking up next to me, breathing in deeply then letting it out, a pleasant 'ah' came from his voice.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" He looked about. But something didn't seem quite right about it._

_"Absolutely, nothing better then seeing a landscape perfectly preserved." I closed my eyes and let my imagination wander._

_"Sun." He said putting his hand on my shoulder, "I..." He took a deep breath.  
"I have news, bad news, but before you say anything, please let me explain." He turned to me quickly.  
"I have been called into defend the Halo." He said, I turned to him even faster then he did to me.  
But! You must understand, I have a good reason to accept." He said.  
"You better speak now." I said, I hated the thought of him leaving, he was my only family left.  
"Father, he... He was a good fighter, never lost once, my reason is, I want to continue his great legacy of heroic deeds." He said._

_I backed away. "What if I lose you...?" I asked, he looked down, avoiding my scarred gaze, scarred by the death of all of my family.  
"What if... What if you die... like everyone else...?" I looked across the grasses, from the cliff side, it looked peaceful with no weapons or murder going around._

_"What if I'm left alone... again...?" I looked to him as he did me._

_**End flashback-----**_

"Kenny?" I called to him as he turned to leave.  
"Yeah?" He turned back around, about fifteen feet from me.  
"Can you make me a promise?" I looked back up to him. He looked confused, but concerned. "About what?" He calmly asked.  
"That you won't leave me alone...?" I must have looked saddened, he could tell and walk up to me.  
"Will you promise... you won't go to war and die... Like the rest of them...?" I felt overwhelmed with a sadness all too familiar.  
"Hey, Isu... what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Can you just... promise me? Please?" I shifted my eyes to avoid the gaze that my brother did me all those years ago, I haven't seen him since.  
"Yeah, sure... of course I won't" He said.  
He playfully punched my shoulder like he usually does whenever I get down or afraid. "Hey, cheer up Isu, I'm not going anywhere" I faked a smile.

I looked back out. "I'm off now, I have my position to fill now, see you later Isu" He walked away, into the shuttle that traveled around the ship.  
I stared out the glass wall, the details of space were unable to be beaten by anything, space could not be broken.

"No matter the species, no matter their personality, no matter how much you promise... You always will, like your ancestors like so many before you..." I sighed shaking my head lightly.  
"...Like everyone else... No one is different..."

* * *

**_Isunusi_**

**_Halo. _End Log VI. -Promise**

* * *

**RandR! No flames please!**


	7. Log VIII: First to the Fire

* * *

**Isunusi**

**Halo. Log VIII. - First to the Fire**

* * *

**UNSC base.**

I had readied a special outfit, one I would wear to the giving of the medal's at the awards, I wasn't sure what they called them.

I looked around, I saw out to the end of the hallway, it was Jerone, a marine commander that seemed to dislike me most of all, he was a Captain I think, still wasn't sure of that. I'm not sure of much, better start taking the deal up with Kenny on the trade we made.

I wanted to stear clear of him so I dodged his sight by ducking into another room.  
Which failed, I heard him tell the other marines to go on and leave him, I didn't particularly like that, usually it means something bad, even back at home they did that.

"I saw you kid." Everyone on the ship knew me, I was the only ex-covenant here, I guess you could say _ex_-covenant.  
I was still getting used to many of the human words and usage of them. I walked out slowly. "Captain Jerone." I said firmly.

"You've been avoiding me since you got here kid... why? You don't avoid anyone else now do you?" He tried his best to sound innocently, the voice he was speaking made me very uncomfortable, usually voices like this meant something bad, T'vvae spoke like this whenever he was in the mood for a good killing.  
"You know fine well why Jerone." I sneered at him.

"Oh, was it because I became a Captain for destroying the ship your father was on?" He said, "Exactly, I've known it was you for years Jerone, you left something a piece of metal, your _dog tag _as you call it, what a perfect word to describe a collar that belongs to a dog like you." I wanted nothing more then to end him for wrongfully destroying a ship that posed no threat to the UNSC.  
"Ah. I wondered where that ol' thing went, you still have it." He said, "Of course I do" I held it up, letting it dangle about.  
"Ah yes..." He tried to take it, I lifted it higher.

"Nah, ah, ah." I twisted it up and grasped it in my palm.  
"It's mine now." I said. "Legally that little piece of metal is mine" He wanted it back, guess it reminded him of the slaughter. His victory.  
"I will keep it." I said.

He sighed. "Isunusi, how do you think you will survive on with us if you constantly disobey orders from a commanding officer?" He said, smugly.  
"I swear on my father and my mother's grave I will kill you, either it be soon or it be later I shall prevail what my brother longed to do for years." I said.

"Hmm..." He thought on something.  
"If I can beat you in hand to hand combat, you'll give me that back and forget about getting the revenge." He said. I stopped an glared at the distasteful man in front of me.  
"What's in it for me?" I watched his movements. "You..." He thought.  
"You can get the revenge and gain full respect by all of the marines in this corp." He said.

He must've known I would do anything to gain these humans respect or at least trust, I wanted to help not demoralize them by making them think all the hard work they do is nothing.  
"Fine, you have a deal, if I win you die and I gain these humans respect, but how could I do that by killing one of their own?" I wondered what his plans were.  
"You are a pretty smart kid, I'm sure you can figure something out." He said, like it was a quote or just for fun. "So start thinking." He smirked.

"I just want you down, for good." I said. "Well then good, 'cause here we go." He turned around shooting bullets at me, two hit my robotic leg causing me to fall into the other hallway.  
The metal eventually repaired itself as I ran down the hall.  
"You said hand to hand!" I shouted.  
"I'm not dumb kid! I know you got more strength then I do." He fired again, thankfully I still have the cloaking, therefore I jumped into another hall and lifted myself onto the ceiling, allowing perfect invisibility.

He turned around the corner, aware of each dark corner, but not aware of the obvious. Not aware of the ceiling.  
He walked under me slowly I knocked him down and the gun snapped, sounded like a bullet got lodged inside of it and prevented it from shooting, either that or it's out of bullets.  
In both cases, it's good news for me, I held his hand above his head and we wrestled, rolling across the floor and beating each other into the walls.  
Eventually I could feel a very harsh and beating pain in my side, must of damaged something badly.

He found a way to push me off of him and he held his arm, I had knocked him up fairly badly.  
He started to run, "Oh no you don't!" I rushed up and sprinted, pushing myself off of the walls he ran into another room, I leaped at him, tackling him, in mid air we broke through a window and fell a about two stories down.  
It dislocated his arm and broke some more of my ribs.

I let out a painful roar and he just bit his tongue and kept fighting.  
We fought still, no matter our pain we punched and kicked our way into even more pain and hurt, until that is, marines came around.  
"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They repeated over and over. "Show that alien scum who's boss!" One shouted, more shouted bad things toward me, but I anticipated that.

"Give up Jerone, I _am _stronger, I _am _tougher and I have trained non-stop just so I could one day find you and kill you." I said hands around his throat, his hands half-way around mine, since I was bigger, I was stronger and I was on top he began loosing, quickly.  
"But you still..." He gripped my throat tighter. "Are not trained in..." He began gasping for more air."..all the ad-" He gasped. "-vanced fighting techniques."

His hands started to release from the grip he had, I was just about to get what I wanted, was it not for Admiral Keyes walking in.  
"Stop it! Both of you! You have a conflict take it out on the training dummies, not each other it won't us if we loose another Captain." Jerone got up rubbing his neck in an '_I was almost killed by another species who has no rank in the UNSC' _fashion, which made me smile.

"As for you." He looked at me. "If I catch you trying to kill anyone of my men again, I'll have you shot, you know the charges." He said, I was fairly mad now, I guess I know what Kenny was saying back on the covenant ship, _'When we're angry we tend to get like that' _is what he said when we were running across a room of dead covenant.

"Do you understand?" He said glaring at me. I didn't reply. "I said, do you understand." His voice sounded distasteful, how I wanted to remove his tongue and let him learn what it's like to get pushed around. "Aye, Admiral..." I said turning away.

After the crowd had left I was just standing there, I hung my head and walked back to my room, I fell on my bed, tired and aching from the fight, my side began hurting badly again.

"What happened back there!?" I heard Kenny question confused, he was worried and angry himself.  
"Nothing, forget it" I said trying to work the pain out of my side. I always had the medical supplies to fix things but now I don't so I have to do what I did years and years ago, work the pain out by pushing it out. Tensing it, causing my body to get used to it and forget about it.  
"Nothing? You almost killed the Cap'!" He said closing the door and walking to me. "Isu? What's wrong?" He was worried.

"That man Kenny..." I turned to him and sat up. "That's Private Jerone! The same man who killed my father in the explosion all those years ago, my brother swore to kill him for it." I said, Kenny seemed taken back.  
"I have his '_dog tag' _here, I have kept it with me since that day, I have never let it go." I clenched it in my fists tighter.

"Cap'... Private? That was six... ten years ago! I knew they said he was ordered to evac-" He stopped.  
"He disobeyed strict order's from General Cody! He was ordered to disengage the enemy, Keyes said they had men up there and Cody didn't want them all dead... He was awarded when the squad called in saying they were dead anyways... I knew there was something wrong! The recording of the squad was never found I knew it!" He said in surprise.  
"Yes, I was evacuated outside the ship when it was destroyed, I saw the squad, they were fine, in fact... they were winning and that's what scared me the most until the ship blew up." I said, I was very worried about my father in that battle, I was so young.

"Isunusi! You know what this means? He could be discharged from the UNSC and placed in jail for this! Killing other marine's for his own personal gain? That against the law" He trying to explain to me the ways of the humans law.  
"Who would believe a specie they fight against? One that has already tried to kill one of their own... for her own personal gain." I said, I was referring to how I lowered myself to his level.  
Personal gain is something you do not want to follow.  
"Isu! My dad was up there also! I want nothing more right now then for Jerone to get what he rightfully deserves." He did, he wanted it as much as I.  
He began walking out the door. "I'm going to report this to Keyes right now." He said turning around.  
"Wait. You cannot!" I said, "Why not?" I stood up, suddenly my side began hurting and I got a reading that my robotic leg's energy was low so I collapsed, thankfully Kenny saved the hard fall in time.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.

I faked a smile and tensed up every inch of me.  
"Damn leg... Hurts like hell when it's out of energy" I said. Kenny went into thought while helping me back to sitting down, I rubbed my side as he thought for about five minutes then spoke.  
"Cortana, she can fix your leg." He said. "Cortana? She's that A.I right? I haven't spoken too her since we escaped from the ship." I snared at the pain my robotic left leg was sending in.  
"Come on, let's go see if Cortana can fix this" He walked up too me lifting my arm around his neck and his arm around my side, I hissed at how he grabbed it.  
"Feels like something is loose in there Isu.'" He said. "We'll get that checked out by the medic's after we talk to Cortana." He said, I nodded.

It was a better idea to get my lef fixed first then my side, my rib's didn't hurt half as bad as the loose electricity did from my robotic features.

We walked out the room, more like he walked I limped.  
Passing by some people who just ignored us we eventually came across a female human marine who offered to help.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked as we walked on, she was to my right and Kenny was on my left.  
"Isu here is hurt, taking her to Cortana" He said blandly, no sudden interest in the female walking next to us.  
"Here, let me help." She said rapping my right arm around her neck and her arm around my side, like what Kenny did, which made it easier to walk, granted I was a few inches taller then them, it still helped.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help very much." I said, she smiled and nodded.  
"No prob, you a prisoner? I haven't heard of the UNSC taking prisoners in yet." It was understandable that she thought that, my people are the people they are fighting.  
"No, I am just someone who got caught up in the battle" I said.  
"Oh really? I guess then, glad to have you here!" She was quite friendly really.

"Oh! Where are my manner's? I'm Gwen Hiroson." She said.  
"I'm Kenny Jason, this here is Isunusi." He said accepting her in a bit, still unsure about her intentions.  
"So, to Cortana?" She looked at me.  
"Yeah, Isu's leg is robotic so we need Cortana to fix it." He answered.  
"Make's sense" She replied, I think I was totally ignored, maybe talked about but not really talked to.

Well, we reached where Cortana usually is, or where the marine said she was.

She was there and busy talking to the Master Chief, who I no longer called '_demon' _Kenny explained to me that he is the only hope for the entire human race. What a burden to be carrying, the world depends on that one man and he is no different then the others, he just wears better armor.

* * *

**_Isunusi_**

**_Halo. _End Log VIII. -First to the Fire**

* * *


	8. Log IX: Fixed

* * *

**Isunusi**

**_Halo._ Log IX. -Fixed**

**-Typing in bold like this means 'in another language'-**

* * *

"How did it happen again?" A surprised yet entertianed Cortana said.  
"Fighting, we told you that already." Kenny said, I giggled while Gwen did with me, we had been sharing whispering conversation's ever since Cortana and Chief got a kick out of the explaination Kenny gave them.

"Do you think this'll end?" Gwen whispered to me. "Nah... Not until Kenny finally screams it." We laughed.

"Come on Kenny, let's go, really want to get my side fixed also." I said.  
"Side?" Cortana asked.  
"Oh! Right, sorry Isu, let's get" He said walking up to me.  
"What's wrong now? Fall off a few stories?" Cortana said. I stopped walking, she was joking of course, but I decided to anwser.  
"Actually... yes" I answered and we walked out of the room while Cortana and Chief talked.

"So... What really happened over there Isu?" Gwen asked. I looked at Kenny.  
"Just.. a misunderstanding, that's all." I anwsered. She shruged.  
"Eh. Happens, especially when it's two different species." I laughed.  
"Yes it does." We walked to the infirmary I think, where the doctors tried their best to patch me up, as the human's say.

**_afterwards---_**

"There, best as we can do." One said. "Not sure how your species work but, from my understanding it's relatively close too ours.. in a sense." He smiled, then we left.

"That went smoother then I first anticipated." I said.  
"Yeah, I thought they'd have a huge problem!" Kenny said.  
"How's it feel?" He asked.  
"Stings, but better, a lot better." He smiled as well as Gwen did.  
"Good to hear... Now, let's get you situated with clothing and people to avoid." He said.

He led me into another room where armor and under armor mesh was kept, he went to go speak with another.

"So Isunusi, you have a last name, or do your species name not work like that?" Gwen asked.  
"Nah, ah, ah, told you already, I don't give my full name out just to anyone!" I said, my race believed in giving our full names and our titles to only the bravest of fighters, so I'll continue that way.

"What position are you in here at the UNSC?" She smiled. "I'm a-" Cutting off their conversation an explosion came and knocked us down.  
I was thrown forward as well as Gwen, but I caught her before she hit the weapon holder, it had a sharp and hard end, could've really hurt her.  
Kenny landed on me causing me to loose my breath.  
"Ow..." I said. Gwen was on my side rubbing her head from seeing what she would've landed on, Kenny was on me pushing himself up. "That really hurt you know it?" I shook my head.  
We all got up. "Thanks for the save Isu, I could've been killed with that damn knife sticking out like that!" She said.  
"It was a knife..." I looked at the weapons holder.  
"Well wadda' know.. it is.." I said thinking '_It's a good thing I have good reflexes...'_ I thought looking at the knife.

"Come on Isu, Gwen, we gotta' get some kind of gun, now! Something just hit us I know it!" Kenny said.

We rushed and got some guns, I was particularly new at the weapons so Kenny and Gwen had to show me how to reload and which bullets go to which gun, how I hold it properly when firing. That stuff.  
Soon I got the weapons I preferred and we moved on.  
We rushed to where Kenny got the co-ordinances from.  
We took cover, like normal, like when I fought on the field...

_**Flashback----**_

_I hid behind the large rock, the cliff next to where I was standing made me very uneasy.  
I was worried some human might shoot a large gun at me and blow me off it._

_I was new at this, I was a last resort, meaning, when all other teams had been eliminated I was sent out with another team._

_I had no clue how to fight correctly, all I knew to do was fire, let your rifle cool down and don't die. Don't get killed I mean._

_"What do we do? There's more of them then us!" I shouted to our leader, he was a very mighty leader._

_"Stand your ground, coward!" He hissed. I was right, we didn't have a chance against a full army of those humans, they might be weaker but they do become overwhelming when there's two dozen of them.  
We fight in the name of Truth, Regret and Mercy!" The prophets, their titles or names.  
Choose one, address them by anything else and your dead anyways._

_I was terrified, I couldn't breathe properly, too heavy, too tense, I think I'm going to die here!  
__I was sheaking terribly, so worried that I would die._

_A human raced up, covered by other human weapon's firing at us, he placed something on the ground and ran away, I waited there until I was thrown forward, off the cliff side.  
__I heard someone shout "Explosives!" As I fell._

_After that, nothing, blackness, I was either dead or really hurt. I'm not sure... No, I'm alive._

_Damn._

_**End Flashback----**_

I was frozen, worried I was going to get blown off of something again, hurt or... Kenny might get hurt.

I didn't want that, so I made sure my gun was loaded to the max, took a deep breath and looked behind me, the covenant, my team was rushing in.

"Oh no... They must think I'm a prisoner... no... they can't can they?" I remembered the day we were escaping.

The only ones who saw me escaping _with _them are dead, the others must think the humans took me for intel. Their coming for me!

"Kenny!" I rushed over to him.  
"Kenny! This is my group! The ones I usualy worked with!" I said, he stood up unloading a round then began reloading.  
"I thought you said you were too young!" He shouted over the firing bullets, they were quite loud.  
"I was a last resort! I wasn't meant to go out on the field but when things got to heavy, to hard they'd send me in with another group!" I looked out the window.

Seeing only a few landed Banshee's I instantly understood. They were here to get me, by themselves, because their my friends.

"Isu?! Isunusi!? Where are you going!?" Kenny shouted as I ran around the side of the battle area.  
"Vent.. vent.. vent.. where the hell is it?" I looked to my right. "Ah." I tore the grate off of it and climbed in.  
I reached the end where my team was fighting, from their angle I could see how they must feel, they are overpowered and outnumbered by dozens and dozens of humans.

"Ch'me! Where are you?" I called out, suddenly I found him. "Ch'me! Come here!" I called to him, Ch'me came up to me.  
"Isunusi! I was so worried something happened to you!" He grabbed my arms but loosely and pushed me against a wall, for my own protection from the guns of the humans.  
"Keep down, these humans aim very well." He chuckled.  
"What are you doing here Ch'me?" I asked.  
"Rescuing you of course, what does it look like?" He awswered with a smile on his face, knowing I was here must be a very large relief.

"It looks like your trying to kill my friends!" I said. Hit him like a brick, a human would say.  
"Friends? '_Friends'_? We, me, Ol'bay and the rest of this group are your friends!" He seemed extremely worried.  
"I know you are Ch'me, trust me, I know that, but these humans, they have accepted me... to a certain extent..." I shook my head, only the ones from the rescue accepted me.  
"But.. I have friends here, human friends like... Kenny... Gwen, I wish I could say Keyes but I really think he doesn't like me, but there are others who have come up to me and acted as if I was one of them, kind and caring I like humans! Their nothing like the brutes or the Prophets!" They all disgusted me, I never liked them one bit.  
"Don't say that! The Prophets will lead us to victory! As for the brutes.. say what you will about them, their revolting monsters." Ch'me said.  
"No, Ch'me! No! Can't you see? The Prophets are leading us to our fate! They promise victory but all we gain is more death! They brought the brutes! Those three Prophets, Truth, Regret, Mercy, all of them! They are worthless monsters bent on their own power and rule over us!" I shouted, those Prophets were terrible.

"Isu! Listen to me now, Prophets are bent and twisted, but the humans are worse for killing us, Prophets don't help nor do these humans, they are both monsters." He looks up to the fight that raged.  
He saw Chief. "Look. You even fight aside the Demon" He said.  
"His name is John, his title is Master Chief! Not Demon! He's not a Demon! He's only helping the humans, because he is one!" I stated the obvious.  
"He's barely human, he is a demon! You have forgotten I watched my brothers be slaughtered by the Demon." His brothers, killed by Chief.  
"No! You don't understand Ch'me... Chief's a friend, I met him, I talked with him, not much but I have... He's not a bad guy, he just wants to help his kind..." I hung my head sadly, Ch'me could never understand.  
"Life isn't wrapped around your brothers death Ch'me... It was his fault.." Ch'me bashed me up against the wall hard growling, very angry he was.  
"They ran into cross fire and paid the price..." I finished.  
"Isunusi, you have said... you have... spoken the truth... I cannot deny my brothers fault, for it would be wrong of me to disagree." He let me down.  
"Isun, you are my friend, I am sorry, I shall call off our team" He said. I sighed in relief. "Thank you Ch'me" He walked away.

In our language he ordered the others to cease fire.  
I walked out, the humans readied their guns to fire but Kenny told them no, said it was me.  
"Isu!" He began running up to me. "Hey Kenny." I said.  
"What happened? Why'd they stop?" He asked looking behind me.  
"They came for me Kenny, not to fight, not an ambush of any sort, the leader is Ch'me, an old friend of mine, as well as half of the team." I said.  
"You know them? You convinced them to stop? Thank God! I didn't want to shoot down any of your own species, thought that might form up a big problem eventually." We laughed. "If anyone ever attacks my friends, I'll give my friends full permission to fight back, it's either that or I'll take them down." I said. We continued laughing.

"Come Isun, we leave now." Ch'me said walking up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder, the humans walked out of their cover, guns still ready to fire.  
"I'm not leaving Ch'me, I had told you that already." I said.  
"I'm not leaving without you." He said.  
"I'm staying, my friend is here and I really want to be with him." I looked at Ch'me, the team was coming up behind me.

"Isun!" O'lbay said jogging up behind me, "Where have you been?" He asked. "Right here." I said, he gave me a brief hug and smiled.  
"It's good to see you again, been years!" He chuckled. "Too long for my tastes." I answered.

"What's going on here?" Keyes asked. "Sir!" Kenny said moving out of his way.  
"Commander Keyes sir, this Ch'me and Ol'bay, J'rek and Takentak, all good friends, only came here to try and rescue me and found out, I didn't need rescusing, no worries anymore." I said. "Hm." He thought.

"Ch'me, it's time to go, I'll see you some other time, I'm busy right now." I said.  
"I'm not leaving, if you stay I stay, I've been looking for you for too long, now I find you and your going to tell me to leave? Not going to happen anytime soon."  
"You have to leave, this is the UNSC base, human base, not covenant." I said. "I see no signs nor markings that prevent our stay." He said.  
**"Yes you do, Keyes is a living example" **I said, in our language.  
"**Oh well, nothing will seperate me from you, we are two very good friends, nothing will sway me." **He said. I sighed.  
"He wants to stay, in order to keep me safe as always, as he says" I told Keyes.

"No, one is enough" He said. "**No" **I told Ch'me. "**Yes" **He answered.  
"You can talk to him, nothing I can do, he won't allow himself leave." I told him again.  
"I said no, it's bad for moral, and it causes problems with our solders." Keyes answered. "Then we'll be near." Ch'me said.  
"We'll stay near, in our own ship." He said. "Ch'me no, you can't-"."-Of course I can Isun and I will."

Oh great, this will be a long adventure, even longer with Ch'me around.  
Sometimes, Ch'me makes me want to tear my own mandibles from my head.

* * *

**_Isunusi_**

**_Halo. _End Log IX, -Fixed**

* * *


	9. Log IIX: Laughing Matter

******

* * *

**

Isunusi.

_Halo. _Log IIX. - Laughing Matter

-Typing in bold means another language-

* * *

"That is odd." Chief said, we looked out the window as we saw Ch'me's ship outside. I smiled.  
"That's a true friend." I said. "Hey!" Kenny playfully punched my arm. I giggled.  
"There is a difference between _good_ and_ true _but Kenny, you're neither... you're great." I said, he smiled.  
"More like it!" He laughed. "That's the coolest thing ever!" Gwen said happily.  
"Glad you like it, I can still remember flying with that ship..." I said.  
"Really? When?" Kenny asked.  
"It was long time ago, too long ago." I said.  
"Hey, Isu, have any stories from your experience with the covenant?" Gwen asked.  
"Now that's something I'd like to hear." A solder said.  
"Yeah, we get war stories from our point of view, what about yours?" Another solder said.  
"Well... I told you I wasn't normally on the field, I was inside helping the injured." I said. "But you were in some." Kenny said.  
"Yeah, I was" I sighed. "Alright, fine, lets go find somewhere to sit and I'll tell you some of my stories." I said.  
"Call us when you find a place Kenny, we'll go get something to drink and eat." A solder said. They left.

"Come on Isu, let's find a place to gather the group together." He said, "I've got just the place!" Gwen said.

**_Later..._**

"Wow" I said. "Yeah... wow." Kenny said.  
"Glad you two like it!" Gwen smiled. It was a large room with seats all around, each seat going higher to create a perfect echo.  
"What are you going to tell us about tonight?" Gwen asked.  
"Probably something that involves your Chief... Apparently the solder's here like that sort of thing." I said.  
"Yeah, but talk about what you want! I mean, don't get caught up in what we want." Kenny said. I nodded. "Oh don't worry, I'm not." I smiled.

"Well, I'll call the guy's down." Gwen said, she walked up the stairs and out of the room. It must have been an old conference room or something.

"Hey Isu, how come you wear that?" He pointed to the dog tag I was wearing, it was Jerone's dog tag.  
I walked up to him and showed him the name. "Oh." He said, he already knew about Jerone, him and I discussed it not long ago.

"Do you think our father's met?" He asked as we sat down, I was sitting on the chair in the center so everyone could see me and hear me while I was telling the stories. He was to my left.  
"I mean, I know it's impossible that they actually spoke to each other but... Do you think maybe... that they had fought each other or at least saw each other?" He asked. I was a little shocked by the question, I straightened my posture and lifted my head straight up.  
I got up and sat next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.  
"Possibly, maybe they were in the same part of the ship and they saw each other." I answered.  
"Yeah, that be really neat." He said smiling, I smiled back.

Then the door opened and a bristle of voices as well. "I'm Baaaaack!" Gwen sang walking down the stairs to us.  
"Well guys! Come on!" She waved them over. "We're comin'!" One answered.

I got up and sat in the center seat again.

The humans found their own seat to sit in, either it be next to someone they know or not.  
"I didn't think I'd attract such a crowd." I said. "Well, I came then they did." Chief said, I looked to my right, he was about six, seven feet from me. I smiled.  
"You really are famous." I said. He nodded. "Here too" Cortana said, I smiled.  
"Glad to have you with us." I said. "Hey, glad to be here, took some real convincing to get Keyes to let me come." She appeared on a stand next to me. I jumped, wasn't expecting that, then laughed at myself.

"Come on! We wanna' hear it!" Someone shouted from the crowd. "Fine... let's see..." I thought for a moment.

"Well, this day wasn't exactly exciting, more like scary to me..."

---------------_Flashback,  
-when typing with this underline, means that's what Isunusi is saying while telling the story-_

_"Well, it was like most days, except we didn't plan for such a strong attack..."_

_"Hello Isun." Ol'bay said smiling, he was always in a good mood. I nodded to him.  
"Ol'bay, how goes the day?" I asked.  
"Slow, quiet, T'vvae is still his normal paranoid self." He said chuckling.  
"Makes sense really, you know how he watches his back for hours just to make sure what happened to his brothers doesn't happen to him." I said looking at T'vvae who was looking out over a cliff side. Ol'bay sighed.  
"I guess your right Isun, T'vvae was really hit hard, I have to admit it, I'll miss his old self." Ol'__bay said. I nodded in agreement._

_"Tell me Isun, when you get back home, what will you do? With your brother gone missing now." He asked.  
__I thought about it. "I don't know 'Bay, everything I've done recently is about my-" We could fell the vibrations and hear the noise of an explosion.  
"-What was it?" I asked looking around for signs of an explosion or fire._

Then another explosion came and _I was thrown forward into a tree, near where Ol'__bay was sitting._

_"Isunusi!" I heard him call.._

_"We looked behind us and there was dozens upon dozens of humans, racing up to fight... but what I never knew was how they found us, how they were not occupied by the Covenant only a hundred miles from here, because that is where they came from..."_

_I grabbed a plasma rifle and dived behind a broken down ruin wall. "Ol'bay! This way!" I called him over, so many explosions, he couldn't hear me. I called again.  
"Ol'bay! Ol'bay! Over here, come here!" I called, still he could not see nor hear me. I sighed, I'd have to go after him._

_"Isunusi! Ensure the rest have weapons!" T'vvae said, "But Ol'ba-" "That's an order Isunusi!" He demanded. I looked to Ol'bay, he was becoming overwhelmed by humans, I looked back at T'vvae.  
"I'm am truly sorry! But I cannot allow my only friend here to die!" I raced to Ol'bay, kicking a human away, "Isun!" He said surprised.  
"What are you doing!?" He fired, I did too. "Saving you, go to the ruins! I'll cover you!" He nodded._

_"He knew me like Ch'me, he knew I'd never leave behind a friend, he knew that no matter what, until he took off to the ruins where I could see I would not ever have moved."_

_I saw him hide behind the ruin walls after rushing into the massive halls. I smiled.  
"Never shall one take my friend in such manner!" I jumped back firing at the humans._

_"But I was shot, twice it hit my leg, once in my shoulder, once in my side, but I didn't notice, I was too busy getting them all out... even if it wasn't my job."_

_They all ran into the ruins, taking cover. The humans picked off the ones that didn't make it into the ruins in time. A terrible sight.  
"Isunusi!" I heard T'vvae shout while I was sitting down, leaning on the wall entirely out of breath.  
"Why didn't you follow my orders?" He kneeled in front of me with a very angry glare. "I had to help Ol'bay... He was in danger, hurt." I said.  
"My orders out rule your feelings!" He said.  
"But orders out of fear break all that, you feared them, you acted too quickly without thinking of the group..." I sighed.  
"If I had done what you asked of me... We would have surely been dead, I got them to safety..." I growled in pain. "... I did the right thing" I said._

_"Suddenly, T'vvae became increasingly and dangerously angry with me, he had grabbed the protective armor off of me and left me with nothing but simple clothes, without the armor he knew I wouldn't last long against so many."_

_He walked away with my armor piece, I hung my head down.  
"That was a brave thing you did Isun and I can speak for us all, we do appreciate it." Ol'bay sat next to me.  
"We're not out of this yet." I said. "Maybe not but, when T'vvae gives the order..." He leaned in closer to me, whispering.  
"Which I hate just as much as you do..." Then sat back up against the wall.  
"We'll be out and once we tell the superiors, you'll be the hero here." He said with a smile._

_"Move it! We need to leave, now!" Tacvv ordered.  
"Well, there we go." He said, helping me get up. "Your bleeding" He said.  
"So I noticed..." I grabbed my shoulder and right side. "Here." He threw my arm around his neck and he helped me out._

_"'Bay...?" He glanced at me, then back to the ruins path and nodded. "Where did the protecting warriors go? Shouldn't the humans had been busy with them?" I asked. He shrugged. "No idea at this moment I am afraid." He answered._

_"We reached the end of the ruins, the humans were close behind."_

_Ol'bay wasn't a fighter, he was just an engineer, he couldn't fight much.  
He saw a human, he started running some-what with me still leaning on him. He looked behind again seeing humans fighting the group, the back to his path where he saw the cliff edge and stopped right before falling off of it.  
"'Bay? What are you doing?" I asked.  
"I can't fight! You know that, I don't like it... Especially when my training only covers machines!" He said, he hid behind a rock with me next to him, he looked back again, then sitting next to me.  
"We're in very bad trouble here Isun." He said grabbing a plasma rilfe, I did too._

_"Ol'bay wasn't trained in fighting in any combat, he was only trained in disabling machines, blowing them up or cracking codes... but not in rifles."_

_T'vvae was in trouble. I heard Ol'bay sigh. "Isunusi?" I looked at him again, the wounds started to really hurt.  
"Yes. Ol'bay?" I could also hear our group getting closer to the rock with every firing weapon.  
"Can I ask you, after this, when we go back you and I will leave, together?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Of course, they can live without our help Ol'bay." I said._

_"Ol'bay, Ch'me, Raxxu, Follow me! Isunusi, Arwan and Valm, stay here!" T'vvae ordered, Ol'bay got up.  
"I'll be back for you." He said, I smiled. "Get going! T'vvae isn't very patient!" I said, he ran off, I gave him cover fire. Arw' and Valm were good fighters, best among us._

_"Isun! Stay there." Arw', who would be my temporary leader, said. I nodded, looking back I saw armies of humans rushing up only to taste more blood.  
"Do these humans ever have to release their weapons for cooling!?" Valm shouted over the very loud sounds of human rifles. We laughed, "Apparently not!" I answered._

_Then an energy sword was on, we could hear it, but it wasn't of ours. It was the demon's sword._

_Arwan tried to hold him off, but he failed and the demon killed him, "Arwan!" Valm called, they were close friends, almost family.  
"Valm stay down! Don't-" To late he ran up with the intention of killing the demon in one glorious blow, the demon turned to quickly, killed him, then I was left alone._

_I saw it, I was terrified, knowing that if they found me I would be next, no second thoughts. So I threw multiple grenades, as if there was more then just me, from different directions.  
__"Grenades!" One shouted, they dived for cover, then the explosion shook the ground, dust flew everywhere, I knew, if T'vvae was here he would have told me to 'Stand your ground coward!' but he wasn't here, which put me in a bad position, a human ran up clicking something then putting in on the other side of the rock, then ran away._

_"Soon enough another explosion, bigger then the last, throwing me foward and forcing me off the cliff side, after that I woke up in a small hut."_

_I fell off the cliff side trying my best to grab onto a branch, but I fell and everything went black._

_EndFlashback----_

"It was a short battle I know, but it was my favorite, because it got me thinking about how quickly life can be taken from you, I changed right after that." I said.

"That how you lost your leg?" A solder said. "Nah, I lost it by facing the Parasite." I said. "You faced it before?" He asked.  
"Yeah, not fun" I slightly shivered.

"Alright, it's late story-time is over, I'll come back some time to tell you all again but not now, sleep well." I said standing up and stretching. Everyone started getting up and walking away, talking.

"Hey Isu." Kenny said. "Hey Kenny." I smiled then yawned.  
"Good story by the way, but I wanted to tell you that description of the land was pretty familiar to me some reason." He said, "Hey you two!" Gwen said jogging out of the crowd.  
"I'm heading off to sleep, wanted to say night before I left." She smiled. "Goodnight Gwen, sleep well." I said, she nodded, then hugged me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't move a muscle. I just stared forward, wondering why she did that. Then she let go and waved bye.  
"Hey Isu? What's wrong?" Kenny asked, I shook my head. "Nothing, just tired, I'll see you later Kenny." I slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

It isn't that I have a problem with hugs or friendly gestures, but it's that I could see myself become what T'vvae deemed heresy, I could never go back if they found this out.

I was a heretic? That means I'm against my people, but with the humans.

This will not bode well.

* * *

**_Halo. _Log IIX. - Laughing Matter.**


	10. Log X: Monsters

**Isunusi.**

**_Halo. _Log X. - Monsters.**

**-typing in bold means another language-**

* * *

**One Week later; morning...**

I awoke in the humans style bed, which was amazingly comfortable.

It's comfort made me want to lay in it's warmth for the entire day, but alas I could not do such a thing.

I sat up looking around the room, medium sized room, not as big as the young sangheili room's on the ship.  
Wow.  
I had not addressed my species since I was young... Very young, I am a sangheili, not an '_Elite' _nor any of the Covenant army positions, I have no specialization but my healing and my undying love for other species including human and Jiralhanae.

I walked up to the restroom, where apparently most humans do their cleaning and hygiene, I looked at the right side of my face, a short scar that ran from the end of my skull to my mouth was healed over with slight visibility. Aggravating... War I mean.

I sighed.

I turned around and saw Gwen.  
She had a grave look upon her face, one that signaled a bad news or a dowry tale.  
"Chief and Cortana called us in, apparently Keyes has gone missing during his mission." She said, with a gulp she swallowed her emotions, apparently Keyes meant something more on this ship then a normal Captain.

What I've heard, he's a hero, a hero amongst dying men.

I nodded once and turned back to the mirror, all I can see is myself, a young and foolish female who's made a bad decision? Or a young sangheili who's roamed where no other has dared? Brave or foolish? And why am I regretting this now?

I turned to Gwen, following her.

The marines, the pilots the healers and the engineers. All dull, without life as the words and facts of Keyes' disappearance came. Most marines shot death glares at me, like it was my fault...

I sighed again.

Gwen and I reached the bridge where Keyes had always commanded the Marines to do this or do that. Warfare wise I mean.  
"Isunusi." Cortana said turning to me from her holographic display, then to Master Chief. "Cortana, Master Chief." I greeted as I approached.  
Chief looked towards the marines that surrounded him, Cortana began.  
"All right marines, Keyes is missing, supposedly back where we rescued him first, with Isunusi, we need to make up a team to go in a get Keyes." She said. "Chief is going naturally, Tony and Val are going too." She said, She listed some names, although I wasn't quite sure why I was there...  
"Isunusi." Chief said. "Your coming." He stated simply. I blinked.  
"What?" I said rather... stupidly, I wasn't sure how I should respond.  
"We want to get in and out a quick as possible with Keyes and his squad." Cortana answered.  
"You destroyed everything on the ship!" I said to Chief.  
"Yeah, but the Flood's managed to get a hold of it." He pointed out. "Flood! Flood? I can't fight Flood I can barely fight!" I argued.  
"You're also the only one who knows the ship, give us directions and we'll leave before they ever reach you" Cortana said.

I though for a moment.

"But I'm too young." I tried to get out of it.  
"No, your not, you handled yourself when you were captured for betrayal, helped us and Keyes, I'm sure you can give a few directions to a couple of marines." Cortana argued back. I nodded.  
"Fine, if I die you have to deal with my brother." I smiled. If my brother found out I died helping the humans under force, he'd kill as many as possible, he was always protective.

"Good, marines! You heard me, protect Isunusi with your lives." She said.  
"Yes, ma'am." They said. "Grab your gear and move out." She pointed. Master Chief grabbed Cortana and put her into his helmet.

"Okay Isunusi, we'll be guarding you through the whole thing, stay near us and you'll be fine." Cortana stated.  
She thought for a moment. "You need a gun..."

**Several hours later...**

We had just gotten off of the Pelican. Good Prophet! These names are strange!  
Warthog? What in the seven hell's convinced them to call their vehicle after a fat and violent pig?!

Well, we entered near the ship, I had noticed it was dark and damp... with dead sangheili and unggoy...

I shivered, with so many of mine dead and blood that ran halfway up my leg... Staining my feet to my knees with the blood of my kin.  
Revolting.

Chief guided us in safely when we reached a large circle room where my team usually dropped off our own vehicles and our own tanks, "Isunusi, take the lead." Chief said, I walked in front of him. "He should be in the secondary control room." Cortana said, she had tracked Keyes, just with the Flood as they called them interference she couldn't get the halls and such clear.

I closed my eyes and thought, when I had to learn the hallways, what ways were shortest..?

Left through the hallway and out into the _garage_as they'd call it, through the other side and to the gravi-lift, up three stories and through the hallway to the right... go though the rounding walkway and to the secondary control room.  
Sounds easy enough.

"Alright, got it." I said. I jogged with the marines and Chief close behind.

It's funny really, back when I met Kenny during the escape I was so terrified of Master Chief that I was afraid he'd shoot me... How funny... Now Kenny, Gwen and I speak to him as if... as if I'm one of them...

I looked around, the blood of other sangheili, kig-yar, unggoy and even jiralhanae... made me sickened... and saddened.

I could barely stand the rancid smell of rotting corpses, I wasn't and haven't been trained for this, no one has ever acknowledged the idea, the sick, twisted and revolting idea that maybe, just maybe we'd or they'd all die being ripping apart by the Parasite or worse, becoming one...

I stopped and fell to my knee's as Kenny and Chief ran up to my left and right sides holding my shoulders as I noticed, I knew more then half of the Covenant aboard this ship. friends, good ones.  
"Isu? Isu, are you alright?" Kenny asked. "I'm not reading any signs of infection and I didn't see any infection forms." Cortana said, I wished to answer but I couldn't bare the smell of their blood, I could taste it and it disgusted me.  
"Fine..." I answered quickly. Gasping almost, like I couldn't breath... Well, I couldn't actually.  
"Then what's the..." Kenny stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh, right." He had noticed or guessed that it was difficult for me to be around so many of my own that were brutally killed. I would have too if I were to have stayed I'd have died with them.  
"Sorry, I'm used to it not being a problem." Kenny nodded and rubbed my shoulder. Chief nodded, as if he knew already, which no doubt he did. "What? What is it?" Cortana had asked.

I ignored it and stood while the other marines were watching each corner and everything that had moved. "Let's go" I walked forward.

I think I left Kenny in a more confused state then anything, yes he understood what was bothering me, but not why I was trying to ignore it, why I was pretending it wasn't there.

Chief just followed near me, on my shoulder as did Kenny, it seemed as if Chief started trying to protect my as if I was Cortana, like I was important, he had lately asked me about my culture and my race, he now knew the names and different cultures and I believe he know's me as well as Kenny and Gwen now.  
I guess he's become part of our weird family? Kenny the brave human that decided the typical wasn't enough and Gwen the woman who came out of thin air. My short description? No idea, I don't even know myself.

"Beyond this door is the garage, there's bound to be Parasite in here, it's open from all directions which means it's dangerous with little to no cover, but there is another way although it's longer, or shall we continue the short route?" I asked looking at Chief, he was the commander after all. He thought, as did Cortana.  
"Continue, we can keep you under cover." He replied, he's a man who would never sway from this type of war, the tough kind.

I nodded. Kenny seemed uneasy but Cortana agreed.  
"Chief's fought the Flood before, if he could beat it by himself once, I'm sure he can beat it with a team standing with him." Cortana stated. The marines agreed also, seeming to like the compliment in disguise by Cortana.  
"Well then." I entered the code to access the doors. "In we go." I started to walk forward, quickly being interrupted by Chief's hand.  
"I'll go first." He moved in front of me. "Stay close on my back." I stood maybe and inch away from him as the marines got into a formation, unsure of what it was though, I knew it was some kind.

Chief quickly looked around the higher reaches of the room, taking a quick glance at each and every vent, hole and door. He signaled for two marines to get up against the two pillars, which they did.

I heard scratching, my hearing being far more... enhanced then humans I knew where the Parasite was coming from and what it was doing, "It's taking the hall pipes! Behind us!" I turned around, and just as sudden as I said that infection Parasites jumped from inside the broken hall pipes and leaped toward us.  
"Walkways! Combat forms!" I said pointing above, even though I do not have training against the Parasite, I do know the different Parasitic forms.

"Stay behind me." Chief said pulling me behind him against a pillar. "Kenny!" I called to Kenny as he shot down two combat parasites.  
"Isu, stay with Chief!" He demanded. He never did that. I was tight against the pillar and Chief, he was being extra protective of me now. I was the best way to get Keyes back.

The infection Parasites taken care of, Chief turned to the combat and carrier's. "Shoot their centers, that's their heads without that they can't come to you." I said, Chief shot the infected center of the carrier, it'd swayed and exploded away from the marines. I knew Chief appreciated the help, but I think he preferred me to refrain or avoid speaking as he fought them off.

I looked behind the pillar which was near a wall. The only thing I saw was a claw then the wall, I looked up seeing waves upon waves of infection leaping onto me, I tried to fight them off, their weight was to heavy... the claws of combats to strong, made it difficult to continue fighting.  
I managed to fend certain ones off, but the pain of the claws and biting from the infection forms took too much out of me, I was weakened and I couldn't hold them off much longer.  
Chief only noticed what was going on when I tossed infection forms his way, he then gave the order to reach me.  
Although I used my mechanical hand to take down various forms it wasn't enough, they saw me as easy food and went for me first.  
Cuts, gashes and bruises riddled my body by the time I saw the Parasite being shot off me, one fell my way and forced me over and the parasites ran away from me as Kenny came to my side.  
"Isu, oh man... Isu!" He lifted my head. "Wow... That was awkward." I said back.

Chief came up. "Her life signs are fading, I'm reading small doses of infection inside her blood stream, she needs medical-evac immediately." Cortana said, Chief nodded. "Take her back." Chief said to five marines and Kenny.

"No." I replied grabbing Chief's upper shoulder. "I'm not leaving until Keyes is found, that's what I came here for and I'm going to finish it." I said lifting myself up, to sitting and leaning on the wall.  
"If you're not at a medical facility soon you'll turn into one of the Flood, now evac her marines." Cortana commanded, the marines answered with a "Yes, ma'am!"

"No!" I growled. "I'm not leaving without Keyes, if it wasn't for him or Kenny, I wouldn't be here helping humans, if he didn't command you to rescue me I would have been dead unknowing of your plans, I want him safe and sound." I growled at Cortana.  
"She's seems rather stern on her decision Cortana." Chief said. "She'll die." Cortana replied harshly.

Wait, I'll die? That's a first, humans are caring for my actions.  
What should I do? Save Keyes or leave?  
I refuse to run away a coward again.

"Come on Isu, you need a doc or a medic, let them take you back, the path is clear for a short time, please Isu, I don't want you to die." Kenny said, like Gwen he gulped down his emotions, he was worried, sad that I might pass to become a parasite... I can't hurt him..

"Take me to the control panel there." I pointed to a pannel. Chief immediately lifted me up and helped me to it, I pushed and few buttons and, "There, only the doors to the control room are open, all other doors around it are shut off, the quickest and safest route is open" I said. "What if we run into Flood?" Cortana asked, seeing a slight flaw that wasn't actually there. "I've set up all garage side shields for reloading when you need it, if you run out of your gun bullets grab a plasma rifle or pistol, better to use it since we are in Covenant ship" I answered. "Agreed, take her home" Cortana said.

"What about you?" I asked to Chief who was going alone. "I can take care of this" He moved on.

I think it's sad... I am unsure of what his true intentions are with his life, but they cannot be much for he plans suicide too much.

"Come on Isu" Kenny said as him and another marine kept me walking, the other five marines watched around us.

Currently my leg was operational, it was now dead weight.  
"Flood coming up behind us!" A marine shouted. "Move faster!" He said. "Fast as we can go!" Kenny said back as we jogged, well... they jogged I kind of... hopped.

I glanced down to my detachable leg. "Wait!" I let go of Kenny and the marine. "Isu!" Kenny shouted, "No time to fix your leg!" He shouted again as I detached my leg. "Dead weight, I'll build a new one" I said. Kenny saw my point, "Right, now come on!" He and the marine grabbed me again, pulling us to the gravi-lift out of the ship.

Chief was behind but in a way... He was ahead of us.

Damn.

I'll have to build a new leg from scratch... again... for the fifth time, how much I hate it.

* * *

**_Halo. _Log X. - Monsters.

* * *

**


	11. Log XI: 24 hour tools

**

* * *

**

**Isunusi.**

**_Halo. _Log XII. - 24-hour tools.**

**-Typing in bold means another language-**

**

* * *

**

**Later...**

I groaned. Looking around I saw someone dressed in a different clothing then the marines...

"Good day." The man said. I looked around, Kenny and Gwen were there. "Hi." I replied to the doctor.

"Hey, Isu." Kenny greeted, "How you feeling?" Gwen asked caring. I groaned. "Like a lekgolo who just found out what Myster Juice by drinking it." I shook my head which only succeeded in making my head feel worse.  
I rubbed my head then. I looked to them... "Bad." I said. "Ah." They figured.

Chief walked in the door, he's become part of Kenny and Gwen and I, he worries for my safety. Apparently my being young and untrained in an environment that demands harsh training got beneath that hard armor.

"I see you finally decided to get up." He joked, Gwen and Kenny smiled. "Yeah, yeah I'm lazy." I giggled. "How was the mission?" I asked, unaware.  
"Exactly why I came to talk, in private." He stated, Kenny, Gwen and the Doctor left. The door closed and Chief walked from the door to sitting on a chair beside me.

"Keyes didn't make it through, Flood got to him" He said gravely. I sighed.  
I knew it! I should've gone with them.  
Help, I'm sure if I wasn't such dead weight he'd still be here.  
"But the marines, including me and Cortana thank you for the help." He said standing up.  
"You haven't been here long, but most of the marines that are not flat-out racist come to admit that your the hardest working being aboard this ship since you arrived, you've done your best to fix situations, you've learned quickly our way and how we do things, it's like your the same specie, just... taller." He said.

He held his hand out to shake mine, as the humans thanks go... I looked to his hand. "I should've went with you..." He sighed.  
"You couldn't walk and you were on the verge of becoming the enemy, there's no honor in dying like that, not without your boots on." He said, more kindly then his usual emotionless tone.  
"Still... If I had more training... If I watched closer... I know... just somehow I could've helped Keyes." He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"There was nothing we could have done, you tried and you did good, that's all there is to it."

With that he left.

"Yeah, but that doesn't clear my conscious."

**Four days later, midnight...**

I yawned, fifth tonight. I looked at the time, 12:55 PM.

Exhausted. But if I ever want to walk again... within the year or two, I wanted to show the humans that do not believe in me that I can defend myself at my young age. I can.

I sighed, I had not slept in a long time. Past forty-eight hours...

Kenny was long asleep, I saw to that, Gwen was asleep, Cortana had switched herself off or whatever you'd call it and Chief was... somewhere, I don't know if he was complete human or hybrid, he seemed almost as strong as a full grown sangheili.  
Maybe he wasn't.

All I knew is that if he walked in here now, or any engineers that work on the armor the Chief has, they would either be mad or just kick me out for using their supplies without permission, especially that I'm using the... '_restricted access' _supplies... Hacking works well.

I sighed, setting down the tools and dropping the metals, I rested my head.

So very tired... But I have to do this.

**Next day.**

I looked to Kenny as he walked up, yawning. "Morning, Isu." He said as he itched his neck and head and ran his hand down his face, tiredly.

"Good morning, Kenny, have you slept well?" I smiled, for once I was below his height in this chair, "Very, what about you?" He lazily smiled. "Meh." I turned around and he walked next to me and we were off to see if Gwen awoke, we usually ate breakfast together.

We walked... well he walked silently beside me. "How's the leg goin'?" He asked as if he wasn't sure it was a good and stern subject. "Fine." I sighed, thinking of it made me even more tired. "What's up?" He asked seeing the faint expression of my tiredness and my being exhausted. "Oh, nothing." He chuckled. "Now your lying." I giggled. "I am?" I asked smiling. "Your tired, I've known you long enough to see that your tired, granted you don't get the same side affects we humans do... besides day yawning and exhausted conversations." He said.

I blinked. "Hmmm... your good." I answered as I knocked on Gwen's door. "You need sleep Isu, you've been getting worse and worse." Gwen said. "You heard?" I said as I rolled my eyes. "I told Kenny to consult you on it, finally convinced him last night." She smiled. I huffed. "No good morning?" She smiled. "Good morning Isu, morning Kenny." She hugged Kenny and me.

We headed to the cafeteria for breakfast... or is it 'mess hall', I preferred cafeteria, sounds better. "So...?" Gwen said biting her lip. "What?" I asked. "Are you gonna' sleep tonight?" She smiled widely as if she already knew I was going to say no. "I will work until I'm done." I answered, she slumped. "Oh come on..." Kenny chuckled at Gwen's whining.

"Breakfast!" I said going up to the bar. "Damn." I said. "What?" Gwen asked. "Still too small..." I said, it was difficult for me to reach to get to the food and drinks, I tried to give this contraption some height but It's not enough. "Here." Kenny said ordering something. "What did you get me?" I asked like a young child. "Surprise." He said as he walked with me to a table, Gwen ordered and came to the table with three plastic or plaster whatever I get the two mixed up, boxes of food.

I opened mine, first meal I had here... "Cheese!" I smiled taking a bite of the sandwich. Gwen and Kenny laughed. "Enjoy" He said, I looked up, gulping the food down, "Thanks!"

We talked for the time being, finishing we threw away the trash and headed out.

"Okay... how's it going anyways?" Gwen asked. "Slow, that piece of trash machinery is taking forever..." I sighed.

Gwen and Kenny looked at each other with a smile.

I sighed. Humans are very strange sometimes...

"Kenny, Gwen, to the bridge." A running marine said. "Erm..." I managed to say at the odd marine who just ran straight past. "Well, let's go then." Gwen said Kenny nodded. Naturally I'd go with them, but I preferred not to, I just explored the ship more.

The large window showed that Chah's ship was boarding ours... Which was also odd.

"Hey, Sun." Ol'bay said coming up behind me. "'Bay! I didn't expect to see you on the ship." I smiled. "True, Chae's conducting a meeting with the humans, said he found a squad of humans on the Halo, and a squad of covenant." He sighed playfully, "I think we're getting crowded." He said, smiling back to me. "Noticed." I leaned against the window. "Before you know it, we'll be the new human armies, and the mission will be done, and I can finally head home." We laughed.

Wait.

"What?" I asked. "What?" He asked right back. "What did you say?" I asked a bit frantically. "I said, 'before you know it-" "No! Not that! You said after the mission's done you'll head home... What mission?" I asked, a bit shocked.  
"T'vvae said you knew... hmm... Well, we are here to ambush the humans after gaining their trust. Your idea, right?" Ol'bay said normally. "What!?" I yelled at him. "Your here to ambush them!!" Ol'bay took a step back. "He said it was your idea..." He answered.

Immediately I turned around and headed to the bridge.

* * *

**_Halo. _Log XII. - 24-hour Tools.**

* * *


	12. Log XII: Miranda Keyes

**

* * *

**

**Isunusi.**

**_Halo. _Log XIII. - Miranda Keyes.**

**-Typing in bold means another language-**

**

* * *

**

I rushed down the hall and into the boarding bridge that connected to Chae's ship.

I almost ran into and probably over some unggoy's.

"Kenny! Kenny?" I called out, Gewn appeared first though. "Gwen! Gwen! Good, it's bad! Very bad! T'vvae is planning an-" Gwen shushed me. "Quiet. Their holding a meeting, keep your voice down, and Kenny's back on the ship." I sighed, "Fine, fine, but it's an ambush! Chae is following T'vvae's orders! It's an ambush!" I held my hands out in a strong gesture that it's true.

"Wha- Ambush? Since when!?" She yelled. "Ol'bay just said the mission was to ambush the UNSC! Said since they came here it was to gain the UNSC trust and then ambush us!" I said trying to get it all out so we can stop this meeting.

"We need to get in there!" Gwen said, her and I both rushed up to the rooms door. "Hold it, only UNSC allowed." He said. "Gwen, go in." I looked up to her. "But I don't know wha-" I pushed her forward. "Go in!" I shouted at her and she finally went in.

I sighed, this might not go well.

**Gwen's PoV**

"Sir!" I said coming face to chestwith Chief first after Isu pushed me in. "Er... Excuse me, Chief." I stepped out to the side. "Sir!" I said, saluting her. "What is it private?" Commander Miranda Keyes said. "Isunusi came to warn you, the guard wouldn't let her in though, she keeps repeating Chae and his squad are here to ambush you, in hopes to take us down from the inside I believe." I said sternly.

"What?" Chief, Cortana, Keyes and the few marines in the room looked toward Chaeand the Elites. "Where is Isunusi, human?" Chae said in a deep tone. "Outside the room." I answered. "Bring her to-" "Is it true?" Chief asked. "Are you planning an ambush from the inside?" He added, Chaegrowled. "Bring Isunusi here." I looked to Keyes, she nodded once.

Turning around I opened the door. "Isu, Chae wants to see you." I said.

Isu came inside the room, sadly her leg and other mechanical parts of her limited her mobility, which made her seem... odd, different then the Elites in the room.

"Is it true, Isunusi? Are they planning an ambush?" Keyes asked. Isu nodded. "Ol'bay told me when we waited for your return, said that the mission here was to gain trust, then ambush the UNSC from the inside, making it nearly impossible to reclaim the position you are in." She answered formally.

Chae seemed to growl but, kept it low. In a strangely dark tone Chae addressed Isu in their language, leaving us confused.

Chief walked up to Isu. "Isunusi, are you sure?" He asked, interrupting Chae's angered conversation. "Ol'bay said... He said T'vvae told Chaethat it was my plan, my reason for escaping with you..." She answered. "Your plan?" Keyes said.

"It truly wasn't, I only discovered this a few moments ago, then rushed here to warn you, I didn't know if was going to happen today or tomorrow, all I know is that T'vvae, the bastard, told Chae it was my plan, but I haven't even had contact with any sangheili orunggoy since I arrived here!" She exclaimed.

Miranda, having no experience with Isunusi what so ever, looked toward Chief.

"She's never lied before, and she always seemed to be right." Chief answered. Keyes looked in deep thought, Isu looked worried and Chief stood there awaiting Keyes decision. "Are you sure?" She asked. "She's helped the marines, Captain Keyesand me, never once she lied." He replied quickly and confidently.

"Very well. Marines, exit the ship, push them out." She turned and walked away.

Isu sighed, Chief watched Chae and the Elite's for any cheap shots.

I walked out and back onto our ship, Chief and Isu were still inside.

**Isunusi's PoV.**

Chief stood behind me.

"This could get bad fast, we need to go." He said. "**Isu, if I return without the head of your demon I will be sentenced to dishonor and possibly death, your compassion is what I rely on, what I've always hoped for, give me the demon and we will leave this ship alone and we will be saved.**" Chae looked at Chief who was slightly aiming a pistol at him.

"**I cannot do that, even if I wanted to Chae, this '_demon_' is the humans last chance for survival, if I betrayed him I would loose everything I've worked for... and I accept him as a friend, a good, loyal and protective friend. If my brother knew how he protected me, even when we faced the parasite, he would swear a life-debt to him, Master Chief has saved my life more then once, I will not betray that.**" I answered sternly as Chae sighed with a growl.

"**Then you are truly lost, from the great journey, the prophets and our purpose, you are no longer sangheili, Isunusi, you are what you fear, you are human." **Chae said. "**But I still cannot leave without the head of this demon, or of the humans commander.**" Chae aimed a plasma pistol at him and Chief instantly fired at Chae which killed him and caused a battle with the Elite's in the room.

"Isu, out!" Chief said, marines rushed in to aid Chief.

My uselessness was beginning to bother me. I couldn't do the little bit of fighting I normally could do.

Gwen was already inside helping. I was outside awaiting their return when Ol'bay and various other Elite's came from behind me. Upon turning around I came in contact with a charged plasma pistol.

"You told them... I knew you would after you left so quickly... I am sorry Sun-Sata, I truly am." I closed my eyes.

With the sound of a pistol going off I jumped, Chief stood there with a overheated plasma pistol as Ol'bay fell dead.

"You alright?" Cortana asked from the nearby terminal. "I'm fine, Cortana, thank you... again Chief." He nodded. The remaining Elite's were rounded up and forced back to their ship and thanks to Cortana pushed away from us.

Keyes daughter, Miranda approached me. "Isunusi? You are right, from what it sounds like, you are right again." She smiled. I nodded. "I heard what happened to you when you were trying to save my Father." She said as we walked to the nearest window with Chief, Cortana, Gwen and the rushing up Kenny.

"I appreciate what you've done." She added watching as Chae's ship vanished from sight, "With all do respect Commander Keyes, I haven't done much, if it wasn't for Kenny, Gwen... and Master Chief I would have been dead long ago." I looked up to her. "Still, you are the first, and apparently youngest sangheili to ever aid us in any way." She looked to Kenny who was panting, it made me smile.

"I heard... gun fire... heard... about attack... is Isu... alright?.." He panted bending over. "Fine Kenny, glad you could make it." I smiled widely. "And Private Kenny Jason I presume?" Kenny stood straight and saluted her. "Yes, Ma'am." Gwen smiled at the quick recovery. "You both have been sticking by each other throughout all of this?" She asked, with that Kenny and I both answered in unison. "Through better or worse!"

"Isunusi, how would you like to be the first sangheili to ever be an official marine in the UNSC?" Obviously Kenny, Gwen, Chief, Cortana and her saw my face light up immediately. "I would be honored!" I said excitingly.

With a grin Keyes put her hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to the UNSC, soldier."

* * *

**_Halo. _Log XIII. - Miranda Keyes.**

_Author's note:  
Terribly sorry the Ambush isn't what you expected but I needed a way for Miranda to enter, Chae to leave... life... forever... Isunusi to become the first Sangheili marine in the UNSC and that's pretty much it.  
I do understand I am not following the Halo story bit by bit, event by event, but that's the point of a fan fic. Enjoy, RandR!_

* * *

**NO FLAMING.**


	13. Log XIII: Hallucinations and Truth

**

* * *

**

**Isunusi **

**_Halo._ Log XIV. - Hallucinations and Truth**.

* * *

**Two day's after Chae and Ol'bay's death...**

With my newly awarded title as first sangheili UNSC solder, even if it's not 'commander' or anything large, humans on board didn't exclude me as much.

And for some reason all the tools in the engineering lab has disappeared.

Disappointing me because that also means I cannot continue building a new robotic leg. My last one was perfect, curse me for leaving it behind!

I smiled, that leg was probably the most advanced piece of metal I've ever built or used. It could rebuild itself like a shield could regenerate. It didn't need to be energized much, once or twice a year was minimal, four to five was maximum, mostly it depended on what I would be doing.

Fortunately enough I was no longer seen as the 'alien' the 'monster' or even, the 'thing'. I was respected and well treated once Keyes, Miranda Keyes gave me a rank in this war.

So while being stuck in a chair it was announced that we'll be evacuating this ship because after the incident with Chae, the Covenant was hauling large quantities of Elite's, Unggoy and Lekgolo to our position.

My feeling slightly responsible have been offering to help for some time, even though they refuse I help anyways.

Kenny has been awfully busy, so had Gwen so I'm alone. Bored, and useless.

Worst day ever.

That's right, if one were to ask me what the worst day of my life was, besides for losing my organic body of course, I'd say today was. The day where I became a full UNSC marine, my own fitted uniform, weapons and access to more area's and no one was around to share it with.

Were it not for Ol'bay's and Chae's death, I guess, I wouldn't be feeling as bad as I am today.

Seeing my greatest... both second greatest friend being killed in front of me, I would be happier, do different things.

Marines, more used to me, Gwen and Kenny, happier I am no longer the odd one out and Command Keyes having a new advantage in the war. Almost everything was perfect.

Until Jerone brought up a complication.

"Isunusi, heard you became UNSC material." He walked smugly up toward me. "Yes, that I am, what do you want Jerone?" He grinned. "It's impractical that an alien is on the ship with us, but I won't argue with the Commander, especially after you failed and ran like the coward you are." I growled.

"Hush you, I am not here to argue with the likes of you!" I practically howled at him. "Yeah, but I am, do you actually believe you belong here, with us? I mean, your father wouldn't like that, would he?" He continued the evil grin with the humans cigar moving between his bared teeth.

"You know nothing of my father..." I turned my attention to the weapon in my hand that I was polishing and loading. "I know more then you do, I know he was a swordsman, which prevented him from marriage, I know your mother was just like you, except tougher and braver, unfortunately, your father didn't agree with the entire swordsman limitations in which he-" I threw an unloaded pistol which made a disturbing cracking sound when it came in contact with his face, the pistol falling to the center of the room.

"Ow! Son of a bi-!" I threw the rag at him. "Shut up! I am disabled now but I won't be forever!" I growled. "And you won't always be a part of the UNSC, you know eventually they'll come to see what you really are, see past your lies and the costume you wear to hide them, they'll relieve you from the UNSC and kick you out, no one will remember you, not even Kenny Jason." I wanted to lunge at him, my position being rather useless I could only give him death glares.

"I do no such things! I am not a liar!" I closed my eyes, some reason I held my head tightly, escaping my better judgment I shouted at him. "I will be UNSC until I can no longer fight! I did all I could to prevent Keyes' death! I will not be used! I wi-!" I opened my eyes and looked up to where Jerone was.

Nothing was there. The pistol I threw at him was now against the room's wall.

"J-Jerone?..." I looked around for him, yet there wasn't even signs he had been here.

I sighed. "...I will not become a heretic..."

**Several hours later...**

Finally we were ready to leave this ship, Kenny, Gwen and most of the Marines were on Halo already, leaving to Halo because it was the only place we could go.

Everyone knew they'd come in contact with the Parasite sooner or later, and that some of us would die fighting.

Master Chief wasn't going to let that happen though, neither was Keyes or the other strange human Chief is around.

Marines were too preoccupied to notice I had trouble entering the Pelican.

"Dang it!" I said under my breath. "Here." Master Chief and another marine helped me on board. "Appreciated." I said to both. Chief always stood up, almost never sat in a ship. Afraid it'd crash? I guess...

I sighed, I couldn't bring the hover-chair with me due to weight limit's and space. So after this going near anywhere was impossible.

Marines, Chief included, realized... I had to be carried off the ship made some marines nervous.

Granted half of the marines were used to me being around, no one was used to being near or touching me... Even my hand for God sake.

As the ship took off Marines babbled Chief stood near me. Being he understands my current situation in acceptance and knowing that I won't be moving by myself for a while he, Cortana mostly, decided to comfort me.

"What did you do on the ship, anyways?" Cortana asked first. "I was a medic mostly, helping those who lived through battles, sometimes when a battle was going really badly I'd fight on the field."

"Hey, how'd ya' loose ya' anyways?" A marine spoke up, tag said Jesse. "That's right, I forgot that's the story they wanted that night..." I said to myself.

"So?" He asked, "Big accident, you should ask Chief." I smiled. "Chief?..." The marines looked at him, he only looked back. "He took your leg?" Jesse turned his attention back to me, but pointed at Chief with his thumb.

I nodded. "Yes, he did, it was rather... messy, explosions, gunfire, shouting unggoy. It was loud and I couldn't find north or south, couldn't tell apart from one or the other." Chief sat down, Cortana was actually listening instead of talking.

_---------Flashback._

_"Clear the west side, Ol'bay, Atas!" Tacvv once more shouted out orders. The two left with a few grunts while the rest of the squad stand ground to prevent that demon from getting any closer._

_"Sun! Thxee! Move to my right, don't let the demon pass!" He fired shots into the cloud of dirt that blinded us._

_After firing ceased we waited to see any sign of the humans or their Demon, it all went quiet. "Leader! What are we to do now?" Atas called out asking. "Hold... hold..." He only replied narrowing his eyes into the mist of dirt._

_Suddenly a dark green figure appeared, with a weapon that he started firing once he got to the top of a large rock, firing on the Elite who took cover behind the rock moments ago._

_The demon began firing at the unggoy first, taking out the ones around Atas and Ol'bay, Atas was able to hit the demon and at least give some time for Ol'bay, who was also younger at the time to move away._

_The demon turned around quickly and with one quick firing from the human weapon, killed Atas and caused mass distress along my fellows._

_T''vvae came and attacked the demon in rage, Atas was Chae's brother and also a close friend to T'vvae. T'vvae tried to tear him apart, again that demon was too much for us and shot T'vvae, naturally it didn't kill him but the demon thought it did, I guess._

_T'vvae was unconscious, Ol'bay was busy fending off humans, Thxee was dead and the rest of the Elite's who I did not know, had been killed, one way or the other._

_I was left along once the demon came toward me._

_Swiftly, and right before he striked me, I leaped over the rock I was against and attempted to run away._

_I came to a large field of trees and hid within them, hoping he would not find me. Seeing as a few unggoy followed me he saw me as a threat, I believe and the unggoy gave off my location._

_With quick firing the unggoy were dead and I was left alone. Scared I didn't even move from my spot nor worry that I had no weapon to fight him against but an energy sword I could barely use._

_I heard cracking of dead leaves from the slightly burnt trees and then they stopped.  
__The only sound was the sound of the birds or my heavy and nervous breathing._

_I peaked around the corner to come face and face with the demon. I looked terrified I guess, because his weapon decided it had enough and clicked in my face._

_I gasped and stood straight up, he had no ammo for it and no other weapon. Instead he'd try to beat me down but I moved too quickly, dodging the weapon he now used for a melee weapon._

_Soon enough of course, I ran again. This time I reached the now human controlled field where all my dead allies were, except for T'vvae and Ol'bay, but they were not there._

_I stopped once the weapons all were pointed toward me and then the demon tackled me. The humans turned and walked away, thinking I was dead already._

_I fought on the ground with him until I saw it fit to break in my sword. I clicked it, it came on and I tried to slash him, unfortunately the demon caught my arm, twisted it, which hurt and broke it and the sword slashed my side._

_Fallen back to the ground I cried in pain. The Demon stood and pointed the sword at me._

_Shockingly Ol'bay leaped out of no where, tackled the demon and struggled with him. "Sun! Run!" He shouted as I got up and ran, him close behind. The Demon chased, taking a new fully loaded weapon with him and tried to shoot down Ol'bay. He dodged into a small dug out cave which ended up saving him._

_The Demon fired on me and shot my leg, causing me to collapse._

_I surely thought this was the end, of course, anyone would._

_The Demon almost got to me when, with the last bit of will power in me, got up and tried to run again, my leg in such extreme pain I thought either I'd die by him or by loss of blood._

_With one more lucky event I fell, far, into another hole in the ground which knocked me hard against a sturdy wall which soon turned black._

_-------end flashback._

"...so, because that was an old building that years of grasslands grew over it, I lived, so did Ol'bay, T'vvae had left the area long before the chase between Chief and I."

With some awe struck marines and Chief remembering that, only one could speak up.

"Chief!" Cortana shouted. "What?" He asked back from the loud Cortana. "Were you listening?" She asked in annoyance. "Yes." He nodded.

"Whoa." A marine said, "Damn Chief!" A marine shouted to him happily. It was good that Chief did his job and did it well, but I do not think he felt so hot about it anymore.

Soon after we landed, and Chief helped me up, by himself and took me out.

I asked him to put me under the tree and he did.

The Halo ring was beautiful, it held wonderful wildlife and exotic sunsets.

"I'm... I want to say that, I'm sorry Isunusi, had I known it was you, I wouldn't have done that, I've never said or asked this before and too everyone else I won't, I'm sure you won't tell anyone either, but... I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." He said simply he was _very, _uncomfortable saying this thus explains the tension and strain I heard in his voice.  
"I am honored to be the one you ask, and lucky you I forgave you long ago, not only did loosing my parts of my body advance my own beliefs, it made me see humans in a different light, granted that may seem... odd how I compared the two, and truthfully I don't know either, but I forgive you and you have no reason to be sorry, you did what you were supposed too, that I respect." I smiled.

He nodded, "Don't ask, don't tell." I offered holding my hand out. He shook it. "Thank you, and I think I'm getting too soft for my own good, so I'll be going now. If I see Kenny, I'll tell him where you are." I giggled. "Thanks, bye Chief."

He left and I watched the sunset.

Soon and thankfully Kenny walked up.

"Hey, Isu, I saw you and Chief talking, what's up?" He asked sitting next to me. For a moment I only stared into the sunset. "Oh nothing, but I think Chief and Cortana will be closer to us now." I smiled.

Kenny chuckled. "Cool, I never thought I'd see the day where I can sit and talk with Spartan-117!" He grinned. "117?" I asked. "Yeah, we just call him Chief, but his real name is John, 117 is a way to tell which Spartan is which." He answered looking to the sunset. "Right, I keep forgetting there were more then one." I turned back to the sunset.

"Heh, yeah, sometimes I think Chief's all the Spartan's we will ever need." He leaned against me with his arm around me and watched the sunset with me.

With close contact I stiffened and felt... odd.

"You okay?" He asked looking at me strangely. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. I'm fine" I smiled reassuringly. "You sure? Because, if you don't like me touching you I don't have to you know?" I nodded a few times. "I know, I'm just... not... used to it." He leaned on the tree. "But I could become used to it." He looked back toward me and smiled widely with a chuckle.

"Alright Isu." He leaned back against me, this time he got closer and a bit tighter with me.

With a few movements back and fourth I got into a position I liked and finally watched the sunset.

**

* * *

**

**_Halo._ Log XIV - Hallucinations and Truth.**

_Yet another Author note:  
This chap was also to make a connection between Kenny, Isu, Gwen to Chief and Cortana, and the truth of her lost leg... yes, some parts of her arm are robotic and side, her left side is messed up huh? Poor gal... Feel sorry for her! -sniffs-  
I hope you enjoyed it, NO, I am not going to make Chief a soft main character, he just understands that saying sorry and asking forgiveness is the RIGHT thing to do. This and that this is the intro to Chief and Cortana who will soon start becoming a part of this series._


	14. Log XIV: Gone

**

* * *

**

**Isunusi.**

**_Halo. _Log XV. - Gone.**

_Quick Legend (necessary for chapters) Military time chart for those who do not understand it: __Morning (a.m).  
1:00 - 0100. 2:00 - 0200. 3:00 - 0300. 4:00 - 0400. 5:00 - 0500. 6:00 - 0600. 7:00 - 0700. 8:00 - 0800. 9:00 - 0900. 10:00 - 1000. 11:00 - 1100.  
Then it goes onto Noon/afternoon to midnight.  
__Noon/afternoon to Midnight (p.m).  
Noon/12:00 AM - 1200. 1:00 - 1300. 2:00 - 1400. 3:00 - 1500. 4:00 - 1600. 5:00 - 1700. 6:00 - 1800. 7:00 - 1900. 8:00 - 2000. 9:00 - 2100. 10:00 - 2200. 11:00 - 2300. Midnight/12:00 - 0000.  
Hours, Minutes and seconds.  
_Example:  
It's 8:34:33 p.m. (hours, minutes then seconds). In the time chart it would be: 20(hours)34(minutes):33. -2034:33.  
Got it? It can be done with our without minutes or seconds.  
In science and engineering it would be:  
20:34. or 20:34:33.

* * *

We were called to meet in front of the camp site we had placed ourselves at.

All the marines, even Chief came! Well, I mean, in good manners of course he came, but he didn't have to, it was specifically said he didn't have too.

As soon as we arrived it was required of us to go into file formation, me being forced to be helped by some marine, in which Chief and Kenny insisted it be them, I was last in place.

Gwen wasn't tall as me, therefore would not be any help to hold me upright, I would be bent over to one side were it not for Kenny's height and Chief's.

Miranda Keyes walked out of a tent with another UNSC leader. "Our watchman posts spotted Flood combat forms moving in on our location."

"Marines, we won't die here, we will absolutely come in contact with the Flood, some of us will die fighting, be injured fighting or live through it. Only few marines have made it through the vast waves of Flood that we've been hit by, not including the Master Chief, but I am sure that if we stick together we have a higher chance at making it through the Flood's attacks." With a sigh Miranda looked toward the marines once more. "Our sangheili ally has one complication, she is disabled and unable to walk, only few of us can sustain her weight, but in battle it's near impossible, we need to find a way to allow her quick and safe movement through the armies of Flood, if we can't, we cannot risk loosing more men, it may be hard for the marines that have stood with her, but unfortunately this is the truth." I gulped.

"But Ma'am, I can't leave Isu behind, I-" Kenny started up, but I interrupted. "I understand." I nodded to Keyes, in which she nodded back glad that I had accepted my possible fate. Gwen stood near Kenny and I with a worried look on her face.

"Marines, pack as much ammo, weapons, armor and gather together out medpacs, we'll need them, we leave tomorrow at 0700, understood?" The marines saluted. "Yes, Ma'am!" They said rather loudly. "Dismissed." The marines scattered to reach the best weapons first, "Isu, we need to get ourselves packed as well, where could we put you down?" Kenny asked, "In my tent, if you don't mind." They both opened my tent and sat me on the bed, then left to get prepared.

I attempted to lift myself and move toward to table across the tent, but failed and fell back onto the bed. I breathed in and tried again, trying to lift my unbalanced self up I stood barely, bending side to side in a failing attempt to balance myself on one leg I fell down, onto the ground. Hurting my arm since part of it was also robotics made it impossible for me to lift myself back up, onto even the bed to sleep or even near the chair at the table to work on the leg again.

Some reason I couldn't help the overwhelming sensation to ball up and cry, give into my fears that I will die from the Flood's bloody hands. Maybe even turn into one.

All I could hear was the distance of marines talking and just barely, outside my tent, I could see the lights from other tents illuminating the shadow on the sides, showing the marines activities.

Only a few minutes passed before Gwen entered my tent to find me, exactly as I was hoping I could beat, balled up on the ground crying.

"Oh my God! Isu!" She ran up kneeling to my level. "Are you okay?" She asked, "I can't walk, Gwen." I cried, "Oh, Isu, let me get Kenny, I can't lift you." She said as she rushed out of the tent to get Kenny.

As soon as Kenny came back he had the same reaction as Gwen, _'My God'_ and _'Jesus Christ'._

He lifted me, barely, back onto the bed and him and Gwen sat to either side of me. "What happened, Isu?" Asked Kenny's confused face, "Kenny, I haven't been able to sustain myself without the help of a friend, or machinery in years, I can't even feel my leg, numerous parts of my left side I cannot feel, it's like they are permanently numb... I hate that, I guess I just really wanted to walk by myself again, I have been hoping that maybe sometime, someday I could find a way to feel my leg, my elbow, my wrist or my shoulder, even being able to know the left part of my torso would actually be able to feel when my lung gave out would be so very nice... I miss it so much." I felt humiliated by myself, by my actions.

Gwen put her hand on my shoulder. "Isu, I have never lost a limb before, so I can't say I understand without it being a lie, but I can say that Kenny and I are both here to help you... That's what you were working on, right?" She pointed to my unfinished robotic leg on the table. I nodded.

"Maybe we can finish what we tried to do, Kenny." Gwen smiled, "What? You and Kenny tried to do what?" I looked quickly at both of them. Clearing his throat Kenny spoke up. "I got Cortana and a few marines to help us help you make a new leg after you tried to save Keyes, but we didn't finish, because we left sooner then we thought, we can try to build a new leg with you tonight." Kenny offered.

I shook my head. "It'll take too long, I don't have enough metal plates, electrons or power sources to enable it's use, I was thinking about it and that's how I ended up on the... uh... ground, but-" I breath in. "-But I thought I would try." Gwen grinned and got up. "Well then, better get started!" She said.

Kenny offer me a hand to get up. "We'll stay up all night if we have to." He sat me on the chair, they sat in the others.

"It's..." I thought for a moment, trying to remember time charts. "... 0045 though, how are we going to finish within six hours?" I asked interested in their plan. "Well, I suggest we wing it, hope something good comes out of it... Just tell us what we need to do." Kenny said with a large smile on his face, soon I smiled back.  
"Well, first of all I would like to stable the structure so far..."

**Next morning...**

Slowly I woke up, seeing Gwen and Kenny asleep on the table, Gwen was in a rather odd position, legs apart, feet pointed in, arm hanging down and her other arm barely keeping her head on the table.

"Oh no... We fell asleep!" I said, both jumped up. "Wha-? What?..." Kenny and Gwen both yawned and rubbed their eyes. In their own good time they noticed. "Aw sh-!" Gwen covered his mouth.

"It's not done!" Kenny finally noticed. Gwen checked the watch. "It's 0657! We'll be late!" Gwen cried out. "Get your bags! Get ready! Let's go!" She acted so fast it seemed as if she didn't notice... "Gwen... Gwen!" Kenny stopped her.

"Huh? What!" She looked at the table. "Oh... Isu..." She sat back down. "I'm sorry, I just kinda'... dozed off..." She apologized. "No worries, Gwen, so did Kenny and I." I said, the sight of this dishearten me. "We have to convince Keyes to let Isu come!" Kenny exclaimed. "Maybe- Maybe if we offered to help Isu, and we provided no defense, we could do it! Maybe... maybe... Aww damn..." He walked up to me.

"Well Isu, I'm going to help you to the marines, let you say good bye to the various guys who actually liked you." He said, helping me up, more limp then ever I didn't even try. "Come on Isu, I can't lift you without a little help." He said. Making another effort to lift me.

"Come on Isu! I can't lift you alone!" He practically proclaimed it.

"Kenny, maybe she doesn't want to get up..." Gwen approached Kenny. "No! I want her to be able to tell everyone bye before we head out, there are plenty of marines out there that like Isu and I'm not telling them Isunusi doesn't want to tell them a simple goodbye!" He shouted. "Kenny!" I called out. "I'll go." He nodded as Gwen's saddened face got worse.

He again lifted me up out of the seat and outside.

The marines were already gathering together when we exited my tent.

"Morning!" A marine called out to us. "Good to see you decided to wake up, almost left without you!" He said smiling.  
Kenny shook his head. "What's wrong?... Oh, right" He said rubbing his neck nervously. "Listen, I'm sorry, I forgot." He walked off.

As we approached the group of chatting marines we stopped by Miranda and Chief.

"Have you-?" Kenny started. "No, sorry." Cortana replied before he could finish. Kenny nodded once and breathed in.

"It's time to go and Isu, I am very sorry." Miranda said, "It's fine, Commander, I understand my place in this war is not important and that I'm not worth risking your men for, I know that very well, goodbye Commander and good luck, of course with Chief on your side, I'm sure you won't need it." I smiled, she only grinned and saluted me as I did her.

"Alright marines! 0700! Move out!" She called. Kenny put me on the tree stump near us. He sighed. "That's it, I can't leave you alone here, I'm not going with you Commander." Kenny said to Keyes, "Private Jason, we need all the men that are available, that includes you and Hiroson." She said sternly. "No, I can't, not after all-" I put my hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Goodbye, Kenny, I'll miss you." He shook his head, "I'm not leaving you." I nodded and grinned softly.  
"Yes you are, go away and save yourselves, help save other marines and help Keyes fight for Earth, if she dies, or if anything happens to her then this war is almost forfeit. She's very, very important in this war, see her and her marines through it, for me?" He gulped and nodded again. "Yeah, yeah... I'll miss ya' too Isu." He hugged me and Gwen did as well.

"Bye Isu, we won't forget you." She smiled, friendly she kissed my cheek and left waving bye. Chief put his hand on my shoulder and looked toward me. No words, a simple understandable good bye and good luck.

They left.

I watched and waved to the sad an hurt Kenny who waved back, Gwen who was also sad but accepted that I accepted my fate.

Until they were over a large hill, out of sight and I was out of joy.

I looked around, I knew the Parasite would come soon, I didn't plan for it too come anytime in the day. It's like... a... vimp... no, vampiiree... dang! Vampire! That's it.

I turned back toward the tents, looking in mine. Unable to walk as I was yesterday I got onto the ground and barely dragged myself to the Commander's tent.

Looking around all I found was a few left dead weight weapons that were not operation correctly.

A few broken shards of metal that was once a large automatic weapon. Maybe some pieces of empty data chips with only a few more days of life left.

I couldn't hear the Parasite yet, I couldn't hear any gunfire so I believe they haven't either, then again they may be out of earshot by now.

I looked up. 0749. I attempted to drag myself back outside and onto the stump.

Watching, hoping they'd come back with some form of help, a worthog, a mongoose... anything.

I was fooling myself, I'd die out here. Either by the parasite or by starvation.

* * *

**_Halo. _Log XV. - Gone.**

* * *

**NO FLAMING.**


	15. Log XV: Brother Ruke

**

* * *

**

**Isunusi **

**_Halo._ Log XVI. - Brother Ruke.**

**

* * *

**

Inside the tent I put together a small data chip from Keyes' tent.

I had made various others as well, none as good as this one.

If I could get this too work, maybe I could live through the coming parasite and have enough time to find Kenny and Gwen.

I heard the echos of combat forms, screeching and bubbling-like noises. Strange sounds they are.

"Please, oh please work." I prayed, something humans did believing it would make their higher power, God above make a higher chance of a plan working.

I inserted the small data chip into me to hope the effects of it would be enough.

Surely enough I passed out.

_Kenny's P.o.V._

Early this morning I left by greatest friend back at the now abandon campsite.

If guilty isn't what's controlling me it must be my anger, as myself.

Gwen walked next to me as I did what Isu asked, I protected other marines and especially Keyes. Chief could take care of himself and Cortana so it wouldn't matter.

As we exited another large and oddly shaped structure we came to a bridge like crossing. Teaming Flood too our right and extremely terrified and angry Covenant to our left.

"Alright marines, get ready." Commander Keyes said as we all took cover and began firing at various forms of Flood and species of Covenant.

Chief took most of the Flood down thankfully, gave us enough time to take out most of the Covenant grunts and elites.  
Soon enough all was left was two standing elites, one grunt and a dying jackel.

Chief began to charge at the remaining Covenant which allowed us to advance.

One Elite some reason dodged and ducked by the Chief, not letting him land one shot on him.  
"Come on Chief, kick his ass!" A marine shouted.  
Once I looked closer at the Elite who seemed to have either experiance or training in our fighting styles.

Finally it came to Chief and the Elite at each others throats, fighting over one anothers gun.  
"Release Demon and I will surely fight you, I may not win but I will die honorably." It said. Wait a second.

"Chief!" I called out, seemed to distract him and Chief took advantage of this. Knocking the Elite onto the ground, shields disabled. "Wait!" I ran up. "Kenny!" Gwen called after.

I knelt down and saw the Elites symbol. "That's a family heirloom, isn't it? That energy sword was your fathers, right?" The Elite growled.  
"I advise you to stand back human or I will cut out your tounge just for mentioning my blood lines!" He roared. "Your Ruke, aren't you?" I asked, the Elite, stopped what he was about to say.  
"How do you know my name, human?" He asked, "Your Isu's brother, she told me about you, Chief, it's okay." I looked to Chief who removed the gun from Ruke's face.

He sat up. "How do you know Isu?" He asked again. "She and I met when we were in the cells back on Truth and Reconciliation." I answered.  
"You are her brother, right?" He nodded.  
"I am, just because you met doesn't mean you know her." I smiled.  
"She's been traveling with us for weeks now, I'm a close friend of hers." I helped him up.

He sighed and shook his head, slightly smiling.  
"That sounds like Sun, she's always getting herself in trouble, sentanced to death more then once, she has. Befriended the only species that is our enemy, never our ally." He offered his hand out.  
"For proper introduction, I am Ruke 'Jar Nttanue" I smiled. "'Jar? Important?" I asked, he nodded.  
"It is not wise for my kind to openly express our positions in this war, human." I shook his hand. "Kenny Jason."

He looked around the marines. "I do not see Sun, human, where is she?" I mentally slapped myself. "She's at the camp we just left, Isu lost her robotic leg when we were fighting the Flood, she can't walk so Commander said we couldn't carry her, it would be too much strain... and she was right... Until now." He glared. "You left her disabled and alone to fend herself against the Flood?!" He growled. "Where is the camp? Take me there!" He demanded.  
I agreed with him somewhat of wanting to go get Isu, but then again it would be extremely dangerous just him and I. "I think it's bad if we go alone, too much Flood and we'd just die in the process of finding Isu."

Ruke thought for a moment, could tell he didn't like what I just said.

"Although you are right human, I must save my family." He sounded a bit determined. "Well, Isu would hate me if I died saving her! Especially after I made her that promise." I chuckled. "Promise that you wouldn't ever die in war and leave her?" He asked with a grin. I nodded. "Exactly."

"Are you going or what?" A marine behind us asked out. "Not without a good form of protection, we can't." I stated. "Your right, Isu would feel bad." He sighed. "Well, all I can gain is a ghost back out of this building and I don't even know it it's still there." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I can take you." The familiar voice of Chief said.

"No, Chief we need you hear." Commander said. "You've got enough men. If it took this long to reach Ruke's location it shouldn't take long for three people to run to the camp and back, ma'am." He replied, I smiled. "Sounds about right." Ruke nodded. "It's settled, let us hope the ghosts are still waiting for us." He said, soon Gwen came up.  
"I'm going with you." I shook my head. "No, Gwen, stay here, we'll bring Isu back, go protect Commander Keyes." She nodded and walked to the Commander.

Soon we were all outside, four ghosts were still intact when we found them, two others had been destroyed.

Chief was in front of us and Ruke was too the far right, I was too Chief's left as we zoomed through the tunnels and open grounds.

Soon we saw Flood, and they were raiding the camp. "Isu's there Ruke!" I shouted over to him, he nodded slightly and pushed forward, past Chief and I.

Chief fired at the Flood first, and killed some, Ruke and I were right behind him taking out the ones he didn't have time to take out.

"Her tent's there, but she's not..." I looked at the torn open and apart tent.

"I'm reading Sun's signature but it's reading... but it's odd and rather messy, not like her at all." He said hopping out of the ghost taking the last remaining Flood down with that awesome sword, I loved those things, never used one.

"Search the tents." Chief said as we split up and pulled open... or down the tents.

"Nothing... nothing... no..." I looked constantly before I heard Cortana's voice. "Marine! To Chief!"

I stopped searching and ran to the halfly torn tent Chief was in. "Commander's tent...?" I looked at Chief who was above Isu's fallen body. "Isu!" I stepped backward. "Ruke! We found her!" He popped his head out of a tent.

"Oh man." I tried to listen for a heart beat, yet nothing. "She has no heart beat like we do and her second heart has never beat properly, one is partly mechanical so it keeps her alive." Ruke said a her side.

He seemed to looked around for something yet when he looked away he saw it on the table.  
"Her life discs, it supports her ability to live with the machines she's installed without... killing herself." He looked at the, now unlit machinary of Isu's.  
"These machines could kill her?" I asked rather surprised. "Yes, these machines work with opposites and she never found the balance between plasma, radiation, steel and magnitism, in other words, she's smart but she's not yet able to brake the law's of physics." He lifted a small part of her shirt.  
"What are you doing?" I asked seeing now, fully the extent of her machinary, the parts she said that enabled her speech of various languages, allowed her to learn, to move and the artificial lung through the thick metal ribs and wiring.

He saw something and smiled. "But, she is still the smartest living being I've ever had the pleasure to know, and I know you can hear me Sun." I thought for a moment yet I couldn't grasp what he said. "What? She's alive?"

He nodded, removed some small chip, looked like a UNSC chip and handed to Chief. "Have that human in your helmet examine that." He said putting the medium sized disc into Isu's side.

"It has readings of metal in it, it doesn't last long, that's it." Cortana replied.

A short wurring and 'Zzzzt' of electricity came on as Isu's mechanical side turned on the slow and dimly lit blue lights on it. "Exactly." He looked toward Isu again. "Morning Sun." Ruke grinned. "Hi, brother! and you are right, I could hear you." She hugged him.

"Your alive!"  
Then I hugged her, tightly.

I was afraid she was dead, we were too late. I have not realized just how much I would have missed Isu if she died or left us forever.

**

* * *

_Halo._ Log XVI - Brother Flames.**


	16. Log XVI: Never will Learn

**

* * *

**

**Isunusi.**

**_Halo. _Log XVII. - Never learns.**

* * *

My brother was all that I needed to help me back to the UNSC group. 

After getting on some Ghosts we drove back to the location Cortana said they'd be at.

Since she's been correct more the half the time we trusted her, and a good thing too. Turns out Ruke is a very important leader to the Covenant, his skill in combat was our father's put together with the best minds we know of. There was a small scout troop of an Elite and a few grunts we just barely managed to squeeze by.

Kenny was crying '_tears of joy'_ as he called them when he discovered I wasn't dead.  
I guess these tears of joy are good things... I certainly haven't seen nor used them.

Some reason I believe Ruke brought out my more... Covenant side.

My promises to my father before he died were promises I can and will never forget and Ruke reminds me of them every minute I see him.

As soon as we arrived the traveling humans Ruke jumped out as Kenny and Chief did with their Ghosts. I stayed in mine, understanding I still could not walk.

I used the Ghost as a battering ram for blasting open doors that usually led no where. I also used the Ghost to distract and disassemble the Covenant and Flood groups.

"Sun, how did you end up with humans?" My brother asked walking along side the Ghost that I moved slowly across the open fields.  
"I was assigned to heal them" I answered, Ruke looked at me knowledgeable. "Okay, I assigned myself to heal them then turn them into my care, unfortunately that failed, I was sentenced to death... again, and the mark of shame for betrayal and possible heresy" I said quickly. "Figures" He sighed happily.  
"I am just pleased to know you are unharmed" He put a hand on the Ghost near me. I smiled. "As I am happy to know you lived after all these years"

Kenny and Gwen walked up. "Although I never thought I may one day thank a human... or the demon for their aid to me in rescuing you, again" I nodded. "That may be true, I do not believe I had ever seen myself as working as a UNSC marine, but here I am" Kenny smiled.  
"You? You have been accepted into the humans army?" He asked, I looked onto a ridge where I spotted a destroyed Banshee. "Kenny, Flood near" He nodded and started scoping the area.  
"Yes, I have been, after Chah's ambush I was awarded honorable UNSC sangheili marine, although it's contradictory in terms" I looked blankly at the Ghost. "Ah, well" I smiled again looking back to Ruke.

"Sun, were it not for you crazy beliefs I do not think I'd be the person I am today" He said chuckling.  
"Yeah, I tortured you so much with my wild beliefs that it drove you to insanity and back, allowing you to follow the Prophets" I joked, "Joking about the Prophets is unwise, Sun"  
"Yeah, well, telling your sister that joking about Prophets is unwise she might just change it too; 'Joking about Prophets being unwise' which, truthfully they are not very wise, they just know really great grammar and have a full vocabulary"

Ruke turned a blind eye to this conversation and started another. "So, Kenny who is this?" Ruke asked pointing toward Gwen. "This is Gwen Hiroson, we met her on the ship" Gwen smiled and waved slightly from behind Kenny.

"What are you doing here on the Halo ring?" He asked, Kenny tilted his head side to side. "Two things that are unbalanced, here because Isu's old friend Chah betrayed us, which was pretty understandable seeings how their Covenant, and here to stop any Covenant from activating the ring, that's it" He answered easily.

"Chah?" He turned toward me. "Yes, Chah, he arrived with various other ones of my friends, Ol'bay, Jurek and Takentak. They tried to ambush us but I reviled the plan to the Commander before they could, in the process Chah and Ol'bay were shot an killed so we were forced to come back to Halo and resume the mission the humans were on before I joined" Ruke and us looked toward the Commander.  
"Marines! Two teams!" She called out.

"That includes me" I told Ruke who jumped on the back on the Ghost with me.

"We've got two markers around these trenches, each side holds Covenant, the Flood hasn't arrived yet but their right behind us, push through and meet on the other side, we need to prevent either side from coming around to engage us from behind, equal teams, I lead team A through the left trench, Chief leads team B through the right, I'd prefer to have Ruke with us" Keyes said.

Ruke, slightly shocked by the mention looked at me. "Hey! I don't make the rules, I'm a simple private!"

"We need someone strong to help improve our chances of defeating each side of Covenant that will eventually come our way, we need to move fast, Ruke can help that" Ruke shook his head but I pushed his arm. "Go, Ruke, take all the glory like you do" I smiled. "I don't want to leave you alone again" I sighed.  
"I realized that long ago, you made a promise, now get going you!"

"**Sun, you do not understand, when I say no, I mean no"** He said firmly. "**Go Ruke, please? Help them get past the Covenant" **He shook his head no.  
"**If I tell you something, that I would normally never tell you, will you go?" **I asked, he thought for a minute. "**Depends on how important it is, does it involve these humans... sudden deat-"** "**Chah called me nameless"**

For a moment, Ruke was silent, he was insulted anyone would call any part of his family nameless, then he got off the Ghost. **"I will return" **He said then walked away.

"Fine" He said equipping his sword. Commander Keyes nodded toward me in thanks.

I smiled. "Which team do I travel with?" I asked. "Either one, but I'd suggest Team B, Private Jason and Hiroson will be on Team B, your brother, Ruke, will be on Team A" I thought for a moment. Ruke looked at me, wanting me to choose Team A with him.  
Kenny glanced at me.

"Team B, I have a friend to look out for" I said. "Good, marines, move!" Keyes ordered and each team went through either side. Ruke was constantly looking back until his sight was blocked by the rocks.

Some reason, Chief stopped got two UNSC officers to lead, then walked toward me.

"Hey, Isu" Cortana's voice said. "Hi Cortana, hi Chief, is there a problem?" I asked, "No, I wanted to ask about that data chip your brother had me scan and these 'life discs' you use to sustain yourself" She asked. "Cortana nagged you to get you back here, didn't she?" I smiled to Chief who nodded. "I wanna' hear this!" Kenny and Gwen walked closer.

"Well, the data chip I found was empty, yet to be used and I had an idea, since I was half made of metal and it controls my entire body system, say... Human hygiene controls by various organs in your bodies, right? Well, most of mine are machines in which I can control at anytime, so I decided to stop the pumping electricity and stop my heart, which is mechanical, my smell can also be adjusted by my machinery, so I turned off all smell and movement by removing the discs and installing the chip which I installed the chip to tell all other beings, the Flood, that I was just a piece of metal and not a fleshy being" I smiled.  
"Hmm. Well, it worked, what about the life discs?" Cortana asked.

"Now those are terrible little things, they don't even work properly!" I giggled, "Well, since it was a matter of life or death I didn't have time to create the best discs I could, and the supplies I needed were restricted, or only accessible by... higher officer ranks, that's what you'd call them... I think" I nodded.  
"But, your bro' said without the discs you'd die, or suffer then die" Kenny said, rather worried.  
"Well, the pain is something I've learned to live with, as long as I have a minimum of two discs in me, I'll live but I won't live... normally, I might limp, have constant shocks of electricity that will cause pain, numbing and can throw me into an unconscious state, if I only have one disc... That's a surprising difference" Kenny looked at me worried.  
"How many do you have right now?" He asked, I thought for a moment, then answered. "Three"  
"How many are you supposed to have?" I smiled, he worried too much. "Five, each one contains information on it that keeps me going, without them I have a higher chance of... dying"  
"Higher chance? How high?" Gwen asked before Kenny could reply. "Let's see... on a scale of one to ten... two percent, so I have three... means four out of ten percent, six percent chance of living" Cortana hummed. "That makes sense, is there anything your limited to while missing two discs?" She asked, I nodded.  
"Oh yeah, a lot of things, those discs contain a lot of information for me" I thought for a moment.  
"Let's say, my system is corrupted, by... whatever, but it's corrupted I have to restart my entire system to clean it out, I can't do that now, if I become corrupted I will remain corrupted until I have both the missing discs returned" Kenny sighed. "What will happen if you do restart?" I winced.  
"Oh, it hurts... a lot, and I won't be able to start up again, either I'd fall down and just remain shut down, or I'd die" Gwen groaned. "You have a good amount of either live or die in that thing huh?" I laughed. "Yes, it does, but it's still my best work" I smiled happily.

"So, you are in pain now, aren't you?" Kenny asked. I nodded. "Yeah... I got used to it though" I smiled trying to reassure him.

"Covenant!" The officer at the front called back. "I have to go" Chief said and ran off. I nodded. "There goes the masked hero!" I giggled.

"We've got to get to work!" Kenny ran off with Gwen. "Yeah, me too" I pushed the Ghost up in front of the marines. "What are you doing?" Chief asked. "I'm a marine now, right? So I'm going to punch through first with the Ghost, you know... Surprise!" I looked toward the Covenant. "But Isu!" Cortana called out.  
"Come on, I can't walk but I can drive. Sound good, Chief?" Chief looked toward the Covenant who had all their backs turned.  
"It'd make it easier on us"

"Chief! That isn't a good-" I zoomed off before she finished. "-idea... Does anybody ever listen to me?"

"**Move!" **I shouted as the Covenant turned around, a few grunts were hit after the Elite's dodged out of the way.

"**What are you doing?!" **One shouted to me. "**I'm stopping this ring from activation! I don't why... but I am!" **I smiled and shouted the signature. "Hoo-rah!" As the Ghost jumped over a hill.

Soon the marines came out and fired on the last of the Covenant. "That was short... but fun!" I drove back toward Kenny. "That was cool" Gwen smiled and Kenny gave a thumbs up.

"**Sang..heili... help me..." **An Elite said after the marines, including Kenny and Gwen walked off. "**Please... I cannot... die.. like this... I.. I have a... mate... I beg... you.." **The Elite struggled. I thought, if I do this again... he might betray us, but I have the supplies to save his life...

"Oh man, we missed one" Two marines walked up pointing the pistol at his head. "No! Wait..." I sighed, irritated at my extremely soft and compassionate heart.

"**Cruse my soft heart, I- I'll help you" **I said getting out of the Ghost, since he was next to it, it wasn't a problem for me to reach him. "**Thank.. you... so much..."** I nodded, "**Save you're breath, I'm going heal you as soon as we reach a campsite, until then you'll ride with me in the Ghost and I'll make sure the pain is numbed and that you will live"** He nodded hesitantly. His pain was practically radiating from him.

"Medic!" I shouted until a medic appeared. "What for?" He asked, "Him, I know... I'll never learn, but I can't help having feelings for one of my dying species, please I need medicine and a few patches, it'll only take a few moments" He nodded. "That stuff that was requested for you, right?" I looked at him.  
"Right" He passed it to me, "First we'll have to numb the pain, just enough to allow him to move around a small amount then when we set up camp, I'll heal him fully" I said.

After giving him the medicine that I had made back on the ship, I stopped the bleeding and patched him up. Just before Cortana said to move on.

"**Come on, stand"** My not being able to stand was a problem so instead two marines helped him to the Ghost then helped me, although it was hard to even slightly carry a sangheili anywhere.

"**Hold on, my friend"** I said starting the Ghost up. "**I own you my life... Who are you?" **He asked, I smiled and giggled. "**We don't even know each others names, I'm Isunusi" **I looked back toward him.  
"**I am Uiumea" **I smiled. "**A pleasure to meet you, Uiumea, and welcome to the UNSC" **He looked around. "**The humans army?**" I nodded, "**Yes, never imagined this did ya'?" **I smiled happily as I approached Chief.

"**Th-the Demon?" **I nodded. "**Master Chief, call him Chief!" **I looked at Chief. "Hi-yo Chiefy, anyone hurt?" I asked happily, some reason I was glad that I did something helpful... to my own species.

"New member?" Cortana asked. "Yup, his names Uiumea, he was hurt and, you know me, I can't stand to look at another dying, especially my own kind" Kenny ran up.  
"Whoa. New load, hi there" He said, Gwen pushed him.  
"Uiumea, meet Kenny Jason and Gwen Hiroson, both very close friends of mine, don't worry, their always like this" Kenny gave me a death glare.

"**Where are we headed?" **He asked. "**Hmm. One moment" **I caught Cortana's attention. "Where are we going?" I asked, I did not even know!

"To the end of this trench, then we'll be regrouping with Commander Keyes and you're brother" She said. "**You're brother?" **Uiumea seemed shocked. "**Yes, his name is Ruke 'Jar Nttanue" **He seemed even more shocked then before... that must be hard. "**'Jar Nttanue? He's my fleets leader, he's here? You are his family?!" **I nodded.  
"**Yesir, Uiumea sir, I am his younger sister"** Uiumea shook his head.

"**This might not be... a simple mission as it was before, but I do owe you my life Isunusi, I will honor that no matter what"** He smiled.

I made a new ally today, and I believe Cortana's making a list of how many Sangheili have joined the UNSC now, and how many have betrayed us.

I can only hope Uiumea's honor is absolute.

* * *

**_Halo. _Log XVII. - Never learns.**

* * *

**NO FLAMING.**


	17. Log XVII: Anger Management?

**Isunusi**

**_Halo._ Log XVII. - Anger Management?**

* * *

As we exited the trench, it seemed like a quiet and smooth ride from here on out.

Uiumea had been numbed of pain and saved, but he still needed to be healed as soon as we made camp.

For some odd reason, when I see my own kind, I see another sangheili I feel like I should dive behind a rock again and fire on the humans, like I used to do when I was part of the Covenant.

Uiumea had decided speech among the humans was not a bright thing to do, so instead he stayed silent and rode on the back of the Ghost, to the point where I could lean on him.

Soon enough we could see the end of the trench and Kenny walked over. "How's the new guy doing?" He asked dodging some slower walking marines. "He seems fine, but he's not yet healed, Kenny? Why are we trying to stop the Halo ring from activation when in fact it is to be used for the Great Journey?"

Kenny rubbed the back of his head and bared his teeth.  
"Well, you see Isu, the ring isn't actually a way to this _'great journey'_ of yours, it's actually designed to destroy all life, humans, elites, grunts, on and on in order to kill the Flood"  
"But it is prophesied!The prophets are corrupted I do not doubt, but the prophesies must be true!" Kenny sighed.  
"No, Isu,that's not right, the Halo ring is designed to kill the Flood, by killing everything else, that prophecy of theirs is nothing but wild guessing on a spiritual role" I narrowed my eyes and Uiumea looked insulted by Kenny's words.

"The prophesies are not fibs! They are true and have great meaning upon my people! The Great Journey is a day to truly behold, it is the day that this war ends and we may live more peacefully, it is to be respected by all life even if humans are not part of it! This Halo ring is made so that prophecy may come true! Not some over sized killing weapon!" I growled.  
"**This is outrageous, had I known I would have to listen to human lies, I would have never asked help**" He said attempting to ignore Kenny's ridiculous argument.

"Isu, come on, it's a big machine meant for killing everything and by doing that it kills the Flood, that's it purpose not something those psychotic Prophets cooked up to make everyone follow them on hand and foot" Kenny tried to reason, but I knew what Halo was truly for.

"I will not listen to an ignorant human who is so stubborn as to see the truth!" I roared and Kenny backed away.  
"Ignorant? Stubborn?! If you could only see through my eyes!" He gestured annoyance and anger, but did not seem to express it much...  
"I would never want to live in a world of lies as you humans do! Never has one of you listened! Or studied once the wisdom that is of the Forerunners!"

"Oh, only morons believe that shit! Those Forerunners made it to cover up the Flood! Only you dimwitted, idiotic and spineless sangheili fools believe that shit! And your just as bad as them!" He exclaimed.

Kenny soon looked up. "Oh, Isu, I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to-!" I sped off in the Ghost before he had time to reply.

Heading forward to the trenches end I could see Commander Keyes' squad approaching.

"Much luck, sister?" Ruke said deactivating his cloaking device.  
"Ah, Ruke, meet Uiumea, he said that he is part of your fleet" I smiled.  
Ruke nodded. "A pleasure, where is your human friends? I would much like to speak with them" He said, in a serious not joking tone.  
"Back with the rest, I... I rode in front" Ruke tilted his head as we waited for the two squads.

"Is something bothering you, Sun?" He asked as Uiumea let out a '_Hmpf!'  
_"Humans will never understand the Great Journey as we do, brother" I said shaking my head.  
"They are not meant to, it is not their Journey, it is ours and it will stay like that" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"For now, we will go forward and set camp" Ruke said as the two teams gathered together and we made camp.

Uiumea was in my tent for the time being since I had to heal him.

"**I do thank you for this, Isunusi**" I smiled.  
"**Don't worry about it, I am glad to help whenever and where ever I may**" I said finishing him up.

"**Your mate back on Sanghelios?**" I asked fixing his last wound.  
"**Yes, back on our homeworld, what about you? Where is your family?**" He asked flinching as I finally finished.

"**No, I have no family but my brother Ruke anymore, father died, mother as well, no other family relations are alive**" He sat up. "**I am... terribly sorry, Isunusi**" I smiled.  
"**No problem, also, you don't have to be so formal, I forgot how we love to do that, call be either Isu or Sun, both are fine by me**" He nodded.

"**Yes, I had not realized that until my first contact with humans, their speech and their slang were so confusing I could not understand most of it**"  
We laughed together for a moment, Uiumea was a very kind person it appeared, much different then the ego driven Elites I came to know.  
"**Yeah, meeting the humans would have been difficult, were it not for my extensive knowledge in them, I have always found them fascinating and full of surprises**" I smiled happily replying to his limited knowledge of the humans.

"**Tell me Sun, you are not like the rest, you do not fit in with the humans nor our people, what do you prefer to be with? Sangheili's or humans?**" He asked with sudden interest with who I travel with.

"**I like humans, so different, always making an individual name for themselves, never being the exact copy of one another... But through everything, I would prefer my own people, I would love to stand by them knowing that what I do is right, but somehow, it just isn't, still, if I had an actual choice of who to live with without worry of dishonoring someone or annoying someone, I would prefer our people, Uiumea**"  
He smiled softly.  
"**Loyalty is a hard thing to earn Sun, especially when it comes to our people. Being here with humans is not our place, and not where we belong, I feel that your mind knows where you belong as mind does, but your heart wants to follow your dreams, being here with the humans must be your dream and your desire**"

I chuckle shaking my head.

"**I once believed that, then I saw my brother, and now... I don't believe it, I do not believe being here with humans was a well thought out decision as I once thought it was,and now I regret it and it's too late**"

Uiumea stayed silent until Gwen walked in with Ruke.  
"Sun, how is he?" My brother asked approaching us with Gwen at his side.  
"Fine, healing quickly although we'll have to make it on human medical supplies from here on out" Ruke nodded and Gwen smiled.  
Uiumea looked at Ruke.  
"May I have a moment along with your brother Sun?" Uiumea asked, I nodded. "I'm sorry, we're at a stand still... literally, I can't move, don't forget" Uiumea shook his head.  
"I forgot... I am well enough to walk I shall walk with your brother" He said sitting up and walking away with Ruke.

"You know Isu," Gwen sat next to me on the bed. "We were really worried about you while you were back at the camp" She said. I smiled. "Yeah, you humans worry a lot" She chuckled for a moment.  
"When did you start calling us by species and not name?" She asked with her head tilted to one side.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, being around my own people again has... effected my speech again" I smiled nervously.  
"Hmm. Isu, what's wrong?" She asked with her hand on my back. "Nothing is wrong hu-... erm.. Gwen" I would have growled, but I knew Gwen would have taken it like I was angry.  
"This isn't like you Isu, this isn't like you at all, Kenny said that last time to identified us as humans instead of our names was when you first met him, and since then you've only called us our names, suddenly your calling us by our specie again? I know somethings up Isu, and it's more then just being around your own species" She tried to sound sincere, and it had worked, but I really did not feel like explaining it again.

"Gwen, I apologize for calling you by your species again, but I really do not want to discuss my feelings on.. on sitting here with humans useless while I dream of being back home! And then I realize this is what I had dreamed of when I was home for so many years and it had finally came true and all I'll learn from it was how wrong I was to dream about it in the first place!" I exclaimed with more sadness then actual anger.

Gwen had backed away, "Wrong it was? Useless? Your not useless" She tried to reason.  
"Oh, come on Gwen! Open your eyes! I cannot walk! I cannot fight! I do not believe that Halo will destroy all life in the galaxy! I believe it will lead my people to the Great Journey! I am useless to the humans!"  
Gwen sighed.  
"What does religious beliefs have to do with this?" She seemed distressed in a way.

"... Because I want to be part of it..." I growled. "... But instead I am stuck here with hapless humans contemplating the destruction of my own people... I want to be with my people, my species, the Covenant when the day of reckoning comes, not here"

Gwen glared at me. "Hapless?... _I _am hapless?! How wrong you are Isunusi, I am not hapless, if anything if anything, the sangheili are, the entire Covenant races are, and I hope you do activate Halo, to force you to live with the genocide that it brings" In a human way, I guess, she had expressed her anger with more hatred then others, with more spite.

She stormed out of the tent and left me alone in the dark tent.

"Hapless... useless... and now guilty... I am one very broken person..." I laid down to sleep.

Unfortunately that may just be impossible with the constant pains from the electric shocks.

I should not be so... angry at them, humans do not understand, like Uiumea said, they were not meant to understand the Great Journey and the Forerunners wisdom as we are.  
Or maybe this is my way of getting my mind off my inability to walk... Or maybe the humans know but are to jealous to allow another specie such an honor as the Great Journey.

And why does Jerone insist on speaking to me...

"I see you've managed to anger your friends to an insufferable state" He grinned blowing out the smoke.  
"Go away, Jerone" He chuckled. "What if I told you, I don't feel like it?" He walked toward me, pulled the small chair up and sat down.

"I must say, I am impressed, I mean, I thought you would be some goody goody out for a slice of the pie! But now! I see your out for the whole damn thing" He smiled shaking his head out of amusement.  
"I think I'm starting to like you, insult them a few more times and your off the Christmas list and on the leaders side" He bared his white teeth.

"See they think your just a freak... Like me, now we could be friends or enemies but I really don't think your in the market for friends anymore seeings how you just dumped two of your best friends off... and the Master Chief, nah, he ain't no friend, just some real strong and tall guy in a suit who's taught to fight the Covenant, i.e you" He waved his hand about.

"You want something, you've gotta' earn it, before you just weren't earnin' it, now... you are, and might I add I am mighty proud of ya'" He laughed, with a sigh of enjoyment at the end.

"Leave me be Jerone" I growled.  
"You want me gone so bad, come over here and get me" I glared at him as he smiled smug like.  
"OH-! That's right, you can't, so do us both a favor and go to sleep, I doubt you want to talk to me any longer and I really don't want to talk to you, so go to sleep"

"Your not going to try and kill me in my sleep are you?" He shook his head.  
"Nah, no sport in that, now sleep, get something to walk on, and then we can go play hide n' seek" He grinned smoking that damn cigar he's always had.

I turn around in the cot and try to sleep. Oddly enough, I do sleep and I get much rest without waking up constantly from the shocks of pain.

* * *

**_Halo._ Log XVII - Anger Management?**

**No Flames.**


	18. Log XVIII: Journey, part I

**Isunusi**

**_Halo. _Log XVIII. - Journey.**

_Author note:  
THIS chapter is not quite an... adventurous chapter, it's mainly to show you readers that Tacvv, Isunusi's former commander, was not always her commander and that she served with better much more kind sangheili.  
And that the UNSC is not just some good accident that happened to her, it's the best damn one ever to cross her._

_Additional author note:  
I am releasing this chapter early since I know you readers are probably upset no chapters have been released as of late and I wanted to give you something to read while the other is in progress.  
Also, this chapter will have a continuation throughout this first story and may even appear in the next one -or two-._

* * *

A classic midnight campsite, camp fire, large old tipped over trees as seats and the ground as one too.

The marines were talking a laughing, Ruke and Uiumea were chatting to each other while the marines talked, Chief was being his regular out of the crowd type, Kenny was sitting on the other log to my left with Gwen.

"Hey! Isu! Was there more to the story you were telling us back on the Frigate?" A marine called out over the others while he was laughing.  
"Not much, simple really, came in contact with Flood after the ordeal with Chief, lost my leg and as you can see after I rebuilt it... they got it again" I patted my left side.  
Marines laughed. "Looks like they don't like that leg of yours" One laughed, "Apparently not..." I shook my head chuckling.

"Have anymore stories?" One asked, Kenny was smiling looking at me nodding, though he would not speak to me, doesn't mean he never enjoyed my stories.

"Ok then... I have a few others you may be interesting in, although it's not much of a... gallantly fought battle with humans, I did have other battles with Flood before I lost my leg"  
Marines, all in unison, called out. "Hoo-rah!" Right after I said _gallantly fought battles with humans_. Although that is slightly typical.

"Once, I worked under a very talented leader, although this was more of a journey then an actual battle...

_-flashback- when underscored,means Isu's talking._

_"Isunusi, take to the right, I and Ebor will take the left" Since there was not much to watch on the right side but a corner wall with a few vents, Ebor and my leader, a supreme commander, Stas walked toward the left into another large hallway._

_"Their tactics were that when we turned left, someone would watch the right and as whoever watched the left began moving forward, the one watching the right would eventually work their way around watching the back, others in the center would keep eyes on vents or just any openings where the Parasite could leap out of"_

_Stas was a good leader, very kind to me. "Do you hear that? That's them, is it not?" One of the others in the center, between me, Ebor and Stas spoke up._

_"Possibly, then again, humans may have found their way here already" Stas said moving forward._

_"We would take turns watching each side, going in and out of the ones who were searching for the Flood in the vents, we took breaks so one another could rest, and someone else would take their place for a little while, Stas was making sure no one would be left behind and no one would grow tired"_

_Stas opened a large door, while sparked and I believe the cogs broke, causing the door to only open just enough to where one of us could barely get through._

_"Isunusi, can you fix this?" Another took my place as I ran up and looked around the equipment.  
"No, it's jammed, all the machinery is operated through another system, we'd have to dig through the walls to make it work again" Stas nodded, "Ebor you first, everyone else, take turns, Isunusi, you and I will watch the back"_

_I walked with him looking around the entire room._

_"Stas, parasite! Over there" I pointed to the left, "Here they come, Isunusi, you watch my back, I'll watch yours" He put his back against mine, me being shorter meant this wasn't exactly a really cool moment._

_"Wait..." The others were still having to squeeze their way into the door, five more had to go in as the doors cranked and tried to open more, but failed. "Don't alarm them until there are only two more to get in" Stas said, four more to get in the other room._

_"Don't be nervous, Isunusi, breath, they don't see us yet, we're fine" He touched my arm with his free hand and I tried to calm my breathing, but only three more to get in and the door was stressing itself._

_The door sparked again, the one who was attempting to get in was nearly squashed between the powerful doors. "Ready?" Stas asked aiming his weapon at the nearing Parasite. I breathed in, holding it there._

_"Fire" I began to fire at the rushing Parasite, scared to death and back but much more confident with Stas.  
He shot down two more and I shot down another, making sure none of the small parasite got near either one of us._

_The door cranked and sparked, then closed on the one who was trying to squeeze through._

_"Stas! The door!" I shouted, "We'll have to find another way out, my communications are connected to Ebor's but we can't call for an emergency" That's when my confidence went down._

_"Don't panic, Isunusi, don't panic, if we fight we can find a way out" I looked around at the enclosing Parasite._

_"If we don't make it, I want you to know your the best leader I could ever dream of" Stas fired on more, "We can make it, Isunusi, be strong, we can make it" Soon the parasite began retreating from the piles of dead bodies of their counterparts._

_"Come on, let's go!" We began running through a new hallway, I looked around vents again. "Don't worry about it, they'll appear again, I know they will, but we need to cover ground quicker, keep running" He could run faster and I was right behind him, literally._

_"Stas tried to reach Ebor, but he couldn't make contact, the communications were also jammed from the parasite, unfortunately, Ebor and the others had to make their way by themselves"_

_"Ebor! Can you hear me?" Stas said as we reached another hallway and through another door._

_"Stas-zzzztt-'ve mad-zzzzztt-with m-zztt-asite-zzzzzzts-ou alright?-zzzzztt-sunusi?-zzzzzztt-" Ebor's words could roughly be translated into worry and concern._

_"Can you hear me?" Stas waited for an actual reply, nothing more from the com. "We're on our own from here on out" I was terrified as we entered an even larger room, nothing could be heard in any direction._

_"Stas attempted to regain connection multiple times, but after we left what seemed to be a safe room we found a new way out, unfortunately, we saw something that did not bode well, especially with Stas"_

_Upon opening another door, bodies and the blood of sangheili could be seen._

_Ebor was lying on the ground with the others who seemed like they were torn limb from limb, made me sick.  
Stas looked hurt, in my eyes, he must be, he's been good friends with the entire team for years, since he fought his first battle, that team was standing next to him._

_That's how be became the leader._

_He knelt down next to Ebor as I watched for more parasite.  
__"Stas... I'm sorry, but we need to move" Stas was hurt and angry, yet agreed with me to move._

_With a nod he stood, pulled out his plasma rifles and we began to move forward._

_Amazingly, no parasite attacked us... maybe they were full off of murdering our team?... Disgusting._

_Stas led, but with little words, I felt sorry for him, his life long team had just been killed, and he wasn't there to either defend them or at least die with them.  
Stas and I reached an elevator platform which we used to exit this horrific place._

_But we were not out yet, now we had to deal with humans that were coming in, Covenant squads who are so terrified that they fire on anything before they look what it is, and the fact that we are vulnerable from all angles._

_"Stas and I walked through the swamp for hours before we found any signs of life, one of the UNSC pelicans was crashed and supplied us with a place to regain our strength and get new loaded weapons, although Stas tried to use the pelicans comm system it failed and then he tried to get the ship up, even if he knew it was unlikely"_

_"Are you ready to go?" He walked up behing me looking about the swamps.  
"Yes, Stas, I've gotten new weapons, I've seen some of the humans use it on the parasite before, it was effective" I nodded standing up._

_"Then take an extra pair in case, we have a long way to walk" He walked forward as I grabbed another one of these strange and rather heavy rifles and found a way to strap them to my waist and I kept moving._

_"We walked through heavy rain, through sinking mud and even when we started thinking we'd never make it"_

_Stas stopped, "What is i-" "Shh!" He listened for a moment.  
I heard nothing though, "This way!" He ran in front of me before I had time to realize what had just happened, I practically jumped to catch up with him._

_As soon as I thought I was nearing him I looked through the fog and saw nothing._

_"Stas?" I called out looking behind me and around my sides. "Stas?!"_

_Then all of a sudden I was pulled into the mud.  
"Shush!" Stas again told me to be quiet. "What are we doing?" I looked around seeing no humans and no parasite._

_"Can you not hear it?" He looked at me strangely. "I cannot hear anything, Stas" He thought for a moment.  
He pointed to the left, "Look over there and wait"_

_And so we waited and waited and waited.  
About thirty minutes passed before I came to notice that maybe my commander is loosing his nut._

_"Stas, I'm sorry I do not hear or see anything" I stood up, mud was covering me like water would if you fell into a lake. There was a lot and it was weighing me down.  
"The weapons are jammed, it's cold out here, we haven't seen any signs of life for hours, we may as wel-" Then I felt a sharp pain.  
"Isunusi!" I fell on my knees, I could tell I was either shot with something or stabbed._

_An energy sword could be heard switching off as Stas caught me before I fell, again, into the mud.  
"You were right" I said before Stas picked me up and began to run away from the location._

_"Does it hurt?" He asked as he began to put me onto an elevated flat rock. "I was just impaled with a sword, yes it hurts" I smiled trying to ignore it. Stas looked behind me. "Your to young to be out fighting this lusus naturae"  
I nodded, "That's what they-! Hey!" I yelled at Stas who removed the armor that covered my back, then all of a sudden a cold hand and a very sharp pain._

_"That hurts worse!" I exclaimed. "It's going to hurt, but it will prevent infection and rid the pain" I twitched a few times, "Isn't healing supposed to not hurt!"  
He chuckled. "Yes, but look at us, Isunusi, do we look like we spend years researching a perfect cure for extreme wounds, ever wonder why our ships carry few infirmaries?"  
"I never really thought about it like that... Ow!" He held my shoulder doing something very unpleasant, it felt like he got the energy sword and put it back in saying this stops blood loss!_

_"You'll be fine in a few minutes" He said sitting on the rock next to me._

_"Thank you Stas, and I'm sorry I did not listen, I am too young to be out here" He put his arm around my shoulders. "You may be young, but I remember my commander, they said he was even younger then you when he first led in battle, really you can be any age to fight in this war, but the conservation of young lives, especially that of young female lives are very important, we won't make it another few years with the females back home... their tougher then the parasite!" We laughed, I pushed Stas for fun._

_"No, seriously, I believe talented young ones are more then welcome here, but the young ones forced in this situation, like you, should not be here and should be learning to become a proper adult then living your life on a battle field, you deserve better then this" I giggled. "I'm only here because you requested transfer... why did you do that anyways?"_

_He shifted. "Because I knew your father and mother very well, we met on many occasions when you were young, and I remember when you used to hold onto my leg whenever I came in the door and insist on being held, you were a funny one, very cute too, but your father knew one day he'd die in battle and his mate would be left alone, so he left me in charge of... being your... guardian to ensure you were safe, I accepted and ever since then you have been safe... until now" I smiled and hugged Stas._

_"I wish I knew my father, they said he was a good leader" Stas laughed heartily. "I don't know what ignorant weakling told you that, your father was of the greatest! I was honored to serve him, even for a short amount of time"_

_I smiled and before I could reply, we heard sounds of parasite._

_"That was close, we need to move, now" He helped me up and we began running through the swamps again.  
"How long can you hold your breath?" I was confused. "Um, maybe two minutes, why-?" "Good, start holding!"  
He then pushed us both into the lake and we went deep under._

_He signaled me to make no noise and not to move, he had me._

_We looked up and saw the manically running around parasite, all of them lost our scent._

_I tapped Stas, who nodded after they were gone to swim back up, and so we did._

_I gasped and clawed for air, as soon as I got hold of the ground I decided I wasn't ever going swimming again._

_"You alright?" He said pulling himself back up. "Water in my lungs, but I'm good" He smiled and stood up offering me his hand.  
__As soon as I got up Stas and I began moving once again, but now we were cold, wet and hungry... Things were not looking up._

_Until, that is, Stas fell through a hole, down a muddy tunnel._

_"Stas!? Are you alright!?" I called after him. No response. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Stas!" I called his name again.  
I paced back and forth in front of the hole.  
"Stas! Come on, can you hear me!" I listened, now even more worried I shook and shivered.  
"I can't come down there without knowing your okay and it's safe, you know that! Please, if you can hear me make some attempt to-" A grenade came up. "-Yipe!" I jumped away as the grenade exploded._

_"You can hear me, yes? Yes" I took a deep breath and jumped into the hole._

_"Stas!" He turned around with a shocked face. "Isunusi!" And then we collided into each other._

_"Isunusi! What were you thinking?!" He said looking down as I had fallen onto him, I was across his stomach, unfortunately that meant I hit my head on the floor and now my knees were hurting._

_I started to get up except I must have looked like a slinky.  
"Ow..." Stas shook his head. "Get up Isunusi, this ship looks operational" He said sitting up. "Ship?... Oh wow!" I looked around the ship, it was still lit and there was no signs that parasite reached inside._

_We got up and began moving toward the nearest comm system and-_

_-end flashback-_

The marines stared at me and all you could hear was the outside sounds of wild creatures.

"And?..." I looked toward Keyes. "And... we made it out" I replied "Oh come on!" The marines complained. "There has to be more!" One called out.  
"There is... just... not anything I feel like talking about that's all" One marine laughed, "What, did Stas die? Did the Flood appear?" I shook my head.  
"Nothing I feel... comfortable speaking openly about" The marines still complained.  
"You'll continue later, right?" One asked, I sighed. "Maybe, right now I'm rather tired and I need to recharge for the night" I smiled.  
"This was before you lost your leg, right?" A marine pilot asked, I nodded once. "Yes, when I didn't have to worry about recharging, rebuilding, restarting or that damn virus protection"  
"Virus protection?" Another marine asked, "You can get a computer virus?"  
"Yes, it's possible... It hasn't happened in... ten years or more, but when it happens, it's bad, real bad" Now, some marines I could see were worried.

"What happens when you get a virus?" Kenny asked first.  
"Sometimes my mechanical structure doesn't listen to my commands, sometimes it's corrupts my system and causes me to do... very bad things, there's a whole list of things that may happen when I get a virus, the last time I got a virus it was specifically created by someone for my... assassination protocols, my sniper skills and my deadly aiming system were activated causing mass chaos and destruction, it killed over five teams on board the ship plus a few commanders and it even took down four hunters"

Marines were sort of scared by that, "Can it happen again?" Gwen asked, I thought for a moment. "Probably, I can't run tests because it shortens my life span therefore, making a perfect get away for the person who created the virus, all I can do is see it in advance and try and counter attack it, find it's source and hope no one else knows about it" Gwen bared her teeth with a frown.  
"That's bad, there's no way to permanently neutralize the possibility of a virus ever happening to the UNSC?" Keyes asked. "As far as I know, listen, I know my technology isn't the best to ever be built, I know it's rather vulnerable and semi-dangerous... Okay, very dangerous when a virus comes along, but I assure you I have been studying any possible solution to the problem, when I find it I will make it and use it, I have no intention of letting my system be corrupted again, realize that when my machinery is attacked by a virus, I am still alive and I do have to... watch"

"Maybe I can help prevent this from happening again, being an advanced A.I comes in handy when your friends are also mechanical" Cortana spoke up from Chief's helmet. That always looked weird.

"Huh, maybe, now I would request, yet again, to be taken to my tent so I may sleep!" I smiled and Chief helped me up and away.

My journey with Stas was long and harsh, but it made me see Covenant in a new light and maybe, in addition to my vulnerability by a virus, that's terrible.  
The last attack from a purposely created virus was horrific, and the images still haunt me.

* * *

**_Halo. _Log XVIII. - Journey.**

* * *

**NO FLAMING.**


	19. Log XIX: What did you say?

********

Isunusi

**_Halo._ Log XIX. - What did you say?**

_Author note:  
Okay, we're going to begin moving on now, but first I need ideas from you readers. You know, like a request thing, what do you think should happen or would like to happen? How and why.  
PM me to put in your ideas, I would greatly appreciate it._

Oh yes, and Isunusi the First will be ending around, and yes this is a guesstimate, the twenty fifth -XXV- or thirtieth -XXX- chapter, hopefully so we can get on with the series!

* * *

Sitting out in the green grass, I enjoyed the short amount of time I had to myself.

Uiumea and Ruke were talking about God knows what, Kenny didn't come around me, likewise with Gwen.  
Maybe that's true, being around my own kind has negative effects on me?  
Especially when you've gone through your entire life trying to prove yourself to someone...

Chief was alwaysbusy and Cortana was always in his helmet... Must be rather uncomfortable.

I know I shouldn't have had that outburst... even if it wasn't much, but it was rather insulting to our friendship and to our devotion to one another.

Another thing that I hold dear, like my brother, my former infirmary and my undying love for humans, is that I am a decendent of the great Forerunners and that one day I may be in the Great Journey with Ruke.

Perhaps it's true... maybe this sacred ring is actually just one oversized weapon used to destroy not only humans and Flood, but us, the Covenant, as well?  
Impossible.  
Forerunners are our great ancestors and they would never create such a thing, even if they did they would leave some way for us to know about it!

Throughout my new journey with the humans I have gained great allies, Chah, Ol'bay and their entire crew although they betrayed us in the end and Uiumea seems like an interested, curious yet kind man, who knows if he'll betray us but, my brother now, oh no he wouldn't ever think of such a thing, he's much to trustworthy, in a good way of course, he's always looking out for me... Though he is uncomfortable in the human company I have chosen...

Wait... I'm talking to myself... formally again!  
Ugh, this is a true nightmare.

"Isunusi, commander says to get ready, we're leaving soon" A marine walked up. "Oh... Where are we leaving to, sir?" He looked a little distressed talking to me and my formal speech but he answered anyways.  
"We're going to head after something Cortana keeps calling the _Cartographer_" I nodded, "Thank you"  
He turned and left.

Fortunately the Ghost I was riding in was right next to me.  
"You know, I should give you a name... seeings how you'll be with me for awhile" I smiled and barely was able to pull myself onto it.

I started it up and I drove up next to Keyes and Chief.  
"So, how far away is it?" I asked, I seriously hope they are not in a bad mood because I have plenty of questions.  
"Quite a ways, but we made contact with a a pilot and she's coming to get us with a few others" Cortana answered first, "Ah, pelicans, well now, seems all the trouble I've caused is finally coming to an end... Also, commander I would like to apologize" She looked to me.  
"For what?"  
"For my behavior, really it was much my fault that Chah was able to get access to the frigate, and the ambush that could have done much damage had it worked, to sum it up, I apologize for putting us in this position" Nervousness... I hate nervousness.  
"Wasn't your fault, private, only following your instincts" She replied looked onward.  
"Then why does it feel like it?"  
She didn't reply, Chief tried to avoid me catching him looking my way and Cortana, for once, stopped speaking.

I nodded. "I guess that's my cue"  
I sped up in front of them all, this ghost and I are a traveling turret to them really.

Granted we had snipers and lookouts spread across this land, but it's just for safety that I go in front.

I turned my head to this boulder where a glint of light came from, then I saw a Jackel.  
"We've got Co-**!BoOm!**

The ghost flipped over landing right on top of me.

Marines investigated the explosion site while I tried to free myself from the flipped Ghost, normally it was easy to flip a ghost, light weight things they were but, this one had to get lodged between a large boulder and the ground.

All of them, Kenny, Gwen, Uiumea, Ruke and Chief with accompanying marines ran up, others were covering their backs.

"The damn things stuck!" Kenny shouted. "Behind the boulders, I saw something... behind the boulders" I said causing Ruke and Uiumea to run over there.

"Covenant!" A marine shouted.

Soon gunfire went off while I was still stuck, cursing under my breath I tried again and again.  
"Kenny, go!" I told Kenny who was trying to get a good grip on the ghost.  
"No, they can handle themselves!" He still pushed, pulled and even tried using branches.  
"Kenny, they need you!" I exclaimed to Kenny but he still protested.  
"You need me Isu! I am not leaving you behind" He fell back from a failed attempt to get the Ghost off of me.

"Listen to me, they need you, they need all the help they can get, why won't you go?" With both of my free hands I tried to push Kenny away but he came right back.  
"I can't loose you Isu! I am not going to let you die... because I... because I-" An Elite came up from behind Kenny. "Kenny!" He turned around quick enough to see and dodge the Elite.

I pushed as hard as I could, yet all the Ghost did was let out what seemed to resemble a distressed childs cry.

Chief came up and shot the Elite easily and grabbed a good grip on the Ghost, by breaking the Ghosts edges, and it came loose.  
"Thank you" He nodded and turned around after a Covenant shot him, naturally his shields defended him without problem.

Kenny came up to me and pulled me behind a rock. "You okay? Anything hurt? Any damage done to your mechanical parts?" He quickly and rather thoroughly searched me.  
"I'm fine, don't worry" I patted his shoulder. He could only look at me with a serious and hurt expression.

"Kenny? What were you going to say?" I asked him, but he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I have to go, they need me"

He shot up and ran away from me to another bunch of marines.  
"What were you going to say?..." I watched him shoot a few Covenant grunts and jackels.

I grabbed a rifle that was issued to me due to my UNSC status now.

I slowly with much difficulties pulled myself onto a semi flat part of the large rock I was behind.

I breathed in a switched on my sniper abilities.  
I usually keep it turned off... allows virus' easy access, but no ones going to infect me here, not now.

I sniped down two jackels through the edges of their shields, grunt went down very quickly and Elites, where I'd normally hesitated to kill, were very, very fast, like bullets through air.  
Not only does my sniper abilities grant me professional use and make me never miss a shot, it also partly controls my actions, making me much more... brutal in a sense.  
I do extremely care about killing my own kind but my usually locked and practically double bolted closed sniper abilities forces the feeling of guilt into... happiness.

Making me feel good about killing things... it's like an A.I yet... more of a V.I, virtual intelligence programmed to make my emotions and feelings on killing non-existent.

After they all were down, the marines gathered together again, and Chief looked my way.

He was probably the only one who saw me snipe all of the Covenant. Luckily.

I concentrated to switch off the sniper ability feet, but without the fourth or fifth disc it can't turn off.  
Then I noticed Chief slipped away from the marines who were talking and listening to Keyes.

"Isunusi" He said as he approached.  
"Master Chief, what can I do for you?" I smiled.  
"You took them all out, didn't you?" He nodded toward me. I shifted slightly.  
"Mind helping me down? The Ghost is still intact and I can still use it" He shook his head.  
"I will, but when you answer me, you did take down every last standing Covenant, didn't you?" I sighed and nodded. "I did, but I wasn't aware helping was illegal" I chuckled.

Chief remained steadfast.

"You know? Don't you?" He nodded.  
"I wanted to help, I hate being useless" He helped me off the rock, granted he must not like when I hold onto him like a frightened child, but I am still scared of him.

With what seemed a sigh, Chief carried me back to the Ghost flipped it over and helped me onto it.  
"Turn off your sniper programs" He said, since he was made for war and to defend the UNSC and generally the whole human race, it is natural and very expected he'd know and tell me to turn it off.  
"I can't, without my fourth or fifth disc, the sniper protocols won't turn off" I replied starting the Ghost up.  
"Anyway we can remove them?" I shook my head, "No, the protocols are connected inside of my body, to my mechanical organs in other words"  
"Cortana?" Chief asked in his helmet.  
"Yes Chief?"  
"Can you switch her sniper program off?"

Cortana humm'd in thought before she decided.  
"Not without damaging her structure" Cortana implied.  
"How bad? Anything repairable?" Chief asked Cortana who again stayed silent for a moment then answered.  
"From my basic form of knowledge of her sangheili body, she may go into shock, but on her mechanical half, she will either shut down or become infected... I think..."

I smiled. "What would really happen is that my mechanical side would reboot itself, but improperly, it will cause me to loose some form of the human language, as well as other neccessary functions like, breathing, sleeping, eating, drinking, I'll be dead at the same time my mechanical part will be alive... and moving"  
Chief shook his head again.  
"Keep running quick checks on your system, just in case" Chief said, but I easily had a reason against that.  
"It shortens my life span, I can't loose my left half out here, I will die... and it won't be quick"

"Look, Isunusi, from what you told us that happened last time how it caused all hell to brake loose, we can't afford it to happen to us got it? So find some way to keep your system clean and working and we'll be fine"  
With that, Chief walked away. Disturbed by the fact I could have just sentanced them all to their death.

There cannot be anybody around here trying to upload a virus out here...

Okay, well today did not go particularly well, infact it was terrible, my friends avoiding me, Uiumea and Ruke are much to busy talking, enjoying one anothers company, which is good.  
Chief is... angry with me I think, or it's just distressed with me and my sniper protocols which now have an opening to unlock all other bolted shut functions that should never be used in anyway shape or from.

I think I hate today...

* * *

********************************

_Halo. _Log XIX. - What did you say?

**No Flames.**


	20. Log XX: New Appendages

******

* * *

**

Isunusi

**_Halo._ Log XX. - New Appendages**.

_Addition:  
Still haping for any ideas, requests or questions or whatever from readers! This is a PM or email thing so... look on my page for my email address or just simply PM me, would very much like ideas... I'm running out!  
This is only a request, eventually I may run out of ideas and I will call upon readers to help with getting new ones so just for a back up, I need ideas, they don't even have to have any purpose or meaning, just an idea._

* * *

**Two days later...**

In an addition to being disabled, my Ghost's guns are!

I rode above the rocky ground until we reached a cliff edge.  
"Now what?" I looked to the Commander who just arrived at the edge, kicking a rock off.

"Wait" She point upward and we could see multiple Pelicans approaching.  
Rather brightly the marines all cheered happily.

"Where are we going though?" A marine asked.  
"There's a Frigate not far from here, all we have to do is hitch a ride with these guys and we're off, then we can get started on the cartographer like Cortana said"

As soon as the Pelicans opened that hatch I turned off the Ghost then Uiumea and Ruke lifted me up and helped me onto the ship.  
"Ah, with supplies on the ship I can finally rebuild myself!" I smiled to Ruke who chuckled.

The humans aboard the pelican Uiumea, Ruke and I got into lifted their guns ready to fire, before Commander Keyes stepped into the scene.  
"Their with us, lower your guns" As she said that the marines hesitatingly lowered the guns.

After all the marines were loaded onto the pelican we took off, hopefully so I could begin walking again.

Nearing the frigate a marine, not from our group, spoke up.  
"Why are there squid-heads here?" He called out to a marine on our side.  
"Their-" "They are friends" Kenny interrupted the marine before he could answer.  
"How?" He asked again, "We'll explain later, for now we'll just stay with the basics, their friends" Kenny also answered with less words as possible.

Then we landed, Uiumea and Ruke lifted me again and we walked off with the others.

"**Hmm... never thought I'd be so glad to walk onto a humans ship**" Uiumea said.  
"**This is excessive ship**" Ruke looked around the room and, thankfully, Cortana got a marine to give me one of those chair things.

"Ah, much better" I smiled and Ruke leaned on the mobile chair.  
"Very much so, sister" Ruke said as we walked toward Keyes, "Isunusi, you might want to get working on that new leg of yours, we'll be heading for the cartographer in three days tops, and these marines here don't trust you, Ruke or Uiumea, it's best your three stay together for the most time, I'll be speaking with the Sergeant and we will descend to the correct location soon enough" Commander Keyes said.  
"Why are you telling me this? You usually keep it to yourself or talk to Cortana about it" I stated, with slight grin the commander replied.  
"Because I want you out on the field when the time comes, I want you to prove your a hell of a lot better then the stereotypical" I smiled and nodded.

**Several hours later...**

I got up from the chair and onto the desk chair in my room.  
Sighing quietly after discovering the supplies I needed for a new leg was not there... Then Kenny walked in.

"Hey... Uh, Isu? I wanted to... well, apologize for what I said... I really didn't mean it..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
But I did not reply, all I did was nod.  
"So, you forgive me? Or was that a disapproving nod?" He stared at me for a moment before he decided to speak up again.  
"Come on, please? I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you" He bargained.  
"Do not negotiate terms with me, I do not want anything nor do I wish to do anything, I'm tired, long day, leave me be"

Kenny looked hurt, rather disappointed at something.

He then turned and began walking away.

As I repositioned myself at the desk, Kenny turned back around.  
"No, I won't leave with that, there has to be something I can do... I mean, I set up an entire surprise for you already! Took days to get this by the Commander" He said rather loudly... Wait, surprise?

"What-?" I looked toward him.  
"Yeah, one big surprise and we were going to hit it off tonight! But not anymore, I'll go tell Gwen to cancel it all" He turned around again.

"Wait!... Weeks?... You've been planning something, for me, for weeks?... and Commander Keyes agreed?..." I stared in utter shock to him, _Keyes agreed?_.

"It isn't much of surprise now that you know, so even if you do take it back it's not worth anything" He walked away but I followed.  
"Kenny, Commander Keyes_ agreed_?..." Emphasis on _'agreed'_ it is rather unusual that she'd pass any form of celebration.

"Yes, in fact, the commander pretty much came up with that idea for the surprise" I turned the chair toward him.  
"Keyes!? Miranda Keyes had an idea that involved marry-making?!" He nodded and continued to walk away, I quickly reacted by lifting myself as fast as possible onto the mobile chair and rushing to him.

"It has to be important... right?..." I asked as he walked ahead of me.

"Well, I don't know how important _this_ is" He said as we walked through two large doors to see some marines from our team.

"Whoa..." I said as they all turned around a simply stated, loudly, "Surprise!".

"And, honestly, I don't think this is important anymore" Kenny said with a large smiled on his face pulling out a large, smooth shaped mechanical piece that looked exactly... like... my... leg!

"My leg!" I exclaimed loudly as he handed it to me.

"I have a leg!" I laughed.

"Now that I think about it, it is a really weird gift to give to someone... ain't it?" Gwen said smiling.  
"Huh... your right" Kenny said shaking his head.  
"I love it!" I hugged the hell out of that thing.

"How did you get it?" I asked Kenny who leaned on the Ghost that I would no longer have to use.

"Fortunately, Cortana picked up a communication that one Private Isunusi had... dropped it and would much like to have it back, so he found it took it and even though it was broken, it gave us a good opportunity to make it lighter, quicker and all around better if we could" Kenny answered.

"It certainly feels light weight" I said happily.  
Certainly it was odd to get a leg for a gift, but to me it was like being offered peace in the galaxy.  
"I want to walk" I looked brightly toward Kenny who chuckled.  
"Sure, go ahead, we don't want to keep you" Gwen giggled whiping her hands off from, what seemed to point at, finishing my missing mechanical piece.

"Now, it's a bit different, we smoothed out the metal, making it look at least cleaner, we also gave it a... side pocket to hold a pistol in case anything happens again like your friends, Chah and whats-his-face" Kenny said.

"It looks upgradeable though" I asked looking inside the body work.  
"Yeah, it is, just in case you need or want to adjust some things" Kenny pointed at a wire and began again.  
"Just don't remove that wire, it's a life support system just so when you loose those discs of yours you don't die, it won't actually do much but keep you alive for about... twenty four hours" Kenny's eyes widened.

"Let's eat first, then tonight I'll try it out" I nodded toward Kenny.  
"You sure?"  
I nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm sure"

**Elsewhere...**

"Are you positive?" A voice echoed in the large, cold room.  
"I am sure of it, three of them" The shadowed figure simply thought for a moment before answering him.

"Although I do not participate in the cutting down of our own kind, we do have the technology to study from a distance, but if forced, we will take a much more offensive approach, one way or another, bring the one you saw to me, leave the others... and go to the infirmary, heal what damage has been done to you. I will consult the Prophets, I will bring your name in, I pray that you are telling the truth" The shadowed figure turned and left the room.

The one who was calling for this meeting with his superior bowed and left the large and dimly lit room.

All that was left was a small grunt who was asleep near the right wall.

The grunt quickly shot up looking both ways and hurried out the room through a small secret door hidden beneath the display map, leading into another room multiple unggoy had obviously used to move around the ship quicker.

The unggoy opened up a vent piece and jumped down, rushing through yet another hallway, he came to a stop and looked behind him, in front of him and to his right side, as soon as he noticed no one was near he tapped then knocked the wall which, again, opened and led to a hidden room.  
Through the small room he listened through a wall then opened it.

"Aymye, what are you doing?" A Sangheili said as he stood from the desk.  
The unggoy, Aymye, panted before answering.  
"... It's the... heretic..." He slowly closed the hatch and walked toward the sangheili.  
"The heretic? Please, be more specific, there are many heretics" The sangheili insisted Aymye sat, which he did. "Now, breath and tell me, what heretic?"  
"Isunusi... you asked for... that heretic" Aymye sat slumping in the chair.

The sangheili stood up straight, "Ah, Isunusi, is she here?" He asked, Amye shook his head. "No, leader knows where... she is though, and so does leader's swordsman Acht" Amye barely said before he practically fell asleep in the sangheili's chair.

"Acht knows? And so does our leader? This will not end well if it takes the bes-" The sangheili looked toward Aymye, who now was fast asleep in the chair.  
He sighed and picked the unggoy up and layed him on the small cot in the corner of the room then headed back to his work.

* * *

********************************

_Halo. _Log XX. - New Appendages.

**No Flames.**


	21. Log XXII: Cartographer part 1

******

* * *

**

Isunusi

**_Halo._ Log XXII. - Cartographer part. 1**

_Note:  
This is short because it was finished in a hurry, so next will be part two then we'll go on from there._

* * *

I woke up and stretched, getting dressed and ready for the day as the regular routine goes.

Kenny and I are getting along again, thankfully, I didn't think it would end very good... Although we did not discuss the scared rings actual usage, the Great Journey or genocide? **Big** difference.

Gwen has not been so... kind as Kenny, we both have not gotten along, she avoids my presence and any form of eye contact.

Were it not for them both, I would not have a home.

Ruke's always waiting for me at my door, Uiumea is always waiting for Ruke and I down the hall.  
Us sangheili's have to stick together, right? I mean, this dangerous of a place...

Ruke walked and talked with Uiumea as I simply enjoyed walking.

Now and then Ruke would point at something, and sometimes it would be part of my mechanical side and I would always jump away, but Ruke insisted on Uiumea knowing everything of my life support, just in case.

Without a second past, Kenny came up.  
"Hey Isu, I want to talk to you... alone, if I can" He asked and Ruke thought about it... but I didn't ask his permission.

"Brother, I am experienced enough to go out on a friendly ship, so stop worrying" I told Ruke who grunted.  
"Last time I did that, you disappeared for much too long" I smiled.  
"We're here to help, at least I am, not here to wage even war, so quit pestering" I shook my head and walked away with Kenny.

"What's up?" I asked, he twitched a little which showed he was indeed nervous.

"Well, Keyes wants you and the squad to go follow Chief to find this cartographer, as you know, but apparently the Commander... uh... wants you to stay with Chief in order to test your abilities" He answered, I shrugged.  
"So, Master Chief and I get along good enough"  
"It's not that, it's... You won't be near any of us, Gwen, Ruke, Uiumea or me, it's plainly just you, Chief and Cortana" He sat down and I sat with him.

"I repeat my previous question, so?" Kenny sighed.  
"Our objectives are to get Chief on the beach safely, help get him in a close radius to the cartographer then Chief goes in... alone, well, with you" I put my arm around Kenny.

"Kenny, I see no problem with that!" I chuckled.  
"Chief does the hardest missions, the ones us marines probably couldn't do even in large numbers, it's... bad for you I thought, like a suicide mission"

"Kenny, calm down, I can do much more then you think I am able to do, I can fight and I can take orders, especially from _the_ Master Chief, I have done things in war more then I let you know" Kenny then looks toward me.

"Like what?" He asked a little frantically.  
"Like things I don't let you know, for the sake of our friendship... Think about it Kenny, I'm a sangheili who worked for the Covenant because I believed, and still do, that the Great Journey will come by activating the Halo ring. I have done things to humans that you would never approve of, I'm not a good person in war, I don't cope with it well, but this is humanity we're talking about" I replied calmly and clearly.

Kenny sighed, "Okay, so... just be ready, I'll get you when we're ready to go" He walked away and I stood up heading toward the armory.

The marines were also gearing up, I believe?  
"Hey! It's Isunusi, maybe we can see you in action this time around!" A marine called out, the other agreed with gestures and the famous '_hell yeah!'_that they all have used at least once in their time in the UNSC.

"Maybe, then again I'm leaving with Chief, so you may only see me a few times in the next mission" I smiled.  
"Ooo, going with Chief? That's means you must be more then a private to the UNSC or at least, to the commander" I tilted my head.  
"Well, I did aid in rescuing her father although I failed terribly and with one less limb, I guess she just appreciates my being so whole hearted in this war... to the UNSC I mean" Half the marines blinked then stared at me.

"I am ready to finally fight in battle along side the UNSC, I've had enough sitting around, I want to work!" I smiled and holstered the two M6C Magnum Sidearms and a BR55 Battle Rifle.

"Marines, report to the Pelican in docking bay 719C, all marine, report to docking bay 719C" Marines finished gearing up and we all left to the docking bay.

Of course, I followed them, I had no clue where the docking bay was...

"Time to go!"  
A marine who was currently calling all marines aboard.

... ah, found it.

As I got on Kenny waved to me and I sat by him.  
"Finally, I will help the UNSC by fighting along side them!... About time" I smiled as Kenny chuckled.

"Alright marines! We're heading back onto Halo to get something we now know as the Cartographer, Cortana says this device is very important to our mission of finding the control room on the Halo ring!" The marine said shouting over the engine and wind that is surprisingly loud.

"We can't loose this! If the Covenant find it and use it, this war is going to be much shorter then we throught for both sides!" After the marine was done he went on to explain who was going where.

"Four marines will go out first and secure the landing zone just to be sure, then we'll head up and take out the small Covenant squad located on the beach, more then likely they'll know we're coming, unless their blind" A few marines laughed at that.  
"Then we'll be getting a worthog sent down for the Chief, him and two others are going with him, meaning two individually picked marines, Fredric is going with Chief and so is Isunusi, both hand picked are planned to be the best to aid Chief while he goes in with Cortana to find the control room" The marine said, just then all the marines besides Fredric clapped and congratulated both me and Fred.

Chief looked down out of the pelican to the beach side below, then four marines got out and made a clean area around the pelican so we could all get out and get to work.

We easily took out all the Covenant in the area, seeing's how there were only a few, we awaited the worthog.

The pelican pilot laughed and dropped the worthog while saying "Anyone order a worthog?" I decided it was best if I got on the turret, if Fredric got hit it would do much damage but if I got hit, it would barely harm me because my metal body repairs itself over time.

Chief got in, and I told Fredric to get in the passenger side, which he hesitated to accept but I told him why quickly and he understood.

So, we left the marines to their beach side vacation while we went to work.

Chief drove right through a few grunts and jackels hitting a good number of them and I shot down the rest with Fredric.  
As soon as I thought we'd have to get out, I was wrong, instead of stopping at the batch of trees that blocked the path Chief turned and got onto an elevated rock forcing the worthog to jump over the fallen trees, scaring the hell out of some poor grunts and made a slim fit through some trees to the other side.  
Where Fredric let out a "Hoo-rah!"

I laughed after we made it through, being on the UNSC was already better then the Covenant, riding, flying, the people around you, they were all much nicer and fun.  
Usually we'd stop and get out when something blocked our path, but not here, not now.

When we arrived at a platform a few stories about ground level we took down the remaining Covenant, and we got out.  
Heading down into the building, Cortana gave a heads up.  
"Hurry! Their closing the door!" Chief sprinted for the door past the Covenant squad while Fredric and I delivered cover fire, however Chief couldn't make it in time and the door locked and closed.  
Chief turned around and shot the Elite in the head then walked back toward us.  
"Cortana says there's a way to override the door, but not here, we have to go back some, unless you can open it from here Isunusi" I thought for a moment then walked to the door to try anyways.

I pulled out a spike from me hand and tried to fiddle with the lock, to reverse it, yet no luck.  
Then I tried to place a small device on it that usually worked for opening the UNSC's locked doors.

"Nothing, this door is made quite flawlessly, but two things I can do, try to jump to the platform outside the window or stay here and once the door opens I make sure it doesn't close again" I offered.  
"Leaving you alone doesn't sound to good, and I don't want to risk you missing the jump, so we'll head to where Cortana says there should be an override" Chief said.  
"Then I'm staying here to make sure they don't close the door again when you head back here" I said but Chief disagreed.

"Leaving you alone is a bad idea, you're coming with" I shook my head.  
"Chief, how much do you want to bet that once you open that door they'll notice and close it up again, this time they will more then likely find a way to lock off all override systems from the console you're going to, trust me, we can be very determined when motivated properly, I can do it"

Chief thought for a moment. "Point taken, stay here out of sight, if anything happens, contact Cortana, she'll tell me" I nodded, "Thank you Chief"

Then Chief and Fredric made their way back out as I switched on my cloaking a waited behind the wall of the door.

* * *

********************************

_Halo. _Log XXII. - Cartographer part. 1

**No Flames.**


	22. Log XXIII: Cartographer Part 2

******

* * *

**

Isunusi

**_Halo._ Log XXIII. - Cartographer part. 2**.

* * *

Few unggoy came out of the room, which I dispatched easily, one pistol shot to the head was all it took... no wonder the UNSC always won the battles...

However, the swordsman that closed the door in the first place bothered me... because every now and then he'd walk onto the balcony outside the window and look over here, but the strange thing is that it looked like he was looking directly at me... His eyes never wandered elsewhere when he stood on the balcony.  
Always where I was, no matter which corner or part of the ceiling I hid at.  
Even if I stood in plain sight... well, I still had my cloaking on.

I wouldn't be so worried if it didn't keep happening whenever I changed my spot.  
So it was suspicious, but since he never walked in the room, threw a grenade or did anything that might reveal me, I was fine, tense, but fine.

I fell asleep waiting for Fredric and Chief's return, it's so boring after the battle it almost makes you want to run outside and shout '_Shoot me!' _just so you'd have something to do, but I'm not suicidal, so I won't do that.

But, what I will do, is sub-consciously know that one sangheili and one unggoy are walking out the door right now talking about me...  
Wait, that's not sub-conscious...

I open my eyes, I had been unaware that actually I was partly awake.

With my cloaking on I put myself into a small corner and listened in.

"Aymye, I have great doubt's our leader will do anything good to the heretic..." The sangheili said to the unggoy, Aymye apparently.  
The unggoy looked up to the sangheili. "You expect better then ones before? No, you expect just bad as other heretics!"  
The sangheili smiled and shook his head. "Then again, the heretic is so young to be fighting wars like this... not to mention her mother and father's death followed this... and with her... uh, I'm trying to say this politely, in a manner that does not sound offensive..." The sangheili thought a moment.  
Aymye sounded like he chuckled. "Disabled? It not offensive, it true!" He said to the sangheili who chuckled.  
"It would if anyone said it to me" The sangheili turned to reveal his mechanical right arm and body.

I stared, _'Another?... one who's lived with the same problems I have?...'_ I thought to myself as I stood and stayed cloaked in the corner.

"This... _'heretic' _gave me technology that allowed me to continue on my campaign against all who oppose the Great Journey, but now that her brilliant mind has decided to turn on the covenant... I must think to myself, is it truly the correct choice to make?" The sangheili said to Aymye who nodded.  
"What if heretics all right? If sacred ring does kill all and then covenant activate, what happen then?" Aymye tilted his head to the side.  
The sangheili was smiling even more now. "Amazing, one small unggoy could carry so much knowledge, while others simply rely on my race to protect them"  
Aymye waved his hand in a quick gesture. "Others stupid, not live long enough to see truth! I see it, I saw it! It big, tall, green and has a big shiny weapon, called '_demon'_, I avoid demon, so I live, I see truth! Knowledge!"

The sangheili laughed. "That demon is unmistakably difficult to hurt, only our swordsmen have gotten close enough to inflict enough damage that was actually visible"  
The unggoy, Aymye, had been focused on which is true and which one would make his sangheili commander happier.  
Like they were friends... or something.

"Maybe I need to seek out her, find her reasoning to leave our people and fight with humans?..."  
Aymye thought for a moment as well, "She work with humans, maybe not listen to you?" He sent up to the now alert commander.

"Perhaps... but for now, someone is here..." He growled pulling out his energy sword.

...'_Impossible! He can see me?!... or something...' _I pushed myself tight against the wall, as Kenny called it, _praying_ that he wouldn't, and doesn't, see me.

I admit, I am terrified of anyone, with a sword and trained with it, to come near me.

"Someone? Here? Hear us talk?... must find someone!" Aymye put together that if I was covenant, it would be bad for me to go and tell everyone that there are two traitors.

For a moment I felt fear and panic, but I calmed myself to only a heavy nervousness... yeah, _much_ better, but at least I wasn't trembling as much.  
What they both said made me think that possibly their two okay beings, but I refuse to allow a betrayal or trouble of any sort take place again.

I pull out a pistol and aim at the sangheili, uggnoy won't fight without their leader... or _leaders._

"Come out, I know you are there" The Elite drew out his sword and activated it.  
"No good hiding! We find you soon!" The small unggoy said pulling his plasma pistol out.

Then they looked toward me.  
"Ah, there you are..." He said approaching me.

I held tighter to my gun and aimed at his head.  
"I was not aware humans had cloajing devices yet" He said coming toward me.

"They don't but I do" I replied shutting off my cloaking, it was running out of energy anyways.

"This is a true same, a loyal follower of the prophets has overheard our conversation, no doubt you will run telling the-- wait, a female? Are you-?" I shook my head before replying. "I am no Covenant follower, I have been deemed a heretic, as much as I hate that term, I am"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Heretic?... you will die by my hand!" He lunged toward me and I fired rounds into his shields repeatedly, but nothing hurt him or slowed him.

He grabbed my throat and bashed me against the wall.  
"Your name heretic! So I may curse it!" He growled.  
"You know my... name!" I gasped for air.  
"Then say it, so maybe I will bother remembering you after you are dead"  
With a deep gasp I struggled in attempt to answer. "Is-!" Then Chief appeared and fired at them both.

"Heretic I shall deal with you later!" He said before sprinting off, aware that Chief is the '_demon'_no one dares face anymore, the unggoy jumped and followed closely behind.

"I'm not leaving you alone again" Chief said as he helped me up while I coughed and tried to regain my breath.  
"I had it under control" I smiled to him.  
"Yeah, I could tell" He rubbed my shoulder.

"Caught your breath?" I nodded.  
"Where's Fredric?" I asked him as he shook his head, "Hunters"  
"Ah... I can stand now you know" He released my shoulder.  
"I know, now let's get moving, their all waiting on us"

We headed inside.

"He knew me" I said, "Who did? Fredric?" Chief asked.  
"No, the sangheili you just warded off... he knew me, by name and position, what I was doing now, he knew me"  
Chief looked toward me. "... As?"  
"As a heretic... but one he respected and one that he thanked, he also questioned the prophets... that's rare and saying to anyone would be deemed right then, heresy"  
"He said it to you?" He asked as we walked into another hall.  
"No, to an unggoy he called Aymye, usually sangheili of any rank do not bother themselves with unggoy, they are below their standards and are not, and can never be, a higher leader then them"  
Chief shruged. "So, this means?"  
"This means... Maybe my choice to join the UNSC is not... pointless to all but maybe to the few who think about it, maybe it'll mean the world and maybe even their own lives"  
Chief thought for a moment. "Can we continue this later?"  
I tilted my head. "Why?"  
"Covenant"

I looked forward. "Ah, yes, of course"

"Can your move quietly?" I nodded. "Without a sound"  
"Good, go to the right side, I'll move to the left, take out as many sleepers as you can on the way around, grunts are harmless but they can take down shields and leave the rest to the others"  
I smiled. "Glad to see the UNSC learned our tactics" I then quietly made my way around the room, all the unggoy sleeping in range of me, without risk of getting caught, I had taken out quickly.

I saw Chief on the other side, he pointed to a sangheili that was heading my way, so naturally I grabbed a bar above me and lifted my body up, hiding myself on the ceiling with my cloak on.  
Thank the proph- no, thank _God_ for ops training... it's God right?...  
Kenny does confuse me sometimes.

I held my weight up without a problem as Chief took out a sangheili guard that had his back turned to him.

He sent a signal my way... time to come out of hiding.

I swung down kicking the sangheili down and landing on him as I looked Chief's way with a thumbs up... I believe.

I pulled out a battle rifle and fired on the remaining few unggoy and sangheili as Chief did.

"That was fast" I said as Chief walked up.  
"I was worried for a moment" He replied.  
"Oh really?" I asked looking at him as he looked toward me.  
"I thought you might have had a... problem killing your own people"

I looked and thought. "Oh..."

Chief caught something behind us and pulled me down a shot the sangheili behind us.  
... It was the sangheili I jumped on when we attacked.  
"Chief?"  
He turned back toward me. "Yeah?"  
"You have got to teach me how to fight" I giggled.  
He just let out a '_hmpf'_ and we continued on.

"Cortana?" I asked for.  
"Isunusi?"  
A moment passed.

"Isu?" Cortana asked for again.  
"Oh, yeah, um... Has, uh, anybody said anything about... you know... me?" I asked, embarrassed.  
"Worried about your _popularity_?" She asked, I could imagine her smiling.  
"If you want to call it that, then yes, yes I am"  
"The little of news I've heard are mostly from Commander Keyes, Chief and a few other officers, I'm one of the last A.I's you know, I have to keep busy"  
I shruged. "Yeah, I know... It's childish I know, don't worry about it"

"...Keyes likes you" Cortana spoke up.  
"Oh? Really?"  
"With what she's said, it sounds like she appreciates what you've done to get this far, with the fighting friends, turning against the prophets and becoming, what the Covenant calls, a Heretic"  
I rolled my eyes. "Prophets are easy to ignore and becoming an enemy to that which has forced me into a position that I need to fight for my life, all that is easy"  
"Fighting old friends isn't though"

It was a quiet walk after she said that.  
We reached another room where Chief did most of the work except I took out various excess numbers.

"What does Chief think of me?" I asked as we continued walking through the halls and rooms.  
Chief looked at me.  
"It's mixed really, sometimes when I ask him or a subject comes up he'll say a thing or two about you, he'd not the talkitive type you know"  
We chuckled. "I know what you mean"  
"When he does, what does he say?" I asked Cortana.

"I'm right here"

"He respects you, I can tell"  
"How?" I asked back.  
"His gestures, attitude about or around you and mostly how he speaks of you"  
"Well, what does he act like? I can't tell a difference" I smiled.  
"When he talks about you, it's more of in your favor, he's on your side, you and him are alike in some ways"  
That confused me. "We're two practically opposite species, live different lives, tell different stories, what possible resemblince is there?" I shook my head.  
"For starters, I've noticed you both harbor similar feelings of situations"  
"Feelings?"

"You can ask me"

"Very simiar indeed, your caring for the good of the group echos Chief's, your faithfulness to your friends and allies even though you may not even know them well yourself is unmatched execpt for Chief's"  
"Huh, I thought of him more as a warrior... I used to think of him like a lone Honor Guard of the Prophets"  
"What makes you think of that?" She asked me in a more interested tone.  
"An Honor Guard is someone who is most trusted, someone faithful even to the end and are execptional fighters with various arrays of weaponry"  
"You said you _used to _think of him as a _lone_ Honor Guard?" She brought up.

"Would you ask me, I'm right here"

"Well, think of it this way, if you put one marine to protect... oh, I don't know, a commander or just someone very important"  
"V.I.P"  
"Huh?"  
"Very Important Person"  
"Ah" I smiled. "A V.I.P then, if you put one marine to protect this V.I.P from enemies, it's pointless, you need multiple people to protect one person, if you pick only one, well, the chances are very low, more then likely that V.I.P is dead"  
"So your saying you used to think of Chief as a meaningless, for lack of a better word, bodyguard who's just doing his job?"  
"Now just remove the higher reasoning and you get it" I specified.  
"Ahh, so Chief used to be like a lone Honor Guard because you thought he was fighting a battle that could not be won" Cortana said.  
"Yes, it's in the name, an Honor Guard have multiple around him to aid in protecting this V.I.P, a Prophet in other words, there can never be just one Honor Guard protecting just one Prophet, there must be more to properly defend this being, a lone Honor Guard is one that most likely was left behind or just refuses to be releaved of duty, meaning that Honor Guard is nothing"  
"And now you think of him as an Honor Guard with more around to comfort rather then himself"  
"Correct" I nodded to her.

"That's it, Isunusi"

"Yes Chief?"  
"I've asked you, if you have a question that should be directed at me, then do so" He said stopping me.  
"None"  
He shook his head.  
"Then how did you just have this long conversation about what I think with someone who doesn't know what I think?"  
"I'll ask you straight on when you find it comforting, but now we've reached our destination"

* * *

********************************

_Halo. _Log XXIII. - Cartographer part. 2

**No Flames.**


	23. Log XXIV: Cartographer Part 3

******

* * *

**

Isunusi

**_Halo._ Log XXIV. - Cartographer part 3**.

* * *

"Wow"

Chief looked my way.  
"It's beautiful... it-it's magnificent..." I stared wide-eyed at this 'Cartographer'.

"It's not _that _special" He said. "It's just a map"

"Not _just _a map Master Chief, it's the Forerunner's achievement... praise to the gods, they were the most intelligent of all races... my ancestors... our ancestors are truly magnificent"  
"Ah, Isunusi, we need to talk later... about this, alright?" Cortana spoke up.  
"About what Cortana? This? The Silent Cartographer?" I asked.  
She stayed silent. "About the Forerunners and this, yes, right now, we're done, let's go"

I heard something behind us and I lept above us, cloaking myself as Chief watched shocked by the sudden action.

"Not so fast Demon!" A sangheili came from behind us, a fuel rod cannon right at his head.  
"Turn slowly Demon" He said as Chief did, a charged and fully loaded fuel rod canon could possibly knock Chief out maybe even kill him, but Cortana would be damaged beyond repair and that can not happen.  
We need her.

"You will die now, by my hand Demon"

Just as he was about to fire I let go and fell right on him, the fuel rod went off, but Chief dodged it as I held the sangheili down.  
"It's you again Heretic!" He growled.  
"Impossible, have you been following us?!" I sighed.  
He tried to free himself but I stopped him.

Then, the impossible happened, a grunt, the one he called Aymye ran up as hard as he could and knocked me into a wall.

"Ooh... What the-"  
The sangheili stood again and picked up his fuel rod cannon.  
"Chief!" I shouted as Chief dodged behind a door.

I leaped up and ran behind him, under some cover I fired at him, his shields defended him as he turned around and fired at me, I ducked behind a pillar and awaited further chances.  
Chief came out from behind the wall and began firing at him, as I did.

The grunt, Aymye appeared behind me and hit me with a plasma rifle.  
"Ow! What was that!?" I growled as I turned around, aiming at him.

"Isunusi!" I heard Chief shout.  
"Huh-?" I turned slightly only to get a glimpse of the sangheili aiming at me.  
Shouting in our language he called out to Aymye, and Aymye ran away.

"Oh no-" I managed to get out just as I was hit by the fuel rod cannon.

Being knocked away, not killed or to seriously injuried I held onto the edge for my very life... only to be loosing my grip.  
I heard and saw the fuel rod cannon fall off the edge and my sight followed it.  
"I swear, if I fall I'll never forget it Chief!"

I waited a moment. "Um, Chief?!... Chief! Cortana? Hello!?"  
I lost one grip with my hand.  
"Oooh, not good, not good, not good, not good!"

Finally loosing my grip, Chief caught my arm.  
"What took you so long?" I asked him, playing offended.  
"I didn't know where you were" He answered pulling me up.  
"So all that shouting you heard, you thought wasn't me?" I got up and brushed myself off.  
"I was in the other room" He pointed to the cartographer.

"Wow... He really knocked me quite a distance..."  
"Yes, he did, any damages?" He asked looking up and down at me.  
"No, a few scratches, nothing much"  
"Good, we have to go now" He said leading the way.  
"We have to get out and reach the control room" Cortana said as we walked right back out of the area

* * *

********************************

_Halo. _Log XXIV. - Cartographer part 3.

**No Flames.**


	24. Log XXV: The Control Room

******

* * *

**

Isunusi

**_Halo._ Log XXV. - The Control Room.**

* * *

**_One day later..._**

"Hoo-rah!" Shouted Kenny as we jumped in the air with the warthog.  
"There is nothing in the entire galaxy that more fun then jumping in a warthog!" He laughed and the other marines laughed and agreed.

"Kenny, you keep alive over there" I whispered through the radio.  
"Don't worry about us Isu, just watch your back you hear? I want to throw a party after this! Namely, your first solo mission" He said.  
"Well, as solo as it gets, Kenny I've got to switch the radio off now, a scouting party is headed my way"  
"Okay" He said as I switched off my radio.

I waited until they appeared beneath me, two Elite's, both zealots with five grunts, two jackels.  
Regular size.

As they walked slowly away from me I dropped, cloak still on I hid behind a box shaped room entrance.

Both Jackels walked by, and I darted through the halls into the next room a smalled party, tougher then the regular, was present.  
Four Elites, all zealots though, three grunts two minors one major, no jackels.  
Easy picking.

Again, hid and moved on until I reached an empty hallway and sat in a corner and turned off my cloaking.  
I switched on my radio to Cortana.  
"Alright guys the inside in finished, first room is full of mostly grunts, two Elites, next room contains the trio of doom, Elites; three, Grunts; three, Jackels; three"  
"Good job, what are we going to be facing on the outside?" Cortana asked.  
"You've got an army, about three dozen or so ghosts and their drivers are ready and waiting, three banshees, five not inuse at the top of the mountian which you'll be moving around, three wraiths on your level, in the center there's an entrance, there's also a swordsman waiting for you"  
"What else?" Chief asked.  
"Two more wraiths, two dozen more ghosts, and two in use banshees, four turrets are manned and defending the entrance here"  
"We'll be ready now, what else is on the inside?"  
"Your going to get in some standoff's with Elites, a few rooms before the ones I just exited, they stuffed them to the rim, you've got five majors in one room, mainly because two moved from the rooms I just exited"  
"Alright, this'll be hard labor but we will be there soon" Cortana said.

"Alright, see you soon Cortana, turning off radio and continuing" I said as I switched it off.

Taking a breather before I get back up, stealth is nerve racking.

I stood and turned my cloak on and ran down the hallway and out the other side.

As I watched the passing Elites I realized that many are recognizable faces, not from the Truth and Reconciliation, but from ships I've traveled on and through, I wonder why their here though? Maybe the Prophets are becoming paranoid?  
I continued my decent into the large building as it also came to my attention that I have to find away down the elevator*** **so I can give Kenny, Cortana and Chief more feed.

I saw two conversing Elites walk onto the elevator just as I did.  
Without being seen I held onto some edges of the walls and the elevator went down, leaving me with no floor, I quickly hoped that I would not slip and began my decent downward.

Leaping quickly side to side of the elevator, each time going only a few feet down it I managed to see the elevator in which stopped but the Elites did not exit I quickly stopped, attempting to hold onto something on the walls I ended up one foot on each opposite wall, which was rather painful.  
Luckly I stopped just in time, but the not so lucky side was that if I tried to pull myself onto only one side so I could at least be comfortable means that I would hit them and set off the entire base.

That was bad, _very _bad.

I tried moving my arms around to where I may be able to take some of my weight off my legs that were straining themselves keeping my up, but it didn't succeed I'd have to keep my position.

To get my mind off the strain I listened in to their conversation.

"**What did that one say?"** One asked, "**Said the door controls have been damaged, no matter though, they also said they can repair it"** Oh God dang it! The door's busted! Who could bust a holographic door control?!

I held in my annoyance and the pain coming from my still organic side.

With all my strength I held my position, yet I was slipping.

_'Come on... move, move!'_ I whined was beginning to get tired.  
The door ever so slowly opened and I fell on the elevator platform.

"Ahhh... Cortana so owe's me!" I said as I got up.

The door remained open and would do so due to it's flaw in design apparently... I continued on until I reached a room, black as night, with a blue holo-emiter in the center, all the Covenant forces around were crowding around it.

I stopped and stood straight up, and looked around the corner.

It was a Sangheili Counciler giving out orders.  
"**We and the Prophets are aware that the human race has knowledge of this control room and will attempt to infiltrate it soon, various human forces have gathered near our location and are sending in three to infiltrate**" The Elite's laughed. "**Three puny humans can not believe to get past our forces just outside, much less us in the structures**" One spoke up.  
A Swordsman. **"The Demon is in this team and so is the Heretic"** He said, then the entire room began to thunder with worry and concern. "**The Demon!**" Many said in fear. "**The heretic?...**" Some said in misunderstanding. **"Many have believed that this heretic was a spec-op and that the cover was that she was a heretic and supposedly joined the human forces to discover their plans... well, there false and anyone who doesn't shoot her on sight will be punished accordingly"**

I gulped. Not good.

I ran to the corner of the room behind a few crates.  
Then I called Cortana. "Cortana? Cortana?" I whispered.  
"Isunusi, what is it?" She said rather loudly. "Shhh!! Be quiet! listen, the Covenant knows your here, knows what were about to do! You have to call it off, at least for a few hours until we can form a new plan!" I said fast and quietly.  
"Isunusi?... I can't hear you, speak up! We're currently in the center of the Covenant weaponry, you did good reporting, everythings right where you said it was! But contact us once we've reached a quiet area!... But I'm not sure, it's like they knew we were coming! Good luck!" She practically shouted over the speaker.

"**Well, well, well, what do we have here?**" I was lifted from the crates by the tallest Sangheili I have _ever _seen.  
"Uhhh oh..." I winced. "**It's the heretic! I cannot believe this, the whole time she was here!**" Another walked up and said.

"Any chance you'd go easy on me?" The Swordsman laughed.  
"Not likely" He grinned. "**She's to young for war brother, what is she doing off Sanghelios?**"  
"**Why don't you ask her?**" He glared at him.  
"**Contact our Counciler, tell him we've captured the Heretic**" He said, the other ran off to do so.

"**So why are you here on this great ring, in this most terrible war, young one?**" He asked as he approached.  
"Would you like a story, seems we'll have time to kill anyways, your _'counciler'_ will tell you to keep me here until further notice then you and I will be extracted to return to High Charity, if you live that long" I smiled.  
"I'll live that long, I assure you young one, no one can break our defences... Except you, right?" He grinned.

"**Throw her below.**" He waved his hand behind him. "**Honorable one, she is but a youngling.**" He replied.  
"**Do not question me, go! Now!"** He demanded.

"**Please, follow me.**" He said as I nodded.

It was a long walk to the 'below' area...  
"You know, your a really shy person for a Sangheili." I said, turned his head to me.  
"Shy?" He asked. "Yeah, you know, not talkitive, not out there like me." I smiled widely.  
"Out there?" I sighed. "Yeah, being deemed a Heretic is tough work! I mean, UNSC says this and just so happens that thing goes against what the Covenant would say, so it gets confusing." I explained.  
"Wouldn't that mean you do not know which side you were on?" I looked up to him.  
"Why would you say that?" I asked shaking my head.  
"You do not know which order to follow, the one made by your kin? Or the one made by the humans, who seem your closest allies now?" He said.

Nervously I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Well, you see, in the Covenant my Father was quite a high ranking Swordsman, better then most others and well renowned for it, my Mother was a Spec-op, she could stay for weeks in an enemy base and never get caught, eat their food and drink their water, frame it on someone else while she got information, she never failed a mission." I smiled, how I wanted to follow her footsteps.  
"Then, what does she think about you being... a heretic?" He asked.  
"She's dead, as well as my Father, the only reason I am in this war is because I have no other family, all died." I gestured that I didn't care anymore, but always couldn't help feel down or '_under the weather_' as Kenny calls it.

"I am sorry, ones as young as you should never be forced into this war like this, it is not an easy one like our previous wars, it is a noble cause though, the Great Journey. I am almost sure you do not believe in that now, though." I shook his head.  
"No, I very much do believe in the Great Journey! I have argued endlessly with my friends in the UNSC about it, yet they do not believe." I rolled my eyes.  
"Humans are not meant to understand it, if they were, it would be their Great Journey as well."

"So I've heard..." I replied quietly.  
"You need to choose a side, completely, without hesitation, so you can be at your best. I cannot tell you which side is for you, nor can the humans, no one but you can, maybe while you are here, you will think on that." The look on his face was friendly and caring, so much so I got comfortable.  
"You may be taking me to some kind of improvised prison, but you're pretty cool."

He smiled then it faded into confusion. "Cool?" I laughed. "You're a nice person." He smiled again, "Ah."

* * *

*The _**'Elevator' **_story: In Halo: Combat Evolved, the level directly after 'The Silent Cartographer' is 'Assault on the Control Room', that level (as said by bungie) is supposed to be a _loner _level, where it's only you (Master Chief) running on your lonesome through it all, it's also has the most superior covenant forces on it, therefore practically making it the hardest level (not to mention on Legendary).  
While playing this level (assault on the control room) I was thinking about the map layout and Isu's progression in it, then I discovered the elevator was going to be tricky getting her down, but as you can see I simply used her natural ability of climbing and, much like in the earlier chapters of this story, her sprinting...

Hmm... I sound like one of the commentary markers from Half-Life 2 or Portal...

.... THIS CHAPTER WAS REEEEAAALLLYYY DIFFICULT.

********************************

_Halo. _Log XXV. - The Control Room.

**No Flames.**


	25. Log XXVI: Stand Strong

******

* * *

**

Isunusi

**_Halo._ Log XXVI. - Stand Strong.**

_As you may have already noticed, I have switched the story of Halo: Combat Evolved quite a bit and making the 'Assult on the Control Room' a way to end Isunusi the First by wrapping everything up into one explosion full, rapid gun firing, bodies littering the ground mess.  
... This story was SO not planned out enough..._

**

* * *

**

As soon as all other Elites were gone I called up Cortana.  
"Alright, I'm as in as I'll ever get, what's your status?" I asked.  
"Almost there, following your tracker." She replied quickly.

I walked toward the cell opening, "Getting the key to the cell was much easier then I first expected." I laughed as I opened the door and walked out.  
"Ah, yes, they contacted their leader in order to decifer what to do with me."  
"What'd this '_leader' _say?" She asked right back.  
"What I thought he'd say, acording to plan, huh?" I joked.  
"Right to the letter."

I walked down the hallway.  
"You in position?" I asked opening the next door.  
"If you are, then we are."

I was lifted onto the next level and turned around. "I am in position."

As the Elite's turned to see me I smiled and waved.  
"Did ya' miss me, I know I missed you." I laughed.

"**Get her!**" Shouted the leader of the group.  
As they activated their swords and ran at me I threw a grenade behind the large group and by the door.  
"She missed? How could you miss?!" The leader, who was only a few feet from me stood amazed that I supposedly '_missed.'_

"Turn around and brace yourselves." I kicked one of the swordsman and dodged the other, pulling out my own sword just as the grenade exploded and the UNSC came rolling in.

"I'm afraid my friends here missed me, even if you didn't." I used a pillar to leap over the group of Elite's and land by Chief and the others.  
"Good job, not a one out of place." Cortana said.

"Hey Kenny, enjoy driving?" I asked as Kenny walked up, "Best thing I've ever done, drive a 'Hog right off a cliff only to land on a structure and roll smoothly down while enemies think you're dead, yeah I had fun." He aimed at the swordsman.

Chief went ahead and took on the master swordsman while Kenny and I took down the blues and reds, all easy work until the last two swordsmen got pissed and ran up to us.  
I could defend myself with my sword but Kenny couldn't use one so he'd be forced to fight with a gun.

I took on the swordsman, his strength exceeded mine in every organic part, however, with pressure increased, my robotic arm and leg could produce the same strength as a full grown and excercised Sangheili.  
I incresed the pressure and switched the sword to my left hand, it felt strange, but it was more powerful.

As the Swordsman neared me I locked my sword with his and pushed him back slowly, his face was confused and in shock.  
I knocked him down and finished him off.

Chief has been on the '_I'm mad at you_' side ever since I turned my, uh, Sniper Protocols on, which again is basicly my _'I don't care about killing people'_ protocol.  
And I can do it quite brutally.

I looked over as Kenny and Chief picked off the last Covenant members.  
Chief looked at me, I could almost feel the glare.

"The next area is clean, there's nothing preventing us from reaching the Control Room." I said pointing toward the large doors that lead to the Control Room.  
"Good, let's go." Cortana said as we walked toward the door.

Chief hit the button and the door began to open...

I smiled, this was easier then I originally thought.  
Then, just as I thought all was good, the door stopped opening.

"Uh oh." Kenny said as the door began to open and close through a glitch.  
Kenny walked up to it and measured himself through the door.  
"It's enough for me to get through, but I know Chief can't" He said.

"Isu, you're the mechanic, come find out what's wrong." Kenny said as I nodded and walked over to the door controls.  
I opened the circut board and had a look around.

"What's it look like?" Chief asked.

I sighed.

_-Flashback-_

_Stas opened a large door, while sparked and I believe the cogs broke, causing the door to only open just enough to where one of us could barely get through._

_"Isunusi, can you fix this?" Another took my place as I ran up and looked around the equipment.  
"No, it's jammed, all the machinery is operated through another system, we'd have to dig through the walls to make it work again." Stas nodded.  
"Ebor you first, everyone else, take turns, Isunusi, you and I will watch the back."_

_-EndFlashback-_

"No, it's jammed, all the machinary is operated through another system, we'd have to dig through the walls to make it open up, the Covenant couldn't get in." I shook my head as I stood up, a grin on my face.

"Chief, give me to Isu." I could see the twitch he gave.  
"Cortana, that's not a-" "Do Chief, you can't reach the Control room, she can." Cortana interupted Chief.

Reluctantly Chief pulled Cortana from his helmet and passed it to me, just as I grabbed it Chief gripped my hand.  
"Take care of her." His voice sent a hidden message that said _take care of her or else._

"I'll die for her it need be." I put me hand on his to reassure him.  
Who knows how long these two have been together.

I inserted cortana into my mainframe control which was located by my heart.  
Cortana zapped in place and gave my systems a kick in the gut, my structure was never made to support an A.I.

"Wow, you got a lot of stuff locked up in here." Cortana rang, I lifted my arm and her hologram appeared.  
"And I mean a lot." She smiled. "Glad you're so thrilled, try not to muck it all up, it's quite the delicate balance." I joked.

"Chief, what will you do?" I asked, "Make sure no one tries to come in behind you."  
"Come on! Let's go!" Kenny called.  
"Bye Chief, please, watch yourself." I smiled and squeezed through the door.

Kenny and I ran away and into the control room.  
"Here you are Cortana." I said putting her in the Control Room computer.  
Soon enough, Cortana's avatar appeared larger then normal.

"So Cortana, how do we blow this place to infinity?" Kenny asked.  
"Three Pulse Generators located near our position, if we can blow those generators this will give us time while I locate the Pillar of Autumn." She said.  
"Alright, we got what we need, let's get!" Kenny said as he pulled out Cortana and passed her to me, however, I wasn't expecting it and I dropped her near the edge of the platform, about to fall off.

"Oh no!" I ran to her and picker her up, putting her

"Smooth." She said, "Please don't tell Chief!"  
"Don't worry, I won't." She joked.

Kenny and I ran out of the Control room to meet with Chief.  
"Chief, we found how to-" I spotted the door.  
"It closed!" Kenny said as we banged on the door.

"Find another way out!" We heard Chief shout from the other side.  
"I'll meet you outside!" He said.

"There's another way out?" I asked, "Yes, a large shaft, but thats it." Cortana answered.  
"Alright, that'll have to do." I replied, "Which way?" I asked.

"You have that auto targeting thing still, right?" She asked.  
I pulled out my headgear, "This thing?" I asked, "Yeah, that thing, put it on." She said and I did, turning it on, the one peice glass targeting system switched on.

"Alright, tell me if you get this." When she said that an arrow and measured distance appeared.  
"Yeah, I think I got it." I said with a chuckle. "Good, go to it."

Kenny followed me as I ran toward the shaft.  
I opened the door and looked inside, a large fan was spinning too fast for us to get passed.  
"Okay Cortana, what now?!" I shouted over the loud fan.

"I... don't know, maybe there's a way for us to shut it off?" I shook my head, "That would take too long!"  
I thought for a moment. "Kenny what did you make my new leg out of? Was it alloy or?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think Cortana said it was a titainium alloy or something." He shouted over the fan, "That's tough enough, Cortana, don't blame me." I took her out and passed her to Kenny.  
"Isu!" Kenny call out as I neared the fan, "Get read to duck and run in case!" I called back.

I fan in general was not huge, it was moderately sized, so I proped myself well and kicked the center of it, over and over then grabbed a plasma grenade and stuck it to the fan then ran back to Kenny.  
"Get outta' the way!" I tackled Kenny just as the grenade went off and the fan ran through the shaft, shreading the thick metal that made the walls around the Control Room, the fan shot out through to the other side, the side we need to go.

"Nice." Kenny said as we regained ourselves.

I got Cortana back as soon as I could. "That was dangerous."  
"Yeah, that's why I gave you to Kenny." I laughed, "This leads right outside right?" I asked.  
"Let's just say it takes us to Chief." She answered.

I nodded, then with Kenny, we went down the shaft and then took a moment to find Chief's location, he was near the Banshees, which was perfect because we needed them, after that we slid down the icy walls, our weapons in our hands ready to fight the oncoming Flood.  
"Here we go, again." Kenny said shooting down the Flood members as we made our way to Chief.

* * *

********************************

_Halo. _Log XXVI. - Stand Strong.

**No Flames.**


	26. Log XXVII: Pulse Explosion & The Maw

******

* * *

**

Isunusi

**_Halo._ Log XXVII - Pulse Explosion - The Maw.**

**

* * *

**

"Remember the plan?" Cortana asked on our radio, Chief was glad to have her back once and for all.  
"I do." I answered, "Sure do." Kenny replied.  
"Good, after that we'll meet you half-way, at which point we'll be heading far away." Cortana said just as I landed.  
"Alright, I prefer radio silence when moving in area's where my best bet is stealth." I asked as I ran down the hall and right before I opened the first door to the Pulse generator.  
"We read, contact us the moment you reach the pulse generator, that pulse will shut down our communications for and extended amount of time.  
"Will do." I said, then I activated my cloaking and sword as I slowly entered the room, I knocked down multiple sleepers at which point Jackels started rounding the corner.

I straightened myself against a wall and waited for them to pass me, then I took out both with their backs turned to me.

I caught sight of the Elite's, but I didn't need to bother them, they'll find out soon enough though.  
As I entered the hallway I gave my cloaking a break, taking a breather I turned it back on and headed out, the room had a large structure in the center, like a mini-base in the dead center.  
Allowing me little wiggle room to get out of tight situations, I had to take this group out.

So I crouched down quietly and very slowly walked over to the structure's ramps, which and Elite walked down just as I reach the side of the ramp, even though my cloaking is on, it's natural instinct when a Sangheili sees the small ripples that the cloak sets off to hide me.

He walked my way, fortunately we were under the structure so no one could see me take him out.  
I made sure no one was coming down the ramps then I walked up slowly. I spied around, four heavily armed Elite's, one with a sword.  
I waited until one was alone, at that time I walked up behind him and took him out.

That's when it got difficult.  
The others took notice of their dead comrade and readied themselves.

I stood behind the crowd and took another out then rolled to the right hand side, dodging the firing masses.  
I sighed, that was close.

I reactivated my sword and stabbed one just as my cloaking decided that I was caught anyways and shut off, I elbowed the other one and kicked the other off the edge, he died on impact.  
I finished off the last one then ran back down the ramp into the next hallway.  
Again, surprise attacks are always the best.  
This time the Pulse generator was in the room.  
"Cortana, come in." I said once I exited back into the hallway.  
"Isunusi? What is it?" She asked. "I'm in the room, I just have to clear it, what about you?" I peaked inside the room again, several sleeper were near the door.  
"Almost, Kenny says his was pretty much empty, not much Covenant."  
"That means they had a reason for leaving so few there, when Kenny's done tell him to run out of there as fast as he can, when the Covenant is scared of sending important people in, there's something big to fear." I said, "I'll tell him as soon as I can, go and get to yours, we'll be done soon." She replied then cut off communications.

I activated my stealth and took out all sleepers, Jackels appeared but they were in sight of the Elitles, I couldn't get to them, so instead I made it appear as if the Grunts were still sleeping.  
The Jackels, not being known for their intelligence walked right on by into a blind spot from the Elites at which point I took them out too.

I neared the grunt with the fuel rod cannon and made sure he was near one or both Elite's, then I took him out too, which set off the cannon and blew them both up.

I turned off my cloaking and readied myself.  
"Cortana, I'm in position."  
"So is Kenny and Chief, hit it." She said.

I did again and again until finally it exploded and something strange happened.  
A rush unlike any other found itself into my circuitry.

My body had loose electricity going everywhere until it finally knocked me out.

A few moments later I woke up, with a new feeling, I couldn't quite get it though until I stood up, my mechanical side where wires are usually visible now lights up light blue, like the color of the pulse generator.  
"Cortana? Cortana?" I asked out on the radio, but instead of temporary disconnections, mine was blown, it sent put sparks and just as I squeezed it hard enough it's burnt to a crisp metal exterior crumbled and I was left holding the speaker, antenna and data chips.  
I sighed with a smile.  
"Time to go half-way." I said as I ran back out the way I came.

Upon exiting the door, infection flood forms jumped on me. My mechanical side seemed to zap all the ones that touched me, leaving me without worry as they tried to jump on me.  
"Interesting."

I hopped in the Banshee and flew away, I saw the Flood had appeared while I was knocked out.  
I landed after spotting Chief and Kenny's Banshees.  
"Hey, where to?" I asked as I neared them. Kenny was on the ground leaning on the cliff side.  
"Kenny?" I ran up to him and got on my knees. "Kenny? Are you okay?" I asked as I spotted his side bleeding.  
"I'll be fine." He choked out, his voice was quiet and weak.  
"What happened?" I asked holding his hand where apparently his wound was.  
"I... can't fight Flood... as good as... Chief or you." His breathing was weak too.  
"You're not infected are you? Cortana he isn't right?!" Chief walked up after clearing the area.  
"No, but he's loosing blood fast, he won't make it much further." Cortana answered me.

The moment was silent as I though frantically about what to do, I had a small med kit, so all I can do is numb the pain and slow his bleeding.  
"Kenny, you'll be fine, but I'm gonna' do everything I can do to help you, okay?" I touched his face, my hands shaking.  
"I... bet..." He tried to smile but he was far to exhausted.

I pulled out my med kit and slowly removed his hand, cut open his uniform and gave him some medicine for the pain, I then cleaned the wound and patched it.  
However, Cortana was right, his wound is very deep, jagged and wide. I couldn't save him with a few pain pills and wraps.

"Isu, there's a Covenant Phantom near here, I don't know if it works though." Cortana spoke up.  
"It's a chance, I have to try Cortana." I looked toward them as Kenny was unconscious.  
"It's down the canyon." Chief pointed in the direction.  
"I need a way to get him there faster then walking." I picked him up.

"We have a warthog, in this case, you can have it." Cortana said, Chief agreed. "Thank you Cortana, Chief, I owe you." I said as I put Kenny carefully into the warthog.  
"Just get him to safety." Cortana said as I drove away at top speed.

"Fancy a walk?" Cortana asked Chief who pulled out his rifle and took to walking.

I know I'd see it, this is a narrow canyon.  
"Kenny, please don't go... I need you please, don't go." I held his shoulder as I reached the Phantom.  
"It's still floating, it must work." I said as I stopped right next to it and picked up Kenny, as I reached the door lock I hacked it and walked inside.  
I put Kenny down as I ran straight in and ripped the Elite's apart.

I stopped a moment. "My protocols are getting stronger... That's strange." I said as I put Kenny in the co-pilot seat.  
I started the Phantom's main computer, hacked passed the authority locks and took off, I knew somewhere Chief saw me go.

"I've got to get to Earth... but how? Without them killing us on sight?" I asked myself, then I contacted Cortana.  
"Cortana?!" I asked for franticly. "What is it?" Cortana replied.  
"I have to get to Earth, first I need the location, second can you possibly send a message through, you know, so they don't kill me?" I asked as the coordinances appeared.  
"I'll contact Lord Hood about you coming and landing, that's all I can do." She said, her transmission weak.  
"Thank you Cortana! Oh, thank you!" I said happily, I might just make it.

"Hurry though, the Pillar of Autumn is about to explode! You have to get out of reach of the blast!" She demanded.  
"How long?" I asked as I turned on the outside cameras.  
"Two minutes."  
"What about you?" I asked concerned.  
"If Chief drives faster, we can escort you to Earth ourselves." She answered with a slight nervous laugh.

"I'll see you outside Halo, contact me on your location, then you maybe able to catch up with-" The Phantom shook, I saw the blast of the Halo ring, a light coming from it, all I could hope was that the light I saw is actually a controlled ship that contains Chief and Cortana.

"Cortana?... Chief?... Oh no, oh no no no." I sighed sadly.  
The transmission I had up was showing negative signs, who I was trying to contact is not there anymore.  
"Oh guys..."

"Isu? Isu? Are you there?" Cortana called up.  
"You're alive! Ha ha! You're alive!" I practically leapt for joy.  
"Yeah, we're in a Longsword headed your way!" She said with a laugh.  
"Hurry, Kenny's life signs are fading." I said just as I saw the ship near me, I could see inside there was Chief who waved to me and I waved back.  
What really was amazing was Chief's helmet, he wasn't wearing it...

"Follow the leader!" Cortana said as Chief got in front of me and I followed.

Soon we reached Earth, where I got a transmission that was also connected to Chief and Cortana's Longsword.  
"Covenant ship, before we blow you to bits, you have a chance, state your business." A man asked.  
"This is Cortana, we had limited ships at our disposal, that phantom is carrying two UNSC marines, this Longsword is carrying Spartan 117, Master Chief."  
"Are you aware Cortana that the pilot of that Phantom is of Covenant race?" He asked and sounded pissed.  
"Please sir, I joined the UNSC after Commander Keyes was captured and rescued, but more importantly there is a dying marine aboard this ship and I must get him medical attention." I begged over the transmission.  
"Land, we'll debrief you after you arrive and the marine is in UNSC trained medical hands." He said, I sighed with relief.

"Hurry, this way Isu." Cortana said as Chief flew into a hanger and I flew into the one next to it.

I got Kenny and carried him off the ship, opening the ramp the medical specialists were awaiting him, but were shocked to see me exit the ship with a marine who was carried safely onto the cot with wheels...  
"Please, take good care of him." They nodded eyes wide they rushed off.  
I walked out of the hanger, marines aimed their weapons at me, they didn't recognize the UNSC symbols all over my uniform, well one did.

"Guys, this dude is wearing a uniform." One said staring at me.  
"Yes and if you don't mind, Chief is waiting for me, as well as Cortana."

"Isunusi." Chief walked up, "Lower your weapons, she's a friend." He said, it made me smile, I was happy to be somewhere actually safe.  
"Chief, what about Gwen? Ruke and-" He put his hand up in a gesture to calm me. "They landed hours ago, their in the mess hall." He replied.  
"I owe from back there you know, I've got to do something."  
"Just stay with us." He said as we began walking together, "You want to see where Kenny's staying, right?" Cortana asked, I nodded in return.

Chief walked into the Emergency Surgery halls and showed me Kenny, the doctors here were healing the wound, cleaning and all.  
"They work fast, thankfully you got him here in time." Cortana said, "If anyone owes someone, it's him and it's a life-debt." She finished.

"Chief, Cortana, you are the greatest, I would never be alive or so brave without you." I smiled.  
"What you did back there wasn't because I told you, you could have said no to me. You were brave on your own level, as supposedly as young as you claim to be, I'd say you'd have a chance at becoming an officer with actions like that." Chief said holding my shoulder.  
"I'll be sure to tell the Commanders and if I get a chance, Lord Hood about what you did back there." Chief reassured me then began walking off.

"Oh, and thanks for taking care of Cortana." He said as he walked away.

I smiled and waved bye.  
I better go find Commander Keyes for a debrief.

* * *

********************************

_Halo. _Log XXVII - Pulse Explosion - The Maw.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

I stayed next to Kenny day and night, for about a week.  
Everyone nagged at me to convince me to go to sleep, rest up after my debrief.

Lord Hood appreciated my bravery and promised me high praise, metal, higher rank, that sort.  
I'd officially advance in the UNSC.

Above all, Kenny was alive, Doctor's said that he'd heal up quick enough.  
I still stayed by him though, I held hand, touched his face.  
Every time I did I could swear that he relaxed, I could feel how tense he was until I touched him, then he'd relax.

"Isu?..." A voice weakly called to me, but it was the best sound I had heard in days.  
"Hey Kenny, how you feel?" I asked as I touched his face.  
"Tired..." He rubbed his face then sat up. "But otherwise I'm great, you look like a mess." He said with a raspy voice.  
"I haven't slept in days, but it was worth it." I rubbed his face with my thumb.

"I guess I owe you my life, huh?" I shook my head. "No, you saved me. I owe you." He looked at me oddly.  
"Me? Saved you? How?" He asked running his hand through his hair which looked horrible.  
"You lived, you talked to me, you were there for me, how could I not be there for you for once?" I was so happy he was awake, healthy and alive I was mixed with emotions, happy, sad, joyful, fearful... but another yet consumed me.

"Yeah, thanks anyways Isu, how are the others?" He asked.  
"Asleep, it's the middle of the night." I laughed, he joined in.

"So... where are we?" He asked, "Earth, we're in the defence ships around Earth."  
He smiled and stretched, "Ah, home, maybe I can show you around someday."

"Maybe, until then, let's just be glad we're alive." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Get some rest Isu, you're tired, I'm tired, let's go to bed." He said then laid back down.  
"I'm not going anywhere." I scooted my seat next to him, and I put my feet up on the other chair I pulled close and fell asleep.

"Morning!" Gwen busted in the door with a card and balloons. "How's our little fighter doin-" She stopped.  
"Hey Kenny!" Gwen quickly replaced her mistake then ran over and hugged Kenny.  
"Hi Gwen, how are ya'?" He asked rubbing his eyes, as I did.  
"Can't complain." She joked, "What about you? No morning sickness, dizziness or feeling drowsy?" She asked putting her hand on his forehead.  
"All three, it comes with being woken up." He grumbled.

"**Sun, I need to speak to you, now that Kenny has awoken.**" Ruke said, Gwen and Kenny always think it is something bad when Ruke speaks to me in my language.  
Ruke and I left the room into the hallway where all the Marines eyes watched us as they walked by, then Uiumea came into sight and joined us.

"**Ruke, have you told her yet?**" Uiumea asked as he approached.  
Ruke shook his head in answer.  
"**What is it Ruke?"** I asked, "**Cortana has been picking up strange readings from you Sun, from your new look perhaps?**" He pointed to the lightly glowing blue of my machines that changed after the Pulse Generator exploded.  
"**The Pulse Generator did this after I destroyed it, why? What is wrong?**" I asked again, more worried.  
"**Cortana detects a virus in your mainframe.**" He answered quite darkly.

"A... A virus?..." I stammered. "**And a bad one, she thinks she has to shut you down to get it out, she's tried to identify it, but it didn't work.**" He said, his tone frightened me, it always did when he was serious.  
"**I don't want a virus Ruke! How do I get it out?!**" I shouted, "**Shhh! In here.**" He opened a door into a small and empty room.

"**Cortana doesn't know, but she does want to talk to you to possibly find a solution without-**" Uiumea trailed off.  
**"I need to speak to Sun alone now, Uiumea.**" Uiumea understood and walked out.

"Sun, listen to me please, Cortana doesn't know if there is a way to get this virus out without shutting you down." He said holding my shoulders tightly.  
"But, Ruke... I, you know... might not wake up..." I felt my pressure rise.  
"Calm down, relax, we also think this virus is activated through adrenalin rush." He sat me down next to him and put his arm around me, rubbing my arms.  
"Ruke... what do I do?" I asked hugging him back, "You have to risk this Sun, what could happen to the humans army could be devastating and they might not recover... You know you never were the after the incident, I couldn't get that sight out of my mind and still cannot and the Covenant couldn't replace the damage done. Who knows what you would do to the humans army."  
"I don't want to shut down." I cried yet all he could do was remind me of the consequences.  
"You might shut down for a day, a week or even a year, but I know you Sun. You can't hurt that which you love without destroying yourself afterwards." He pulled me up.

"Now let's go see Cortana." He escorted me out of the room.  
"Let me talk to Kenny first." I opened the door to Kenny's room without waiting for Ruke consent.

"Hey Isu! We are so having a party!" Gwen said before she realized my grim look, as soon as she did, she knew what Ruke told me.  
"Oh... I thought they were going to tell you later..." She said, then adverted her gaze.

"What? What's wrong?" Kenny asked Gwen, but she wouldn't answer.

I walked to Kenny and hugged him.  
"Hey, looks like you've got the hug thing done, now what's wrong?" He asked again as he hugged me back.  
"Take care Kenny, just in case." I stood back up and left him questioning Gwen.

"Come now Sun, let us go." He held my hand in his as we made our way to Cortana.

I feared the worst, if I stayed awake I could kill them if this virus is as serious as the last.  
If I killed them, I'd too would die in the end, but if I shut down I may never wake up... but Kenny, my Kenny would be safe.  
No matter what my choice, Ruke and Cortana would force me to do so no matter what.

The most important thing to me, is Kenny, if he's safe I feel safe because... I love him and I always will.

* * *


	28. Thanks

**

* * *

**

_**A quick thanks to those who supported me through this long a winding road**: (in no order)_

_Thekillerman83ca_

_NemesisX312_

_The Oracle Dragon_

_Rider of the Mystics_

_Kaiser Spartan_

_Half-Jaw_

_Fallen Angel Wings_

_King of Toilet Town_

_Vampires Bane_

_Jarvis 51_

_Sayuri the Dramatic Doctor_

_Gustavo-DPG_

_NH3  
(yeah I know the 'No Flames' thing is, I just forgot to take it off the bottom of the page...)_

_Carlo707_

_Limmerick  
(I do appreciate the Constructive Critisim! I really do, but I prefer it in my PM's, because I that way I make them things to remember.)_

_Swack16_

_Melnivone  
(I L.O.V.E Constructive Citisim, I call it more of 'helping out' but okay, I didn't want flames here because it's my first story and I wasn't to sure how to do this... but I thank you for the last two reviews, I'll go ahead and IGNORE everything that was offencive...)_

_Ten Wings_

_Spartan023_

_Spog the Brick in the Wall  
(GOD I LOVE THAT NAME!)_

_Champ11  
(What a sweet review!)_

_Truth and Reconciliation_

_Drakin09  
(Yeah... *slaps self* I kept spelling Keyes wrong... Thanks! Heh heh... *hides in corner*)_

_**And to all if I forgot to add you! Good day! Good Afternoon! and Good Night!**  
(Also, if you want a sneak peak at the next series, PM me, I send you a snip.)_

**

* * *

**


	29. A Favor

**A Favor**

**

* * *

**

"Hi everyone! I'm Isunusi!" Isunusi waved on set.  
"I'm Kenny." Kenny turned around from eating his sandwich.  
"And I'm Gwen." Gwen was talking to Cortana as she waved.

"We're here back on set to ask of a favor, as you can tell by the bold lettering above." Isunusi points above their heads.  
"Those things are _really_ creepy." Kenny shivered.

"Yes, anyways, our favor is that Neheh Kha here-" Isu points to the author who turned with a donut in her mouth.  
"Fhif, I'mf Nfehff Khfaff." She waved as she swallowed.  
"I am quite sure many of you hate me for taking so long by now, so I'm going to hide in my office." Neheh Kha then ran away.

"Hey! HEY!!" Gwen called after Kha.  
"Dammit!... She took the donuts..." Gwen pouted.

Isunusi stood there wide eyed.  
"Yeeeesss... well, back to the point, our lazy writer has been thinking about Kenny, Gwen, Chief-" Chief waved from the snack machine.  
"-Cortana, Ruke, Uiumea and my next story and that's why she's been slow to finish this one." Isunusi seated herself near the cast and crew.

"She has made everything but the Title... In other words; **IT DOESN'T EXIST**!" Isunusi yelled, pissed.  
"So, we've treated her well enough, one meal a day and two bowls of water, yet she seems to not get the point..." Isunusi tapped the table then all the cast and crew shouted out.  
"**SHE HASEN'T DONE** (_corndog)_!!!!" Then they returned to their relaxed state.

Isunusi cleared her throat.  
"So, we'd like the readers to post on the Isunusi forum, PM or E-mail us at to give out your Title ideas for the next story, we promise all credit will go to you for the design, however, when we, the cast and crew, round all the titles given up, we'll post a poll on username; Neheh Kha, to see which is desired most." Isunusi took a drink of Jones Pure Cane Cola.

"We'll also be sure to give you an Isunusi bobble head!" Gwen called out.  
"No, just joking... we have nothing to give, just Thanks! And have a good Valentine's Day."

Kenny walks up to Isunusi.  
"Happy Valentine's Isu." He passed her flowers, "However, if you even think about making Kenny your Valentine, I'll find you and I will throw you to the Flood." Isu smiled throughout the threat as the cast and crew waved.

"I'LL RETURN!" Neheh Kha shouted after the screen went blank.

* * *


	30. Revision

**News! After so long!**

Well, the revision of "Isunusi the First" is out, with twists and all sorts of things. It keeps our favorite Sangheilian heroine and adds depth! Yay drama!

Anyways, if you want to reach it go:

Search under the catagory bar: Author: "Kaimaler."

For quick use:

www dot Fanfiction dot net /~Kaimaler.

OR:

Search under the catagory bar: "Story."  
Keywords; "The First." Under the Halo catagory.

Thanks! And I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
